The Walking Dead
by Arbus
Summary: Nachdem die Gruppe nur knapp der Invasion auf der Farm entkommen ist, fragen sie sich, wie es weitergehen soll. Die Gruppe gerät an einen seltsamen Professor, der auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel bereit ist, über Leichen zu gehen.
1. Vogelfrei

Eine größtenteils aus Daryls Perspektive geschriebene Fanfiction, die inspiriert wurde von dem brillianten Foo Fighters-Album „Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace".

Die von mir erdachten Charaktere, insbesondere Avery, sind als Mittel zum Zweck zu sehen. Ich weiß, mit Mary-Sues stellt man den geneigten Leser auf eine harte Probe, doch in diesem Falle bitte ich um Vertrauen.

Unter dem Motto „Stay calm and hide behind Daryl Dixon" wünsche ich viel Spaß bei meiner Version des Beginns von Staffel 3, die erst im Herbst ausgestrahlt wird. Also für alle, die nicht so lange warten können:

Ich habe euch gewarnt!

I

Die Ruine bot nur unzureichend Schutz vor dem kalten Wind, der aufzog, als die Nacht endgültig hereinbrach. Daryl hockte auf dem bröckelnden Gestein und bemühte sich, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Es war schwer auszumachen, ob sich gegen die düsteren Baumgruppen ein Beißer abzeichnete, durch das Fehlen des Mondes fast unmöglich. Doch er benutzte nicht nur seine Augen. Um die Beute möglichst schnell aufspüren zu können, hatte er früh gelernt, sich auf seine anderen Sinne zu verlassen, allem voran sein Gehör.

Neben dem Knistern des Feuers, das für Daryl beinah heimelnd anmutete, lauschte er dem Rascheln der Blätter, wenn der Wind die Baumkronen durchfuhr, dem Knacken der kleinen Zweiglein, während Rick pausenlos unter ihm auf und ab ging, so als fände er keine Ruhe, während der Großteil der Gruppe es zumindest in einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand geschafft hatte.

„Soll ich dich ablösen?"

Daryl war nicht überrascht, als Rick an dem Punkt der Mauer halt machte, auf dem er Wache hielt.

„Du musst doch hundemüde sein. Und da oben bist du dem Wind quasi schutzlos ausgeliefert."

„Es zieht schon ärger hier oben als bei euch da unten", erwiderte Daryl, stützte sich auf seine Armbrust und schaute zu Rick hinab. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab, im vagen Schein des Feuers war es, als lägen seine Augen in tiefen Höhlen.

„Na dann, lass uns tauschen. Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen."

„Dacht ich mir schon. In dem Licht siehst du aus wie ein Beißer."

Rick verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Daryl überlegte, ob er vielleicht versuchte zu lächeln.

„Wie wär´s, wenn du T-Dog ablösen gehst? Der sieht aus, als könnte er auch ´ne Mütze Schlaf vertragen."

Daryl nickte zu dem zusammengesunkenen Mann, der auf der anderen Seite der Ruine saß und Wache halten sollte, aber vermutlich dabei eingenickt war.

„Schläft er etwa?"

Rick klang erschöpft.

„Keine Sorge, ist mir schon vor ´ner ganzen Weile aufgefallen. Ich hab die andere Seite von meinen Plätzchen aus auch im Blick, darum würde ich es nur ungern aufgeben."

Rick nickte ihm zu, offenbar dankbar, dass zumindest einer mit ihm die Stellung hielt. Dann betrat er den Kreis am Feuer, um den zusammengerollt, in Schlafsäcken oder unter mehreren Decken, die einzelnen Mitglieder der Gruppe schliefen. Die Nächte wurden kälter, nicht mehr lange und die Bäume würden ihre Blätter verlieren, darum lagen sie dicht beieinander. Hershel hielt Beth im Arm. Das blonde Mädchen schmiegte sich fest an ihren Vater. Lori strich Carl unermüdlich über den Kopf. Soweit Daryl sehen konnte, war sie die einzige, die von den Leuten am Lagerfeuer noch wach war.

Als Rick an ihr vorbeiging, hob sie kurz den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer sich so dicht neben ihr bewegte. Daryl konnte ihr ihre Paranoia nicht verdenken – alle waren schreckhaft, am Rand einer Panik. Jeden von ihnen kostete es die ganze Selbstbeherrschung, nicht der Müdigkeit und der Angst nachzugeben und einfach nur zu schreien. Daryl spürte die schwelende Angst selbst in der Brust, die Bedrohung im Nacken, die ihm die feinen Härchen sträubte, wie lange nicht. Die Zeit auf der Farm hatte sie alle ihre Deckung aufgeben lassen, auch er hatte sich in Sicherheit gewiegt. Und nun traf sie die Realität wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube.

Rick öffnete den Mund, er sagte leise etwas zu seiner Frau, die jedoch den Blick abwandte und den Kopf wieder an den Oberarm senkte. Offenbar war sie nicht bereit zu verzeihen, was Rick ihnen vor ein paar Stunden eröffnet hatte. Oder vielleicht hatten sie auch Streit wegen einem anderen Thema.

Daryl beunruhigte es so oder so, denn es gab nicht mehr viel, was die Gruppe zusammenhielt. Lori und Rick waren ein Teil des Klebstoffs, wenn ihre Beziehung brach, gab es auch bei der Gruppe nichts mehr zu kitten. Dann waren sie wirklich am Arsch. Nichts für ungut, Dale.

Daryl beobachtete, wie Rick seinen Weg fortsetzte, die Schultern schlaff und der Gang irgendwie schlurfend. Er weckte T-Dog nicht auf, sondern setzte sich lediglich in dessen Nähe. Daryl dachte, dass das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, denn der schwarze Mann hätte vor lauter Schuldgefühl wegen seines Wegnickens ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen können.

Er wandte den Blick wieder der Baumgruppe zu und begann, von hundert rückwärts zu zählen. Rick hatte Recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, er müsse hundemüde sein. Ihm waren die Lider so schwer, dass er meinte, ihm hingen Tonnenschwere Gewichte daran. Doch er hielt die Augen offen, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war zu überleben.

Der nächste Morgen brach lautlos an, es gab keine Vögel mehr, die irgendwelchen Lärm veranstalten konnten. Die hatte es auf der Farm nur noch vereinzelt gegeben, nun waren sie entweder gen Süden gezogen oder die Beißer hatten ihre Nester geplündert. Wer konnte das schon so genau sagen?

Daryl kauerte auf seinem Aufsichtspunkt und wünschte sich, ein Vogel zu sein. Wollte man die Beißer überleben, hatte man wohl die besten Chancen, wenn man einfach aufsteigen und ihnen davonfliegen konnte, dem Horizont entgegen.

„He, Daryl."

Es war Carol, die ihn aus dem leichten Dämmer schrecken ließ. Er wandte den Blick zu ihr, blieb sonst aber regungslos. Seine Glieder waren steif vom langen Sitzen.

„Was gibt´s?"  
„Die Sonne geht auf … siehst du?"

Natürlich sah er es. Der dünne, orange-rote Streifen am Horizont, der sich bald zu einem immer breiter werdenden Balken ausdehnen und das violett des Himmels vertreiben würde, dann der glühende Feuerball, der langsam Richtung Zenit wanderte, bis zum Mittag, Nachmittag, Abend.

Ein endloser Kreislauf. Zumindest für diejenigen, die immer noch am Leben waren.

„Du musst halb erfroren sein. Ich bringe dir etwas von dem Tee, den Lori gekocht hat." Daryl sah ihr nach, als sie davonging, hinüber zum nach wie vor prasselnden Feuer, an dem sich nun nach und nach die Gruppenmitglieder regten. Der asiatische Junge und seine neue Freundin waren schon auf den Beinen und dabei, ihre Schlafsäcke zusammenzupacken.

Daryl beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, seinen Posten aufzugeben. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sich nichts geregt. Er konnte eine heiße Tasse Tee wirklich gut gebrauchen, noch lieber mit einem Schuss Brandy, so wie Merle sie ihm immer in die Hand gedrückt hatte, wenn sie von der Jagd nach Hause gekommen waren.

Das Aufstehen nahm sich schwerer aus, als er erwartet hatte. Er begann, sich zu strecken und seine Gliedmaßen langsam aufzuwärmen, indem er sie der Reihe nach bewegte. Die Arme. Den Rücken. Er ließ die Gelenke leise knacken. Richtete sich auf. Seine Beine waren starr, aber nicht eingeschlafen, er bewegte sie langsam hin und her, erst das linke Bein, dann das rechte. Schließlich streckte er sich noch einmal zur vollen Körpergröße aus, wie ein Kater, der aus tiefem Schlaf erwacht, hob die Arme in die Höhe und gähnte herzhaft.

„Man hält sich die Hand vor den Mund beim Gähnen."

Daryl schielte zu Carl hinab. Der Kleine stand an der Mauer, einen dampfenden Becher in der Hand.

„Sagt wer?"

„Meine Mom." Die ultimative Antwort für so einen Knirps.

Daryl sprang von seinem Aussichtspunkt und landete behände neben Carl.

„Ist das für mich?", fragte er mit Blick auf die Tasse.

Carl nickte und gab ihm den Becher. Er fühlte sich wunderbar heiß an zwischen seinen klammen Finger. Als er einen Schluck nahm, brannte die heiße Flüssigkeit sich schmerzhaft ihren Weg hinab in seinen Magen, doch er war zu durstig um zu warten, also trank er zwei weitere große Schlucke, bevor er die Tasse absetzen musste, um zu husten.

„Alles okay? Vielleicht hättest du erst pusten sollen."

„Klugscheißer kann niemand gebrauchen."

Daryl ließ den Jungen stehen und betrat die Ruine. Sofort spürte er die Wärme des Feuers in sanften Wellen auf der Haut, die vor Dreck und Schweiß klebrig war.

Carl lief an ihm vorbei zu seinem Vater, der mit T-Dog in diesem Moment auch das Lager betrat.

„Wir brechen auf."

Er strich dem Jungen beiläufig über den Schopf, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an. Seine Miene war entschlossen, er hatte die Befehlsgewalt.

„Wohin?", fragte Hershel, der sich nun aufrappelte. Maggie half ihm dabei.

„Geht schon", fuhr er sie an, doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, warf sie ihm nur einen strengen Blick zu.

„Wir machen uns auf die Suche nach Benzin für den Wagen."

„Und wie wollen wir das anstellen? Willst du, dass wir alle zu Fuß die Straße lang laufen, ohne den geringsten Schutz?" Das kam von Lori. Sie stand etwas abseits, eine gefaltete Decke an sich gedrückt.

„Uns bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl. Wir werden uns nicht trennen. Im Wagen ist nicht genug Platz für alle."

„Auf meinem Bike hat noch einer Platz. Im Wagen mindestens fünf … sechs, wenn jemand den Kleinen auf den Schoß nimmt", sagte Daryl und zählte im Kopf nach.

„Wir sind zehn, das geht sich niemals aus", sagte Maggie.

„Stimmt", sagte Daryl, der eben zu demselben Schluss gekommen war. „Aber es gibt da noch ´ne andere Möglichkeit." Er warf Rick einen Blick zu um zu sehen, ob er ihm zuhörte. Rick sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich könnte vorfahren und nach ´ner Tanke suchen. Mit meiner Maschine bin ich schnell, der Tank reicht noch für ein paar Meilen und zur Not hab ich die Armbrust."

„Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen", erwiderte Rick. „Aber ich bleibe dabei: Wir bleiben zusammen."

Daryl sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die anderen unbehagliche Blicke wechselten. Keiner sagte etwas.

Rick wandte sich an seine Frau.

„So schutzlos sind wir außerdem gar nicht. Wir gehen in Zweier-Formation, du, Carol und Carl in der Mitte und T-Dog, Daryl und ich mit den Waffen außen."

„Ich kann auch mit außen gehen!", kam es von Carl wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte Lori sofort. Ihre Stimme klang sehr streng.

„Aber ich kann schießen!", beharrte der Junge. Sie warf Rick einen bitteren Blick zu, der legte den Arm um Carl und zog ihn sanft an sich.

„Nicht jetzt, Partner, okay? Wir machen es so, wie ich gesagt habe."

Carl senkte den Kopf in scheinbarer Resignation, doch Daryl sah den aufkeimenden Trotz in seinem Gesicht, zusammen mit der Enttäuschung über die Tatsache, dass ihn niemand ernst nahm.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und löschten das Feuer.

„Wenn wir wieder einer Horde begegnen, können wir nicht mal wegfahren", sagte T-Dog, als sie den Hang hinauf stapften, der sie zurück zur Straße führte. „Toller Plan, _Anführer_."

„Was murmelst du da vor dich hin, Fettklops?"

Daryl ging direkt hinter dem Schwarzen und hatte ihn genau gehört. T-Dog drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt, Mann. Hat dir deine Mami nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, eine Frage mit ´ner Gegenfrage zu beantworten?"

T-Dog runzelte unwirsch die Stirn.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Daryl? Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe", sagte er und vollführte dabei eine Geste, als wollte er eine lästige Fliege vor seinem Gesicht verscheuchen. Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort, ohne Daryl weiter zu beachten.

„He", rief Daryl, die alte dumpfe Wut brodelte in ihm hoch, wie er es hasste, wenn man behandelte wie Dreck im Straßengraben, „ich hab dich was gefragt, Nigger!"

Es war, als hätte er mit diesem einen Wort die Luft aus der Atmosphäre geschlagen wie nur ein Faustschlag in die Lunge es vermochte. Die Zeit stand für eine Millisekunde still. Alle blieben stehen, Köpfe ruckten zu ihm. Die hellen Monde ihrer Gesichter leuchteten ihn an.

Er schämte sich bereits, doch um sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen, baute er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, reckte T-Dog, der durch den Abhang höher stand, provozierend die Brust entgegen, während er die Arme in einer Drohgebärde ausbreitete.

„Wie bitte?"  
„Du hast mich schon gehört!" Soweit zum Trotz auf Carls Gesicht. Daryl konnte den Jungen plötzlich so gut verstehen, gleichzeitig konnte er kaum glauben, dass er zu keiner anderen Empfindung fähig war, als der eines zehnjährigen Kindes.

„Leute", kam es von einer der Frauen.

„Fängst du jetzt an wie dein Bruder?" T-Dog blickte auf Daryl hinab. Ihm stand die gleiche Verachtung ins Gesicht geschrieben, die die Menschen schon immer für Daryl übrig gehabt hatten.

„Lass Merle da raus." Es klang mehr wie das Knurren eines wilden Tieres, das kurz davor ist, sein Gegenüber anzufallen. Daryls Muskeln spannten sich.

„Wieso? Du hast damit angefangen, mich zu beschimpfen, genau wie dieser Feigling es getan hat!"  
„Hey, das bringt doch nichts." Glenn. Genervt.

„Hört auf! Hört auf zu streiten." Carol. Verzweifelt.

„Du nennst meinen Bruder einen Feigling? Wer war es denn, der ihn da oben auf dem Dach angekettet hat?"

Es war wie der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Daryl traf keine bewusste Entscheidung, als er auf T-Dog losging, das tat er nie, wenn die Wut ihn übermannte. Er war seinem Zorn so hilflos ausgeliefert wie ein gefesselter Mann den Beißern ausgeliefert ist.

„Es reicht!"

Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seine Oberarme. Er wurde heftig nach hinten gezerrt, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Brust eines anderen. Ricks Stimme nah an seinem Ohr:  
„Daryl, lass den Scheiß. Beherrsch dich!"

Es sagte es so leise, dass nur Daryl es hören konnte, und das war vermutlich der Grund, warum mit einem Mal der Großteil seiner Wut verrauchte. Seine Arme erschlafften.

Rick löste seine Umklammerung und trat zwischen ihn und T-Dog.

„Was soll dieser Unsinn? Haben wir nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals? Müsst ihr euch unbedingt die Köpfe einschlagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sein Problem ist", erwiderte T-Dog, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt.

Daryl spuckte verächtlich zur Seite aus, sagte jedoch nichts. Was würde es bringen, wenn Rick erfahren würde, wie T-Dog, wie vielleicht die meisten aus der Gruppe gerade über ihn dachten? Einen Scheißdreck, genau. Darum sagte er nichts und stapfte an beiden vorbei.

Hinter ihm blieben die anderen noch ein paar Augenblicke stehen.

„Verstehst du das?", fragte Maggie Glenn.

„Ne", sagte Glenn, „aber unser Zombiejäger ist nun mal leicht zu reizen. Teil seiner Natur. Darum ist er wohl so´n Naturtalent."

„Los, weiter. Je länger wir hier herrumstehen, desto gefährlicher wird es", sagte Rick laut. Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

Auf der Straße angekommen, begaben sie sich stumm in die Formation, die Rick vorgesehen hatte – Carol, Lori und Carl bildeten den Kern, dann kamen Hershel, Beth und Maggie. Glenn weigerte sich, Maggies Hand zu nehmen.

„Hör zu, Maggie. Ich geh mit den anderen um euch rum, okay?"

„Glenn …"

„Da ist es auch nicht wesentlich gefährlicher, aber ich habe eine Chance, euch zu beschützen. Okay?" Er sah sie beschwörend an. Daryl hatte den Eindruck, als wolle er eine Szene vermeiden. Er ging an den beiden vorbei, die Armbrust am Anschlag, ohne den Ausgang ihres Gesprächs mitzuverfolgen. Jedoch musste der Asiate sich durchgesetzt haben, denn wenig später bildete er zusammen mit Rick und T-Dog einen der vier Pfeiler ihrer kleinen Aufstellung, ein jeder eine Schusswaffe in der Hand und die Augen aufmerksam geradeaus gerichtet.

Daryl übernahm zusammen mit Rick die Führung. Sie nickten einander zu, das stumme Einverständnis, dass Daryl keinen Ärger machen und Rick ihm diesbezüglich vertrauen würde.

Die Straße führte gute drei Meilen gerade aus, bevor sie eine erste Kurve tat. Sie hatten Wasser und alles an Proviant mitgenommen, was noch übrig war, doch als sie rasteten und ihr spätes Frühstück verzehrten, reichte es kaum aus, um alle satt zu kriegen.

Sie blieben nicht lange stehen, denn sie fühlten sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Daryl lief mit knurrendem Magen weiter und nahm dankbar die Wasserflasche entgegen, die Hershel ihm reichte, als er an ihm vorbei patrouillierte.

„Nichts in Sicht. Keine Tankstelle, nicht einmal ein verlassenes Auto", sagte Glenn. Er hob sein Baseballcap an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die schweißnasse Stirn. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch und brannte ihnen allen im Nacken, eine Farce nach der durchfrorenen Nacht.

„Zum Teufel damit. Das war ´ne bescheuerte Idee!" T-Dog schon wieder. Daryl wandte sich zu ihm um. Der Schwarze hielt sein Gewehr mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und starrte Rick vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wohin führst du uns denn, häh? Wie lang sollen wir noch so weitermachen?"

„Bis wir eine Tankstelle finden", erwiderte Rick ruhig. Er machte sich kaum die Mühe, T-Dog überhaupt anzusehen.

„Vertraut mir."

„Dir vertrauen?" Daryl blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Carol. Sie etwa auch?  
„Wie sollen wir jemandem vertrauen, der seinen besten Freund skrupellos ermordet?"

Rick senkte den Kopf, blieb aber nicht stehen.  
„Ich habe euch gesagt, was wirklich vorgefallen ist."  
„Du kannst viel behaupten."  
„Moment mal! Mein Dad lügt nicht!"

Carl, der von Lori und Carol flankiert wurde, sah sich wutentbrannt nach allen Seiten um.

„Wer das glaubt, hat keine Ahnung!"

Lori schien im Begriff etwas zu sagen, doch sie schloss den Mund wieder.

Das gibt´s doch nicht, dachte Daryl. Dann musste er eben seinen Senf dazu geben.

„Wann hat Rick uns das letzte Mal belogen?", fragte er herausfordernd in die Runde. „Ich meine nicht die Sache mit dem Infiziert-sein", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er in die Gesichter sah. „Klar, dass hat er uns verschwiegen. Ich finde auch, dass das ´n ziemlich großer Scheiß-Fehler war, aber jetzt ist´s nun mal, wie´s ist. Was hätte uns die Wahrheit denn gebracht? Also jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich mich in so´n scheiß Beißer verwandle, sobald ich sterbe, hab ich nur noch mehr Grund zu überleben. Wie sieht´s bei euch aus?"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Daryl." Carol sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an. Sie wirkte ernstlich verstört.

„Es verändert _alles_. Es gibt keine Hoffnung!"

Die Gruppe war stehen geblieben. Alle starrten Carol an.

„Egal, wo wir hingehen, egal, wie viele Beißer wir erledigen oder wie lange wir überleben … Es wird niemals enden! Wir alle werden zu diesen … diesen Dingern. Keiner von uns wird je ein friedliches Leben haben, noch nicht mal einen friedlichen Tod!"

Alle schienen sprachlos, betroffen davon, dass Carol ausgesprochen hatte, was alle dachten.

Daryl erwiderte wütend: „Und ich soll mich jetzt in den Straßengraben legen und sterben? Soll mir ´ne Kugel in den Kopf jagen? Dir vielleicht zuerst? Am besten, wir fangen mit den Kindern an, dann die Frauen, wie sieht´s aus?"  
Seine Stimme kippte fast vor Aggression. Wie ihm diese dämlichen Diskussionen zuwider waren. Wie konnte man sich nur darüber streiten, ob man leben wollte oder nicht? Sein Leben war schon immer beschissen gewesen und er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, einfach alles hinzuwerfen. Niemals ernsthaft zumindest. Das sprach gegen jedes Naturgesetz, das auf der Welt noch gelten mochte.

Carol sah ihn lange an.

„Vielleicht wäre das wirklich das beste", sagte sie schließlich.

Lori trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück. In ihrem Gesicht stand die Bestürzung geschrieben, die auch Daryl empfand.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst."

Maggie packte Glenn am Handgelenk. Sie starrte Carol an, in ihrem Ausdruck lag mehr Furcht als Entsetzen.

„Wir suchen eine Tankstelle", schaltete Rick sich ein. Daryl fand, er hörte sich an wie ein kaputtes Tonband.

„Füllen unsere Vorräte auf, bringen das Benzin zu den Wagen und fahren weiter. Dann suchen wir nach einem Ort, an dem wir bleiben können. _Leben_ können. Ich weiß, dass es so einen Ort da draußen gibt. Und wenn nicht, werden wir ihn uns schaffen. Denn das ist, was wir Menschen auf der Erde seit Anbeginn der Zeit tun: Wir schaffen uns Lebensraum."

Er wandte sich wieder um.

„Aber eins nach dem anderen. Also los, weiter."

T-Dog machte den Mund auf, aber Daryl warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Rick hat Recht", sagte Hershel. „Wir gehen weiter, uns bleibt sowieso keine andere Wahl. Keine Vernünftige, meine ich."  
Niemand sah Carol direkt ins Gesicht, als die Gruppe weiter zog. Daryl schulterte seine Armbrust und stapfte voran. Ihm lief die Suppe den Rücken hinab, sein Hemd war durchtränkt, obwohl er die Ärmel abgerissen hatte. Seine Füße pulsierten in den dichten Schuhen.

Er sehnte sich gerade ein Plätzchen im Schatten herbei, mit einer kühlen Dose Bier in der Hand, als ein gellender Schrei die Stille durchriss.

„Was war das?", rief Glenn vom hinteren Teil des Zuges.

Rick und Daryl sahen sich an.

„Das kam von da vorne", sagte Rick.

„Sehen wir nach." Daryl sprintete los.

Rick sah sich nach den anderen um, sein Blick blieb auf seiner Familie haften.

„Bleibt hier. Sucht Deckung im Gestrüpp, aber bleibt zusammen. T-Dog, Glenn, Hershel … Ihr übernehmt das. Hershel hat das Kommando."

Damit folgte er Daryl, halb einen Ruf von Lori erwartend, der ihn zurückhalten sollte, doch er kam nicht. Carl rief ihn und das Herz tat ihm in der Brust weh, seinen eigenen Sohn zu ignorieren, doch Daryl war schon gut zwanzig Schritte voraus. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, wenn er ihn einholen wollte.


	2. Mal eben zur Tanke

II

Körperhaltung: Gespannt. Konzentration: Hundert Prozent. Sinne geschärft, Bewegungen katzenhaft, lief Daryl die Hügelkuppe hinauf, um dann für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu verharren, als er sah, was vor ihm lag: Rechts von der Straße, nur noch ein paar Gehminuten entfernt, lag eine heruntergekommene Tankstelle. Das gelbe Muschellogo wies Risse auf und die Benzinpreise waren wohl seit gut einem halben Jahr unverändert, aber da stand sie, wie eine Fata Morgana in der Wüste. Daryl überwand seine Überraschung und zwang seine Beine vorwärts. Er spürte keine Müdigkeit mehr, keinen Hunger und keine Hitze, sobald er in Bewegung war, das Ziel fest vor Augen.

Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern, der Schrei gellte ihm nach wie vor in den Ohren. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er von einem Mann oder einer Frau kam. In Todesangst klingen alle Menschen wie Schweine, die zur Schlachtbank geführt werden.

Hinter ihm Ricks Schritte, er hörte, wie der Sheriff seine Waffe entsicherte.

Daryl hielt sich auf der rechten Straßenseite und verbarg sich hinter einer Reklametafel, die für Seven-up warb. Rick kam angelaufen und lehnte sich neben ihm mit dem Rücken an das knarrende Holz.

„`Ne Tankstelle, na toll. Und ausgerechnet hier muss Rambazamba sein, oder was?"  
„Hast du was gesehen?", fragte Rick. Er spähte hinter der Tafel hervor. Die Tankstelle lag nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt.

„Nichts."

„Wir müssen reingehen."  
„Da sind wir ausnahmsweise Mal einer Meinung."  
Daryl, der sonst nicht viel darauf hielt, sein Leben grundlos für einen Fremden zu riskieren, dachte an die Mengen an Sprit, die in der Tankstelle auf sie warteten. Ihre Probleme, zumindest was das Fortkommen anging, wären mit einem Schlag gelöst. Er war sich außerdem sicher, dass sie da drinnen Essbares finden würden – egal, wie viele Eichhörnchen er noch erlegen würde, der Winter stand vor der Tür und die Biester waren immer schwerer einzufangen.

Ohne neuen Proviant würde die Gruppe schon sehr bald am Hungertuch nagen.

„Geh nach hinten, such nach einem zweiten Eingang. Ich schleich mich vorne an und checke die Lage."

Ricks Flüstern war scharf und befehlsgewohnt. Daryl machte sich auf den Weg und dachte, dass wenn ihm früher einer gesagt hätte, dass er Mal Befehle von ´nem Bullen annehmen würde …

Die Steinchen unter Daryls Schuhen flogen nach allen Seiten, als er über den Schotter hastete, bemüht, leise zu sein. Er eilte in gebückter Haltung an den Fenstern der Tankstelle vorbei. Die Zapfsäulen lagen auf der anderen Seite, dort, wo Rick sich jetzt aufhielt.

Daryl lauschte nach Geräuschen von drinnen, aber er hörte nichts. Er erreichte die Hinterseite des Gebäudes und schlich sich an eine weiß lackierte Tür, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach verschlossen war.

Er drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Wellblech der Tankstelle und umschloss behutsam den Türknauf mit der linken Hand. Langsam drehte er den Knauf in den Uhrzeigersinn und rechnete so fest damit, dass die Tür nicht nachgeben würde, dass ihm beinah ein Laut der Überraschung entfleucht wäre, als die Tür nach außen aufschwang.

Langsam schlich er um das Türblatt herum und sah sich völliger Dunkelheit gegenüber. Er blinzelte angestrengt und kniff die Augen zusammen, um seine vorübergehende Blindheit zu vertreiben, doch die schwarzen Knospen blühten vor seinen Augen auf, wie immer, wenn er aus hellem Tageslicht einen abgedunkelten Raum betrat.

Wenn es draußen Nacht gewesen wäre, oder Regenwetter, oder hätte er noch einen Augenblick länger gewartet, oder wäre das Licht in dem Lagerraum der Tanke an gewesen, dann hätte der Beißer ihn nicht überrascht.

Aber wenn´s das Wörtchen Wenn nicht gäbe, hatte Merle immer gesagt, meine Tante wär´ mein Onkel, wenn sie Eier hätte.

Die kalten Hände griffen gierig nach seinem Gesicht, und erst jetzt hörte er das unsägliche Stöhnen des Beißers, roch den fauligen Verwesungsgestank, der einem die Nasenhaare wegätzte, einen bis ins Gehirn penetrierte und Denken und Handeln so unfassbar schwierig machte. Daryl umfasste seine Armbrust fester, er brauchte nur noch abzudrücken, doch der Beißer war zu dicht an ihm dran, dicht genug, um seinen stinkenden Moderatem auf der Wange zu spüren. Die Finger krallten sich in Daryls Haar und rissen daran mit übermenschlicher Kraft.

Für einen Moment kniete er plötzlich wieder vor Dale, den Lauf der Pistole an seiner Stirn, und sah die klaffende Wunde an dessen Bauch, die Innereien, die daraus hervorquillten. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn ein Beißer einen zerriss.

Daryl schloss die Augen und dachte nicht daran, das mit sich geschehen zu lassen.

Sein Instinkt schaltete sich ein; er tat, was er bei jedem anderen, lebendigen Angreifer auch getan hätte: Er verpasste dem Stinker einen kräftigen Tritt in die Eier.

_Meine Tante wär´ mein Onkel, wenn sie Eier hätte._

Der Beißer zeigte sich davon wie erwartet unbeeindruckt, doch Reflex ist Reflex, und der tote Körper krümmte sich für eine Sekunde, lange genug für Daryl, um den Beißer mit aller Kraft von sich zu stoßen.

Zorniges Brüllen. Ein Schwall Sabber sprühte auf Daryls Haut, das Arschloch war sauer, aber er auch. Er riss die Augen auf, ein Luftzug, als der Beißer sich wieder auf ihn stürzte, aber diesmal konnte Daryl ihn erkennen, und zwar glasklar. Die Zeit war zu knapp, aber es genügte ihm, um zu zielen und zu schießen.

Der Pfeil flutschte in die Augenhöhle des Beißers und durchbohrte den Schädel.

„Arschloch", murmelte Daryl, während sein Angreifer auf den Boden sackte. Er zog den Pfeil mit einem Ruck aus dem Schädel des toten Zombies und lud seine Armbrust wieder damit.

„Keine Bewegung."

Das vertraute Gefühl von kühlem Metall an seiner Schläfe verriet ihm, dass ihm jemand eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt, und das ohne, dass er sich umgesehen hätte.

Daryl hob die Hände, in der Rechten die Armbrust.

„Ganz ruhig, Freundchen", sagte die Stimme. Daryl riskierte einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel und sah eine hochgewachsene Gestalt neben sich stehen, in voller Army-Montur, wie man es aus der Glotze kennt.

„Bin ich verhaftet, Officer?"

Der Army-Typ stieß Daryl mit der Mündung gegen die Schläfe.

„Klappe halten. Wurden Sie verletzt? Bisse, Kratzer?"  
Daryl schwieg.

„Antworten Sie!" Es klang, als verlöre der Typ die Geduld.

„Geht ja nicht, wenn er die Klappe halten soll", sagte eine weitere Stimme, die, zu Daryls Erstaunen, weder dumpf noch besonders männlich klang.

Daryl wandte den Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

„Ist wohl ein ganz Pfiffiger."

Auf einer Kiste, verborgen im Halbdunkeln, saß eine Gestalt ohne Helm, dafür mit langen Haaren und ganz offensichtlich in Zivil. Sie trug einen Parka und schwarze Army-Boots.

„Hat man Sie gebissen?", fragte der Army-Typ erneut und stieß Daryl wieder mit der Waffe an.

„Nein", erwiderte Daryl. Langsam wurde er sauer. „Anstatt hier rumzustehen, hätte mir ja ruhig mal einer helfen können!"

„Wir wussten ja nicht, wer da kommt … Hätte auch ein Beißer sein können", sagte Parka.

„Sei still." Army. „Du hast hier draußen eigentlich gar nichts verloren!" Er klang aufgebracht. „Ich regle das."  
Daryl dachte, dass sie entweder großes Schwein gehabt hatten, auf weitere Menschen zu stoßen, oder dass sie jetzt erst recht in der Scheiße saßen. Und er hoffte, dass Rick die Lage peilte und ihn hier rausholte.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Parka war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Sie sprang von der Kiste und ging auf ihn zu. Als sie näher kam, stellte Daryl fest, wie jung sie war – sie konnte höchsten Mitte Zwanzig sein, ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen. So, wie sie sich gab, hätte er sie älter geschätzt. In ´ner Welt voller Beißer musste man eben schnell erwachsen werden.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit. Befehl ist Befehl."

„Wenn er infiziert ist …"

„Befehl ist Befehl."

Diesmal schien das Wort von Army endgültig. Parka nickte stumm.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte Parka. Daryl überlegte sich gerade eine fiese Antwort, als dieser Laut an seine Ohren drang, der Laut eines hungrigen Beißers, der im Begriff ist, über sein nächstes Opfer herzufallen.

„Vorsicht!", brüllte er, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Der Beißer kam wie aus dem Nichts und fiel Army von hinten an.

„Nein", stieß Parka aus, sie klang plötzlich schwach und jung und Daryl wusste mit einem Mal, dass sie noch nie gesehen hatte, wie ein Beißer einen Menschen riss.

Sie machte einen seltsamen Ausfallschritt auf ihren Kumpel zu, als ob sie nicht wüsste, ob sie weglaufen oder ihm helfen wollte.

„Zu spät!", schrie Daryl sie an. „Der ist hinüber!"

Er zielte auf den Beißer und durchbohrte ihn mit demselben Pfeil, mit dem er auch schon seinem eigenen Angreifer den Garaus gemacht hatte.

„Lloyd", sagte Parka. Sie beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie der Beißer nach hinten wegkippte. Dann lief sie wie eine Traumwandlerin auf Army zu, der stöhnend und sich windend am Boden lag. Seine Halsschlagader war zerfetzt, er blutete Seen.

„Lloyd", wiederholte sie und sank vor ihm auf die Knie.

Army, oder Lloyd, blickte sie ungläubig an. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Daryl hatte es schon so oft gesehen, dass er die einzelnen Schritte im Geiste aufzählen konnte: Erst wurden sie blass, die Blutlache immer größer, dann flatterten ihnen die Augen, schlossen sich manchmal, der Atem versagte, ein letztes Zucken, tot … bis …

Aus der Dunkelheit drang ein gieriges Fauchen.

„Raus hier!"

Als sie sich nicht bewegte, packte er sie beim Oberarm und zerrte sie auf die Beine.

„Beweg dich!"

Ohne weitere Rücksicht zu nehmen, schleifte er sie aus dem Gebäude, in das gleißende Sonnenlicht. Sie kniffen die Augen zusammen, konnten nichts sehen und Daryl blinzelte wütend gegen seine neuerliche Blindheit an.

„Weiter", rief er und zog sie mit sich.

„Woher … woher kommen die ganzen Zombies?" Ihre Stimme war irgendwie verzerrt, als ob sie schluchzen müsste und es unterdrückte.

„Die verstecken sich eben gerne in dunklen Gebäuden." Er war inzwischen in der Lage, die Augen zumindest einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und wusste plötzlich, dass sie nicht die zwei Beißer in der Tankstelle gemeint hatte. Vor ihnen, nur einen Steinwurf von ihnen entfernt, wankten gut ein dutzend Beißer auf sie zu, die Arme gierig nach ihnen, nach dem Frischfleisch ausgestreckt, die Hände zu Klauen verformt. Die Köpfe der vorderen neigten sich seitlich, als sie näher kamen. Es mutete wie eine Frage an. _Seid ihr uns wirklich grade entgegen gelaufen? Seid ihr wirklich so blöd?_

Daryl stieß einen Wutschrei aus, als er einen Haken schlug. Seine Finger klammerten sich in Parkas Oberarm. Er fürchtete, wenn er sie losließ, würde sie nicht mit ihm mithalten können, womöglich stolpern oder einfach den Kopf verlieren und in die falsche Richtung davonrennen.

Doch was war die falsche Richtung? Und viel wichtiger: Welche die Richtige?

Daryl versuchte angestrengt, die Lage zu sondieren. Sie liefen jetzt weg von der Tankstelle, weg von der kleinen Horde Beißern, weg von dort, wo die anderen warteten … Die anderen!

Ihm sackte das Herz so plötzlich, dass er jetzt verstand, woher der Spruch _das Herz in die Hose rutschen_ kam.

„Was machst du?", kreischte Parka hinter ihm, als er, statt gerade aus weiterzulaufen, einen Bogen machte und in die Richtung zurücklief, aus der sie eben gekommen waren.

„Was machst du?"

„Wir müssen zurück!" Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Arm, als sie abrupt stehen blieb, die Hacken in den Kies geschlagen. Ihre Hände zerrten an seinem Unterarm.

„Du spinnst wohl! Wir müssen da lang! Weg von den Dingern!" In ihren Augen sah er Tränen aufsteigen, aber sie klang nicht nur ängstlich, sondern auch wütend. Zornestränen.

„Komm!"

„Vergiss es!" Er ließ sie endlich los. Sein Griff hinterließ kleine rote Blutergüsse in ihrem Arm, sie sich später unschön verfärben würden. Wenn es ein Später gab.

Ganz sicher nicht, wenn sie hier noch länger standen und diskutierten.

„Meine Freunde sind da hinten! Ich muss sie warnen!"

„Die werden schon merken, wenn ´ne Gruppe Zombies auf sie zukommt!", brüllte Parka. Ihre Stirn in Falten, Speichel sprühte über ihre Lippen, ihre Wangen waren rosa angelaufen.

„Wir werden gefressen!"

Er wollte sich losreißen, doch die Kleine hatte einen unglaublich festen Griff. Sie umklammerte ihn offensichtlich mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

„Wir gehen zu den Felsen!", schrie sie. „Ich habe Leuchtraketen, so kannst du sie warnen!"

Er starrte sie an. Hinter ihnen kamen die Beißer unaufhörlich näher. Gleich würde er wieder ihren sauren Atem im Nacken spüren. Alle Härchen an seinem Körper sträubten sich, er wusste, sie mussten weg, egal wohin.

Er lief los, auf die Felsformation fernab der Tankstelle zu, auf die sie gedeutet hatte.

Während sie liefen versuchte er seine Armbrust startklar zu machen, doch Parka klammerte sich nach wie vor an ihn, als hätte sie Angst, er würde seine Meinung jeden Moment ändern.

„Lass mich los, du dumme Kuh, ich versuche uns die Beißer vom Leib zu halten!"

Sie gehorchte auf der Stelle. Ihre Augen wurden für einen Moment kugelrund und groß, dann fasste sie in die Tasche ihres Parkas und zog einen kleinen Revolver darauf hervor.

„Kannst du schießen?"

Daryl versuchte, sich auf drei Dinge gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren.

Erstens: Armbrust laden, um den nächsten Beißer umzunieten.

Zweitens: Nach Rick Ausschau halten. Das Arschloch muss doch irgendwo sein!

Drittens: Mit der Tatsache klarkommen, dass Parka plötzlich ´ne Schusswaffe zur Verfügung hat.

„Theoretisch, ja."

Sie starrte die Waffe an und Daryl sah, dass sie sie noch nie benutzt hatte.

Er drehte sich im Laufen um, ohne stehen zu bleiben, setzte die Armbrust an und zielte auf einen der Beißer, ein Typ im Overall, auf dessen Namensschild _Fred_ stand und der vielleicht einmal der Besitzer der Tanke gewesen war. Daryl erledigte ihn mit einem Schuss zwischen die Augen.

„Vorsicht", rief Parka und stieß ihn unsanft von sich weg.

„He", Daryl wandte ihr aufgebracht den Kopf zu, „was soll der Scheiß, du …"

Dann sah er den Stein, der aus dem Boden ragte und über den er fast gefallen wäre, was sein Ende als Beißerfutter so gut wie besiegelt hätte.

„Nichts zu danken." Parka keuchte inzwischen merklich. Ihr Gesicht war schweißüberströmt, sodass ihr das Haar an Stirn und Nacken klebte. Daryl sah erleichtert, dass sie sich den Felsen endlich genähert hatten, ein Ende des Marathons war in Reichweite. Es würde ihr helfen, durchzuhalten.

„Du kannst doch klettern?"

Sie hatten etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Beißer gebracht, die, da sie wandelnde Leichen und damit nicht mehr in Topform waren, unaufhörlich, aber in immer gleichem Tempo nun auf sie zuschwankten.

„Ich fürchte, nein."

Sie lachte. Es klang hysterisch.

„Wenn wir an der Felswand sind, erschieß so viele du kannst. Dann klettern wir!"

Sie keuchte eine Zustimmung, oder zumindest glaubte er, dass es ein Ja gewesen sein könnte, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Er wollte lebend aus der Sache rauskommen, und er würde dafür tun, was nötig war.

Sie erreichten die Felswand, beide außer Atem, aber Parka sackte gegen den Felsen, schloss die Augen und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite.

„Schieß!", schrie Daryl. Die Beißer kamen näher. Sie hatten keine Zeit, und ihre Munition würde nicht für alle reichen.

Er erledigte zwei Beißer in schneller Reihenfolge, bis Parka sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte. Sie blieb mit dem Rücken gegen den Felsen gelehnt stehen.

„Spreiz die Beine", sagte Daryl und zog den letzten Pfeil aus der Halterung. „Sorgt für einen sicheren Stand. Atme tief durch. Drück den Abzug beim Ausatmen und ziel auf ihren Kopf."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sie seine Ratschläge befolgte. Sie schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, gut so, dachte er, dann feuerte sie die Waffe ab.

Sie traf einen Beißer in die Schulter, der nächste Schuss ging daneben. Daryl erledigte ihn mit seinem letzten Pfeil.

„Konzentrier dich", sagte er. Er versuchte, leise zu sprechen. Er dachte darüber nach, ihr die Waffe wegzunehmen, aber es könnte Gerangel geben, denn vermutlich stand sie unter Schock, und auch die Zeit hatten sie nicht.

Sie schoss.

Sie traf.

Ein Beißer ging zu Boden.

„Na geht doch."

„Los, klettere, los!", zischte sie. „Ich brauch dich, damit du mich hochziehst!"

Ihre Augen waren auf die Beißer geheftet, gingen über den Lauf der Pistole hinweg. Sie hielt die Waffe in beiden Händen und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie zu bluten begann.

Als sie schoss, fiel der nächste Beißer um.

Daryl grub die Finger in den rauen Fels und begann mit dem Aufstieg. Am Anfang war die Wand noch einigermaßen eben, doch dann merkte er, wie sie steiler wurde.

„Komm schon!" Er hielt sich mit einer Hand fest, die Fußspitzen fanden halt auf zwei winzigen Felsvorsprüngen. Er war ein geübter Kletterer, doch selbst für ihn war diese Felswand kein Kinderspiel.

„Sieh zu, wo ich mich festhalte, und komm mir nach!"

Parka steckte die Waffe weg und begann mit dem Aufstieg, doch schon nach wenigen Griffen gelangte sie an ihre Grenzen.

„Wohin?", brüllte sie, und aus ihren Augen schossen Tränen. Er wusste, sie schaffte es nicht. Entweder war sie zu erledigt vom Laufen oder mental ausgelaugt oder beides, aber sie würde diese verdammte Felswand nicht alleine hochkommen, noch nicht mal, wenn er ihr sagte, wohin sie treten musste.

Daryl traf eine Entscheidung.

Er blickte sich nicht um. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie nah die Beißer waren. Er ließ einfach los, seine Hände lösten sich von der Felswand, er stieß sich mit den Füßen ab und landete auf dem staubigen, ausgetrockneten Erdboden.

„Was machst du?", schluchzte sie.

„Spring", sagte er.

„Aber –„

„Scheiße, na los! Ich mach das. Spring."

Als sie tatsächlich los lies, erkannte er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Einschätzung. Sie bevorzugte es, ihm zu vertrauen, statt in der aussichtlosen Lage und in Reichweite der Beißer zu verharren, da sie wusste, dass sie es nicht weiter die Felswand hinauf schaffen würde.

Sie landete und stolperte gegen ihn. Er fing sie auf. Hinter ihnen Zähnefletschen, Fauchen, greifende Hände.

„Halt dich fest."

Sie wusste, was er vor hatte und schlang die Arme um seinen schwitzigen Hals, die Beine um seine Hüfte.

Sie mochte dünn sein, aber ihr Gewicht zog ihn nach unten, lähmte ihn, hielt ihn auf.

Verdammt, was mach ich hier eigentlich?, dachte er. Dann fing er wieder an zu klettern.

Sie stieß einen Schreckenslaut aus, als die Hand eines Beißers sie am Fuß berührte und stieß nach ihm.

„Halt still, verdammt noch mal!", fuhr Daryl sie an, obwohl er wusste, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie vergrub das erhitzte Gesicht in seinem Nacken, heißer Haut auf heißer Haut. Seine Finger schabten über den Felsen. Er bemühte sich, die kleine Ratte nicht aus ihrem Käfig zu lassen, die seine Panik war und ihm am Verstand herumnagen würde bis er handlungsunfähig war. Er kletterte, er dachte nicht mehr nach, er kletterte nur noch diese verfluchte steile Felswand hinauf und wünschte sich, dass er einfach loslassen könnte und es schnell vorbei wäre.

Aber das wäre es nicht.

Die Beißer mögen ihre Beute lebendig.

Sie lassen einen so lang wie´s geht am Leben, um sich an einem zu laben.

Daryl biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Hand griff ins Leere und ihn erfasste tatsächlich einen Moment Panik, er hatte daneben gegriffen, sie würden abstürzen, doch dann schob sich eine Hand seinen Arm entlang und führte ihn. Er hatte nur zu weit nach oben gegriffen, da war schon der Abhang, der Rand des Felsens, sie hatten es geschafft.

Er hievte sich mit letzter Kraft hoch, seine Arme zitterten dabei, er stieß sich mit den Füßen ab und sackte auf das heiße Gestein, schrammte sich dabei die Wange auf, aber das war ihm egal.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete.

Ihr Gewicht hob sich von ihm. Er spürte jeden Knochen, jeden Muskel im Leib.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Ihre Hand strich ihm federleicht über den Kopf und er war zu erschöpft, um sich zu wehren. Vielleicht hatte er sich die Berührung auch einfach nur eingebildet.

Der Fremde hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Ohne zu zögern, hatte er sein eigenes Leben riskiert, viel schlimmer, hatte es riskiert, von den Zombies bei lebendigem Leib verschlungen zu werden, weil sie zu schwach war, diesen dummen Felsen hochzuklettern.

Hastig rappelte sie sich auf die Beine. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch anders als er tat sie es, weil sie Angst hatte, panische Angst. Aber ihr war genug Vernunft geblieben, um sich an seine Worte zu erinnern.

_Meine Freunde sind da hinten! Ich muss sie warnen!_

Sie wandte sich zu dem Rucksack um, den Lloyd und Darrell zurückgelassen hatten und beförderte eine Leuchtpistole zutage.

Noch nie war sie den zwei Idioten dankbarer gewesen für deren Beharrlichkeit, ganz nach Vorschrift alles einzupacken, selbst wenn man dafür noch mal zurücklaufen musste. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten, als der Schmerz über Lloyds tot sie hinterrücks traf. Und was war mit Darrell? Auch ihn musste es erwischt haben. Wer sollte so eine Invasion von Zombies lebend überstehen?

Sie hob die Leuchtpistole über ihren Kopf und feuerte.

Die kleine Rakete schrieb eine purpurne Bahn aus Rauch in den Himmel, bevor sie hoch über ihrem Kopf explodierte und in hellen Funken zerstob.

„Bitte", murmelte der Fremde und sie blickte ihn erschrocken an. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, er sei ohnmächtig geworden. „ … bitte mach, dass sie´s kapieren."

„Ganz bestimmt", sagte sie und versuchte, so viel Zuversicht wie nur möglich in ihre Stimme zu packen.

„Wenn´s so endet … Das wär´ einfach", er stieß einen zitternden Atemstoß aus, „einfach lächerlich."


	3. Glaskäfig

III

„Wie heißt du?"

Sie setzte sich vor ihn und nahm seine Rechte in ihre weichen Hände. Er zog die Hand zurück, aber die Bewegung bereitete ihm nur Schmerzen. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Deine Muskeln sind übersäuert. Beweg dich nicht."

„Keine Chance. Muss weiter."

Sie schloss die Finger mit sanftem Druck um seine Hand.

„Ich habe Hilfe geholt. Von hier an übernehme ich."

Er sah blinzelnd zu ihr auf. Sein Kinn lag auf dem harten Felsen. Trotz ihres schweißnassen Gesichts, den roten Flecken auf Wangen und Hals sah sie nun wieder selbstbewusster aus, als ob sie wüsste, was zu tun war. Nur einen Augenblick lang dachte er, wie schön es wäre, die Verantwortung für sein Leben und das der anderen einfach in ihre Hände abzugeben und zu schlafen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hand, die sie hielt. Sie tupfte die Fingerspitzen mit ihrem Ärmel ab und er sah auch weshalb: Seine Hände bluteten. Er hatte sich beim Aufstieg die Hände aufgeschürft und es nicht mal gespürt.

Dafür brannte es jetzt wie die Hölle.

„Ahhh." Er kniff die Augen zu.

„`Tschuldigung."

Sie lehnte sich zurück, hakte die Finger in einen Schultergurt des Rucksacks und zog ihn heran. Dann zog sie eine Wasserflasche daraus hervor und beträufelte seine Hand damit.

Er starrte die Flasche an.

„Durstig?"

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihrem Knie ab, kippte etwas Wasser in ihrer zur Schale geformten Handfläche und ließ es über sein Gesicht laufen. Er kam sich vor wie bei der Taufe und wollte das schon sagen, doch sie wiederholte die Prozedur und das kühle Nass tat so gut, dass es ihm die Worte und sogar den Zynismus verschlug.

„Kannst du aufstehen, wenn du es ganz langsam versuchst?"

Er nickte, aber er dachte, dass er lieber liegen bleiben und nicht über Carol und den kleinen Carl und Glenn und seine kleine Freundin und die anderen nachdenken würde. Auch nicht über Rick, dessen Chance, die Beißerattacke zu überleben, von allen am geringsten war.

_Was ist los mit dir? Schwächelst du etwa, du Pussy?_

„Geh weg, Merle", murmelte er. Er hörte Schritte näher kommen und dachte, dass er die Augen zugemacht hatte, ohne sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden. Parka wandte sich nach jemandem um.

„Lass sie … sie ist okay …"

Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder ihr zu nahe kam. Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Fels sich auftat und er fiel, fiel, fiel.

Wortfetzen erreichten ihn. Wer hatte auf ihn geschossen?

_Andrea, die Mistkuh._

Sie hat es zum Wohl der Gruppe getan. Ich hätt´s auch gemacht.

„Tot."

Parkas Stimme, leise, entfernt.

„Und Darrell?" Eine sonore Stimme, die diese Frage stellte. Tief und angenehm.

„Weiß nicht. Ich glaube … Ich weiß nicht."

„Sprich."

„Ich glaube, er hat es nicht geschafft."

Schritte auf einem Steinfußboden. Stille.

„Was ist mit ihm, Professor? Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?" Eine dritte Stimme. Daryl war so müde.

„Testet sein Blut. Dann das übliche Prozedere."

„Jawohl, Professor."

Daryl spürte Bewegung, vielleicht lag er auf einer Krankenliege. Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber es ging einfach nicht.

_Die haben dir was gegeben. Du hast dich einfangen lassen wie´n Karnickel zur Jagdsaison, und jetzt schneiden sie dir die Kehle auf und lassen dich schön langsam ausbluten._

Geh weg, dachte Daryl und da ihm das Toben und Brüllen durch seine Reglosigkeit verwährt wurde, war ihm nach Heulen zumute.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, blendete ihn gleißendes Licht.

„Ich hab ´n scheiß Déjà-vu … oder wie das heißt." Seine Stimme war rau, wie nach einem langen, tiefen Schlaf. Er hob den Arm, um seine Augen vor dem akuten Lichteinfall zu schützen und richtete sich auf.

Zu seiner Erleichterung funktionierte es ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Weder hatte man ihn mit Drogen noch mit Lederriemen ans Bett gefesselt. Er ließ den Arm sinken, um zu sehen, wo er sich befand, und in einer Zeitspanne von weniger als zwei Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass er tiefer in der Scheiße steckte, als er je angenommen hatte.

_Sie haben dich in ´nen verfickten Glaskasten gesperrt, du Pussy!_

Daryl riss die Beine aus dem Bett, die weißen Laken fielen dabei zu Boden, doch er stolperte achtlos weiter und erreichte auch schon die Wand seines Zimmers, die aus einer einzigen Plexiglasscheibe bestand.

„Was soll das, verflucht noch mal!" Er hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen das Plexiglas. Die Scheibe erzitterte, doch mehr passierte nicht. Seine Hände waren dick bandagiert und er fing an, sich den Verband von der Rechten zu zerren, um mit seinen Knöcheln bessere Schlagkraft zu erzielen, so, wie er sie auch nutzte, wenn er jemanden verprügelte.

„Hey! Hört ihr mich, ihr verfluchten Wichser?"

Er blickte sich um. Außer dem Krankenbett und einem Tropf stand nichts in dem „Zimmer". Der Boden war ebenfalls aus einer Art Plastik, genauso wie die Decke, in die Neonröhren eingelassen waren, die Licht spendeten. Dann entdeckte Daryl die kleine Kamera in der Ecke des Würfels.

„Lasst mich hier raus!" Er brüllte die Kamera an. Als er sah, dass das Auge sich bewegte, als er wusste, dass man ihn beobachtete, verlor er völlig die Beherrschung.

„Ihr sollt mich rauslassen! Habt ihr nicht gehört! Lasst mich raus!"

Die Kamera war unerreichbar für ihn, selbst wenn er auf das Bett gestiegen wäre, man hatte sie sicher hinter einer Plastikvorrichtung installiert. Sicher vor Zugriffen eines Gefangenen.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit den Fäusten gegen die Scheiben zu trommeln. Dahinter erkannte er nur einen großen, leeren Raum, den Steinboden, hohe Decken. Es war schwer, mehr auszumachen, denn die Scheiben spiegelten und er sah vor allem sich selbst, die Augenringe, dicker als sonst, die Augen klein und verkniffen, der Haut so blass als wäre er ein Vampir oder ein Beißer.

„Verdammte Arschlöcher! Aaaaahhh!"

Er nahm Anlauf und donnerte mit der Schulter gegen das Plexiglas. Es federte ein wenig, doch er selbst torkelte zurück, stieß gegen das Bett und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

„Nachdem Sie nun auf dem Hosenboden gelandet sind, darf ich Sie bitten, nicht so einen Radau zu veranstalten? Sie führen sich ja schlimmer auf als so manches unserer Versuchsobjekte."

Schritte, die gemächlich näher kamen, dazu das rhythmische Klacken eines Gehstock.

Daryl hob den Kopf.

„Ich dimme die Beleuchtung ein bisschen, damit Sie mich besser sehen können."

Ein Schemen war vor dem Würfel aufgetaucht. Das Licht wurde schwächer, und statt seiner selbst sah Daryl nun einen alten Mann vor sich, der, schwer auf seinen langen, filigranen Stock gestützt, zu ihm hereinblickte. Die Augen hinter dem zierlichen Brillengestell waren von blauer Farbe und so klar wie der Morgentau, der Rest des Mannes … Nun, Merle hätte gesagt, er sei ein alter Furz.

Die schlohweißen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst, der Haaransatz war weit nach hinten verschoben und der Bart wirkte ungepflegt. Der Kerl musste mindestens um die achtzig sein. Als er sprach, entblößte er mindestens fünf Goldzähne.

„Besser jetzt?"

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Professor Charles Rhodes. Ich bin Gründer und Leiter der Einrichtung zur Erforschung des Phänomens der Wandelnden Toten."

Daryl spürte seine Kinnlade sacken und wünschte sich, sich nicht so dämlich und hilflos zu fühlen.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Professor Rhodes lächelte.

„In meinem Anwesen an jenem Highway, den Sie und Ihre Freunde so fleißig bewandert haben. Zu Fuß, wie ich mir habe sagen lassen. Wirklich mutig, dass muss man Ihnen lassen."

Daryl kam auf die Füße.  
„Was? Wo sind sie? Sind sie hier?"

Professor Rhodes nickte.

„Ihre Leute befinden sich unter Quarantäne wie Sie, Mr Dixon. Haben Sie keine Sorge, Ihren Freunden geht es gut."

Daryl starrte den alten Mann ungläubig an.

„Aber was ist mit …"  
„Mit Rick Grimes, dem Sheriff?" Es klang, als hätte man ihn schon zu oft auf diese Sache angesprochen.

„Wir suchen nach ihm."

Daryl ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das hieß, er war tot. Und es war seine eigene Schuld.

_Du gibst dir die Schuld für den Tod eines scheiß Bullen? Pussy, wie weit ist es denn mit dir gekommen? Langsam mach ich mir echt Gedanken um dich, wirst noch zu ´nem richtigen Schnuckelchen._

„Lassen Sie mich endlich hier raus."

„Leider kann ich Ihrem Wunsch erst in ein paar Stunden entsprechen. Ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, aber es dauert seine Zeit, bis die Tests abgeschlossen sind. Ich möchte für meine Mitarbeiter und mich kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

„Risiko? Wovon sprechen Sie eigentlich, alter Mann? Wäre ich ein Beißer, würde ich mich jetzt nicht so angeregt mit Ihnen unterhalten, oder?"

„Ich muss Sie um noch ein wenig Geduld bitten", erwiderte der Professor. Er machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen. Bis dahin bitte ich Sie, Ihre blinde Wut im Zaum zu halten. Sie schaden sich damit nur selbst."  
Er ging davon, schwer auf seine Gehhilfe gestützt. Daryl trat an die Scheibe.

„Lassen Sie mich raus! Ich muss den Sheriff finden!"

Professor Rhodes hob die Hand.

„Geduld ist eine lernbare Tugend."

Das Licht ging plötzlich in voller Stärke wieder an. Daryl schmetterte die offene Hand gegen das Plexiglas, ließ den Kopf sinken und fühlte sich so ausgeliefert, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben.

_Am besten, du bläst dem Bullen noch schön einen, wenn du losgegangen bist und ihn gefunden hast. Schwuchtel._

„Halt die Klappe, Merle."

Er ließ den blutigen Abdruck seines Handballens zurück, als er zum Bett hinüberging. Doch statt sich zu setzen, begann er, in seiner kleinen Zelle auf und ab zugehen.

Daryl hatte ein gutes Zeitgefühl. Seine innere Uhr war trainiert vom Jagen, dem Durchstreifen dichter Wälder, die manchmal kein Sonnenlicht durch ihre Baumkronen schimmern ließen. Er hatte noch nie eine Armbanduhr besessen, war immer auf die Zeichen der Natur und seine eigene Intuition angewiesen gewesen, weil sein Vater der Ansicht war, so etwas wie Uhren oder Nintendos oder Modelleisenbahnen seien Schnickschnack, den man im Leben nicht brauchte. Solange der Fernseher lief, was konnte man sich dann noch mehr wünschen?

Es überraschte ihn also nicht, als – es musste so gegen sechs Uhr Abends sein – ein leises Surren ertönte und kurz darauf die Plexiglasscheibe zu seiner Rechten von einer unsichtbaren Mechanik nach oben gezogen wurde.

„Sie dürfen passieren", sagte eine Stimme durch einen rauschenden Lautsprecher.

Daryl erhob sich vom Bett, auf dem er seit ein paar Stunden gelegen und gewartet hatte und beäugte misstrauisch die Dunkelheit, die jenseits seines Glasgefängnisses lag. Als hätten sie geahnt, dass er nicht ins Ungewisse laufen würde, schaltete jemand das Licht an. Flackernd strömte das weiße Licht der Neonbeleuchtung den Raum, der sich als größer entpuppte, als Daryl ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Boden war mit Steinplatten ausgelegt, die Wände in einem hässlichen Grün gestrichen, das ihn an Popel erinnerte, und die Decken bestanden aus einer Art Plastikverkleidung, an der nicht nur die Neonröhren angebracht waren, sondern auch Sprinkler, in regelmäßigen Abständen angeordnet, sodass sie den ganzen Raum abdeckten.

Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, nicht ohne sich nach allen Seiten umzusehen. Keine Menschenseele war in Sicht.

„Begeben Sie sich zum Ausgang." Wieder die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Daryl würde dem Kerl den Hals umdrehen, wenn er ihm je persönlich gegenüber stand. Er fühlte sich wie eine Maus im Käfig, eine Laborratte, die unter Beobachtung stand.

„Er liegt direkt vor Ihnen."

Es stimmte. Eine große, graue Metalltür war in eine der Wände eingelassen, soweit er sagen konnte, war es der einzige Ausgang. Als er sich ihr näherte, schwang sie leise quietschend nach innen auf.

„Guten Abend, Mr Dixon."

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand der Professor, die Hände über dem Knauf seines Stockes gefaltet, und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Ihre Tür braucht ´ne Portion Öl in den Scharnieren."

Professor Rhodes ignorierte das.

„Sie haben sich hoffentlich gut erholt? Die Strapazen waren nicht zu groß, hoffe ich?"

„Strapazen nennen Sie das? Sie haben mich wie ´n Versuchskaninchen in ´nem beschissenen Glaskasten eingesperrt!"

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits erklärt, warum dies nötig war", erwiderte Rhodes. „Ich bedauere Ihren Ärger wirklich zutiefst."

„Lassen Sie das Gequatsche und sagen sie mir, wo hier der Ausgang ist. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Das entlockte Rhodes ein kleines Lächeln.

„Seien Sie so gut und folgen mir. Sie sind der letzte. Ihre Freunde warten bereits auf Sie."

Daryl beschlich das Gefühl, dass er nach wie vor keine große Entscheidungsfreiheit besaß. Er folgte dem kleinen Mann, der vor ihm herhinkte, einen langen, schmalen Gang entlang zu einer weiteren Metalltür.

„Was ist das hier?"

„Das ist unser Hochsicherheitsareal. Normalerweise beherbergt es sonst die Versuchsobjekte, darum die hohen Sicherheitsstandards."

Er blieb vor einem kleinen Display stehen, der Daryl an die ganze Technik im Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle erinnerte, und gar einen Code ein. Die Erinnerung sorgte nicht dafür, dass Daryl sich wohler fühlte.

„Meinen Sie mit Versuchsobjekten die Beißer?"

Die Tür öffnete sich, wieder nach innen, und sie traten hinaus in den Eingangsbereich eines Hauses, eines ziemlich großen und teueren noch dazu. Rechts lag die Haustür, Daryl prägte es sich ein, die Muskeln in seinen Beinen zuckten bereits, doch er musste warten, denn er dachte an die Gruppe, die sich hier irgendwo aufhielt.

Zu ihrer Linken lag eine breite Steintreppe, wie Daryl sie nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Sie war mit einem roten Teppich belegt. Das Geländer war aus Mahagoni und auf Hochglanz poliert. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde von Landschaften. Soweit Daryl erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um die Wälder und Landschaftsstriche von Georgia.

„Dass Sie und ihre Leute sie Beißer nennen, ist mir bereits aufgefallen. Eine interessante Bezeichnung. Treffend, natürlich. Folgen Sie mir bitte hier entlang."

Sie durchschritten die Eingangshalle. Das Klacken des Stockes hallte an den Steinwänden wieder.

„Hin und wieder fangen meine Leute einen der … _Beißer_ ein und bringen ihn hierher. Es stellt ein Risiko dar, aber uns bleibt keine große Wahl."

„Was machen Sie mit ihnen?"  
„Wir beobachten sie. Versuchen, ihre Verhaltensmuster zu durchschauen."  
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen dämlich, wenn Sie ihre Verhaltensmuster untersuchen, außerhalb ihrer natürlichen Umgebung?", fragte Daryl. Er wusste nichts von solchem Wissenschaftskram, aber er besaß gesunden Menschenverstand.

Der Professor reagierte nicht verärgert, sondern amüsiert.

„Sie haben nicht ganz Unrecht. Wir betreiben natürlich auch Feldstudien, so gut es geht, aber diese Missionen gestalten sich als recht anspruchsvoll und schwierig."

Sie erreichten eine breite Tür aus Mahagoni, deren Klinke vergoldet war. Daryl fragte sich, wie man so viel Geld für so unnötigen Scheiß ausgeben konnte. Jetzt war die Welt am Untergehen, und was hatte man da noch von hübschen Türknäufen und teuren Bildern?

Professor Rhodes öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein.

„Daryl!"

Der Raum war kleiner als die Vorhalle, sogar wesentlich, sodass es kurz den Eindruck erweckte, als betrete man eine überdimensionale Besenkammer. Er war ausgelegt mit abgetretenen Perserteppichen, die Wände waren vertäfelt.

Gut ein dutzend Sitzgelegenheiten standen hier, Diwans, Sofas, Ohrensessel vor einem unbefeuerten Kamin. Darauf verstreut saßen die Mitglieder der Gruppe, die ihm jetzt ihre Gesichter zuwandte, auf denen zu seinem Erstaunen Erleichterung stand.

Carol kam auf ihn zu.

„Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut!"

Sie ergriff seine Hand.

„Oh Gott, was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?"  
Er zog sie hastig zurück.

„Alle hier in Ordnung?", fragte er in die Runde, um Carol nicht direkt ansehen und ihre Besorgnis ertragen zu müssen.

Lori saß mit Carl auf einem der mit rotem Samt bezogenen Diwane. Sie rutschte an den Rand vor, ihr Gesicht war abgespannt.

„Wir sind okay", sagte Hershel. Er stand am Kamin. „Dank des Professors."

In der Hand hielt er ein Glas Wasser, mit dem er Rhodes zuprostete.

„Es ist der Umsichtigkeit meines Mitarbeiters zu verdanken, dass Sie alle gesund und munter sind", erwiderte Rhodes.

„Was ist mit Rick?", wollte Daryl wissen. Sein Blick traf Carls, dessen Augen verheult aussahen und um dessen Nase Rotzkruste klebte.

Er war wirklich noch ein Kind.

„Sie suchen nach ihm", sagte Hershel.

„Meine Männer tun alles, was in ihrer Macht steht."  
Lori drehte sich von ihnen weg und legte sich die Hand auf den Mund.

„Mom." Sie reagierte nicht auf das Zupfen an ihrem Ärmel.

Daryl sah sich noch mal im Raum um.

„Wo ist der Chinamann?"

Maggie trat vor, dessen kleine Freundin, und wie immer sah sie ihn mit dieser Mischung aus Trotz und Wut an, der Ausdruck ihres Überlebenswillens, fand Daryl.

„_Glenn_ wurde verletzt", sagte sie. „Am Kopf. Er hat …"

„Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren. Es ging alles so schnell. Wir sind nur knapp entkommen", sagte Hershel. Er legte seiner Tochter einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie machte sich los.

„Es wäre nicht passiert, wenn ihr auf uns gehört hättet!"

„Maggie …"

„Wir hätten die Deckung verlassen sollen, dann hätte man uns eher gefunden und wir wären den Beißern nicht begegnet!" Sie ließ ihre hilflose Wut an ihrem Vater aus.

„Rick hat gesagt …", begann Hershel, doch Maggie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Was Rick gesagt hat, weiß ich! Aber es war ein Fehler, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Ohne Rick wären du und Glenn jetzt tot."

Das kam von Lori. Ihre Stimme war leise, gefährlich ruhig. Maggie fuhr zu ihr herum und starrte sie aufgebracht an. Lori erwiderte ihren Blick eisern.

„Ohne ihn wärt ihr mit dem Auto vorgefahren. Die Beißer hätten euch bei der Tankstelle überrascht, so wie sie Rhodes´ Erkundungstrupp überrascht haben. Wir wären Darrell nie begegnet, sondern vermutlich auf die Suche nach euch gegangen und selbst …"  
„Das bringt doch nichts!", rief Carl. Er sprang auf die Beine und starrte seine Mutter und Maggie wutentbrannt an. „Dad ist weg und wir streiten! Ich will ihn suchen gehen!"

Der Streit drohte zu eskalieren, da schlug Rhodes mit dem Stock heftig gegen das Gitter des Kamins. Der Widerhall ließ sie alle verstummen.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie alle am Rand Ihrer Kräfte stehen und sich um Ihren Freund Rick sorgen. Doch ich muss Sie bitten, Ruhe zu bewahren."  
Daryl trat an Carol vorbei.

„Er hat Recht", sagte er. Er blickte einem nach dem anderen ins Gesicht. Hershel nickte.

„Ihr hört jetzt mit dieser scheiß Streiterei auf, das geht einem ja auf die Nerven."  
T-Dog stieß einen leisen Laut aus.

„Was?", fragte Daryl.

„Und das ausgerechnet aus deinem Mund, Mann."

„Hör auf, T-Dog", sagte Hershel ruhig.

Daryl hätte dem Schwarzen gern eine verpasst, aber er ließ es bleiben.

Professor Rhodes humpelte zu einer weiteren Tür hinüber.

„Ich versichere Ihnen noch einmal: Meine Männer tun alles, um Mr Grimes zu finden. Es sind ausgebildete Soldaten, sie wissen, was sie tun."

Lori schluchzte, doch Rhodes ging darüber hinweg, offensichtlich müde der Diskussion.

„Darf ich Sie nun bitten, sich im Speisesaal einzufinden. Wir nehmen das Abendessen immer pünktlich um sieben Uhr zu uns, auch heute möchte ich keine Ausnahme machen."

Ob es der Hunger war, der sie wie eine Herde verschreckter Lämmer dem Professor hinterher trieb, oder die schlichte Resignation, keiner von ihnen widersprach noch länger. Auch Daryl folgte der Gruppe in den daneben liegenden Raum, der einen großen Tisch beherbergte, an dem mindestens zwölf Leute Platz fanden.

„Wow", hörte er Beth murmeln. Das stille blonde Mädchen sah sich mit den großen Augen eines Kindes um.

Daryl stellte fest, dass die hohen Fenster nicht vernagelt waren, obwohl sie sich im Erdgeschoss befanden. Die schweren Brokatvorhänge waren geöffnet, draußen dämmerte es bereits.

„Das Grundstück ist gesichert?", fragte er Rhodes im Vorbeigehen.

„Oh ja. Es ist umgeben von einem drei Meter hohen Zaun, durch den Strom fließt. Wachposten patrouillieren in kleinen Abständen auf dem Gelände. Dazu kommt die neueste Sicherheitstechnik, die uns erlaubt, vom Hauptkontrollraum aus alles über Kameras zu überwachen."

Daryl sah den Professor an.

„Wer sind Sie noch gleich?"

Rhodes zwinkerte ihm flüchtig zu und setzte sich, offenbar zufrieden mit der Wirkung, die diese Neuigkeiten auf Daryl hatten, an das Kopfende des Tisches.

Daryl wollte sich einen Platz abseits suchen, doch der Professor sagte:

„Sie sind einer der Anführer, also setzen Sie sich zu meiner Linken, wie es sich gehört."

„Ich bin nicht …" Daryl spürte Verlegenheit in sich aufwallen. Lori warf ihm einen Blick zu und er wäre gerne im Boden versunken. Rick hatte er an der Tankstelle zurückgelassen, und jetzt wurde er als _Anführer _der Gruppe bezeichnet?

Doch sie nickte ihm zu, so als ob sie sein Unbehagen gespürt hatte. Er dachte, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben musste, Rick lebend zu finden.

„Ich bin nicht der Anführer", sagte Daryl und entfernte sich vom Tisch.

„Hershel hier kann meinetwegen die Rolle übernehmen, wenn ihr so dringend jemanden braucht, der euch führt die die Lämmchen zur Schlachtbank. Ich werd´s nicht tun."

„Daryl", fuhr Carol dazwischen.

„Nein."

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Speisesaal, der ihm plötzlich stickig vorkam mit diesen erwartungsvollen Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Jetzt verstand er, wie Rick sich tagein, tagaus fühlen musste. Schritte hinter ihm ließen ihn sich umdrehen. Es war Carol.

„Daryl. Niemand hat gesagt, dass du das tun musst. Der Professor …"

„Ich seh doch eure Gesichter! Denkt ihr, ich bin blöd?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie wich vor der unmittelbaren Wut zurück, die seine Mimik beherrschte, seine Gestik aggressiv und ihn gefährlich machte.

Er wusste, sie hatte Angst davor, geschlagen zu werden. Es machte seine Wut noch hilfloser, noch roher.

„Ihr fürchtet euch, weil Rick weg ist, auch wenn auch nicht passt, was er tut! Weil Hershel ein alter Sack ist und der Schwarze unfähig, ein Anführer zu sein, wollt ihr jetzt mich dazu zwingen! Wie könnt ihr Rick einfach so abschreiben, den Mann, der euch ich weiß nicht wie oft das Leben gerettet hat?"  
Sie sah ihn mit dieser Entschlossenheit an, alles auszuhalten, was er ihr an den Kopf warf. Er war versucht, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, unbeherrscht die ganze Hilflosigkeit an ihr auszulassen.

Aber er beherrschte sich doch.

„Niemand verlangt etwas von dir, was du nicht tun willst."  
„Das sehe ich aber anders", erwiderte Daryl. „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und er ergriff die Flucht, weil er der Konfrontation nicht länger ertragen konnte.

„Daryl", hörte sie ihn rufen, und dann Lori, die sagte: „Lass mich, ich mach das."

„Was willst du, du Schlampe?" Er fuhr in der Eingangshalle zu ihr herum. Die hässlichen Worte hallten an den Wänden.

„Dich zurückholen. Wir wollen gemeinsam essen."  
„Ach, plötzlich bin ich euch gut genug. Weißt du, ist schon komisch. Als Rick und Shane noch am Leben waren, wart ihr gar nicht froh genug, wenn ich mich verpisst habe."  
„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" Lori trat auf ihn zu. Offenbar hatte sie keine Angst, er könne ihr gegenüber die Beherrschung verlieren. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau geschlagen, aber das konnte sie nicht wissen.

„Du warst es, der sich immer zurückgezogen hat! Ich weiß, dass Carol versucht hat, dich in die Gruppe zu integrieren, aber du wolltest dich lieber fernhalten. Du! Nicht wir waren es, die dich weggestoßen haben!"  
„Du hältst deinen Mann für tot, darum glaubst du, braucht die Gruppe einen neuen Anführer."  
„Ich halte Rick nicht für tot!"

Sie standen sich gegenüber, sahen sich schwer atmend in die Augen. Loris Worte hatten Daryl jeden Ärger geraubt, ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Du … was?"

„Ich halte meinen Mann nicht für tot", sagte sie leiser. „Rick ist stark. Er kämpft. Für Carl, für mich und …" Sie legte sich die Hände schützend auf den Bauch. Daryls Magen verkrampfte sich bei dieser liebevollen, so mütterlichen Geste. „ … und das Baby."

Sie hob den Blick.

„Wir brauchen dich, weil du genauso auf uns aufpasst, wie er es tut. Und weil ich weiß, dass du ihn suchen willst. Weil du glaubst, dass er noch lebt."

_Kommt dir das irgendwie bekannt vor, Bruder? So-phi-a, sag ich da nur. Das Herzchen lässt dich ihre Drecksarbeit erledigen._

Aber war er nicht genau dafür da?

Daryl ließ den Kopf fallen und blickte auf den Fußboden. Er konnte diese stechenden Augen nicht ertragen, sie sprühten vor ungebrochenem Willen.

„Also tust du mir den Gefallen und kommst wieder mit? Wir wollen jetzt nämlich essen."

Er dachte, dass, wenn er eine Mutter gehabt hätte, sie ihm auf die gleiche Weise die Leviten gelesen hätte, um ihn dann in den Kreis der Familie zurückzuholen.

Lori durchquerte die Halle und drehte sich an der Tür wartend zu ihm um, eine Hand nach wie vor auf dem Bauch, der noch kein Anzeichen von Schwangerschaft erkennen ließ.

Daryl stieß den Atem aus und folgte ihr.

Er ging an Carol vorbei, ohne ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wie immer schämte er sich, wenn er ihr gegenüber ausfallend geworden war. Aber was starrte sie ihn auch immer an mit diesem Blick, der ständig darum zu bitten schien, auf sie aufzupassen, ihr die Geborgenheit zu geben, die ihr eigener Mann ihr Zeit seines Lebens versagt hatte.

Als sie zu dritt in den Speisesaal zurückkehrten, blickte niemand auf. Das Essen wurde von einem älteren Mann mit Schürze serviert, der mit einem kleinen Servierwagen um den Tisch fuhr und Platten mit Wurst, Käse, Gemüse, Salat und gegrilltem Fisch auftat.

Daryl lief das Wasser allein beim Anblick im Mund zusammen. Er verspeiste eine Forelle, die mit Thymian und Knoblauch gefüllt und mit einer wohlschmeckenden Kräuterkruste ummantelt war, nahm sich von der Wurst, von allem offensichtlich reichlich vorhanden, genoss die säuerlich-süßen Tomaten und hatte kaum Zeit, auf die anderen zu achten, die sich ebenso gütlich taten wie er.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie ausgehungert er eigentlich war.

„Gibt es nichts zu trinken?", fragte er an Rhodes gewandt. Der ignorierte die Unhöflichkeit und deutete auf den Wasserkrug.

„Wasser und Tee. Alkohol ist in diesem Haus streng verboten."

Daryl griff nach seinem Glas und spülte das Essen mit Wasser hinunter.

„Schade eigentlich. So ´n Besäufnis wäre jetzt nicht das schlechteste gewesen."  
„Ich dachte, sie wollten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund machen?", fragte Rhodes und traf damit einen wunden Punkt.

„Mit einem Kater geht das schlecht."

Er beäugte den Professor argwöhnisch.

„Soll das heißen, Sie lassen mich hier raus?"

„Sie sind keine Gefangenen, sondern Gäste in meinem Haus. Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie."

„Tut mir leid, aber so, wie sie mich vorhin behandelt haben, hatte ich einen anderen Eindruck."

Der Professor legte sein Besteck an den Rand seines Tellers, auf dem nur eine kleine Portion Fisch und etwas Gemüse lag.

„Ich biete Ihnen Schutz vor den Untoten. Das ist alles. Sie müssen weder meine Hilfe annehmen, noch meine Gastfreundschaft strapazieren, wenn Sie das nicht möchten."

Daryl runzelte die Stirn. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie der Professor mit ihm sprach.  
„Wir sind Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar", sagte Hershel. Seine klugen Augen ruhten auf Rhodes. „Wir wissen, dass wir ohne Sie keine Chance gehabt hätten."

Der Professor nickte.

Daryl wandte den Blick ab, weil er das selbstzufriedene Gesicht nicht länger ertragen konnte. Leute, die immerzu auf Bestätigung aus waren, hatte er noch nie ausstehen können. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein.

„Was ist mit der Kleinen… das Mädchen, das mit ihren Soldaten bei der Tankstelle war?"  
„Sie meinen Avery?"

„Ist das ihr Name? Sie trug einen Parka und hat …"

„Avery hätte nicht dort sein sollen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihr das Leben gerettet haben, und ich möchte mich dafür bedanken. Das wollte ich ohnehin noch tun, aber der Abend ist nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

Wie kam es, dass, während Rhodes ihm dankte, Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mitschwang?

„Wo ist sie?"

„Wer ist Avery?", erkundigte sich Maggie.

„Von einem Mädchen hat uns niemand etwas erzählt", sagte T-Dog.

„Avery ist die Tochter eines langjährigen Mitarbeiters, der kürzlich verstorben ist. Ich kümmere mich um sie. Sie hat nichts mit dieser Sache hier zu tun, mit Ihnen und Ihrer Gruppe. Darum bitte ich Sie, halten Sie sich fern von ihr."

In Daryl kam etwas auf, dass sich am besten als ein falscher Ton in einer sonst perfekten Melodie beschreiben ließ. Sein Nacken prickelte plötzlich.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie uns gegenüber misstrauisch sind", sagte Hershel. „Mir erging es vor wenigen Wochen nicht anders. Sie sind unser Gastgeber. Wir halten uns an Ihre Regeln."

Die anderen nickten ihre Zustimmung. Warum auch nicht? Keiner kannte Avery, und es war doch nur allzu verständlich, dass er das Mädchen beschützen wollte. Jeder von ihnen hätte es nicht anders gemacht.

Doch warum, fragte Daryl sich, als er in seinem Salat herumstocherte, warum war sie überhaupt den Soldaten nachgelaufen und hatte ihr Leben da draußen riskiert?


	4. Harter Hund

IV

Ein Windstoß fuhr durch den Vorhang, bäumte den weißen Stoff wie ein Gespenst und formte ihn zu einem Buckel, einer Gestalt, der Vorhang senkte sich wieder, als Maggie die Tür schloss und die Zugluft verebbte.

Das großzügige Schlafzimmer glich ihrem in der Einrichtung. Mahagonimöbel, teure Bilder an den Wänden. Es gab einen Balkon, zu dem die schmale Tür offen stand. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem lag Glenns Zimmer zur Vorderseite des Hauses, das ihnen diesen unglaublichen Luxus inmitten einer Welt bot, die vor die Hunde ging. Sie verstand ihr Glück immer noch nicht so recht, dieser unfassbare Segen, es von der Farm hierher geschafft zu haben, in einem Stück. Ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester war nichts passiert.

„Jetzt musst nur noch du deine Augen aufschlagen, du dämlicher Idiot", sagte sie zu Glenn. Sie setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes, schlug die Decke zurück und ergriff seine kühle Hand.

„Hast du gehört? Mir egal, wie sehr du dir den Kopf gestoßen hast, bei einem Sturschädel wie deinem dürfte das nicht viel ausmachen."

In Glenns Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel.

„Was ist los, Glenn? Findest du das einfach? Denkst du, du machst dich so aus dem Staub?"

„Er hört dich nicht", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Maggie fuhr herum. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte und eingetreten war. Die Fremde, eine Frau etwa in ihrem Alter, lehnte am Türrahmen.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste."

„Entschuldige die Störung. Hätte ich gewusst, dass jemand hier ist … Ich komm später wieder."  
„Bist du Avery?", fragte Maggie, gerade als die andere im Begriff war zu gehen.

Avery nickte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich weiß nur, dass er ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen hat, damit man seinen Kopf gleich besser untersuchen kann. Im Untergeschoss steht ein altes MRT-Gerät, sie werden ihn damit gründlich durchchecken."  
Maggie stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus.

„Gibt es hier eigentlich etwas, das es nicht gibt?"

Avery zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Professor ist ein Exzentriker und ein vernarrter Wissenschaftler. Das und die Tatsache, dass er steinreich ist, et voilá, das perfekte Domizil,wenn man sich vor dem Weltuntergang versteckt."

Sie sagte es locker daher, als ob sie sich einen Spaß daraus machte, doch Maggie kannte diese Art von Humor. Man verwendete ihn, wenn einem sonst nichts mehr blieb.

„Stimmt es, dass du auch an der Tankstelle warst, als die Beißer angegriffen haben?"

„Ja. War ziemlich dumm von mir, da hin zu gehen. Aber ich wusste nicht …"  
Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass es selbst hier in der Gegend so schlimm ist. Ich dachte … ich weiß nicht …"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Maggie leise. Sie betrachtete Glenns müdes Gesicht.

„Ich habe zusammen mit meinem Vater und meiner Schwester Beth auf einer Farm gelebt, gar nicht mal weit von hier. Wir dachten auch, dass es sicher ist, aber … das war es nicht."  
„Und du und der Junge …"

„Glenn."

„Du und Glenn, seid ihr … ein Paar?"  
Maggie lachte freudlos.

„Weiß nicht. Ich denke ja. Wir haben nicht richtig darüber gesprochen. So wie man´s normalerweise tut."  
„Verstehe."

„Du wolltest nach ihm sehen? Wieso?", fragte Maggie.

„Oh, ich … Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand es dir gesagt hat, aber ich habe den Angriff nur heil überstanden, weil …"  
„Daryl hat dir geholfen."

Avery nickte. Dann entstand eine lange Pause.

„Er musste euch dafür im Stich lassen."  
Maggie hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es euch geht. Dass ihr Wohlauf seid."

„Was meinst du mit im Stich lassen, Avery?"

„Er wollte euch warnen … Aber die Zombies waren überall und ich …"

Maggie stand vom Bett auf und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Soll das heißen, es war deine Schuld, dass Glenn verletzt wurde?"

„Ich … ich habe ihn überredet, zuerst sich und ..."

„Du hast ihn überredet, zuerst _dich_ in Sicherheit zu bringen! Nicht wahr?"

Maggie ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Avery versuchte, dem zornigen Blick standzuhalten, aber sie vermochte es nicht für lange.

„Ja."

„Raus hier."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Raus hier!"

Maggie trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und Avery floh, weg von dem Blick und dem wütenden Schrei, den Gang hinunter.

* * *

„Avery?"  
„Ja, Professor?"

Sie betrat den Raum mit dem üblichen Widerwillen. Das kleine Labor war in künstliches Licht getaucht, das jeden Schatten vertrieb. Es gab keine Fenster und die Belüftung lief auf unterster Stufe, um die Generatoren nicht zu überlasten.

„Was hattest du bei dem Jungen zu suchen?"  
Professor Rhodes stand vor einer Wand aus Monitoren, die Bilder aus dem ganzen Haus zeigten.

Rechts außen: Lori, die allein in der Küche sitzt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

Eins darunter: T-Dog, wie er sich mit Carol den Außenbereich ansieht.

Der zweite von links: Daryl, der zielstrebig einen Gang entlanggeht.

Eins daneben: Carl und Beth, die im Wohnzimmer mit Murmeln spielen.

Und Glenns Zimmer, in dem Maggie immer noch sitzt und das gerade Hershel betritt. Avery beobachtete, wie der Mann seine Tochter in den Arm nahm und sie tröstete.

„Ich wollte nach ihm schauen."  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, halt dich fern von diesen Leuten. Sie sind ein unkontrollierter Haufen Störenfriede, emotional so aufgeladen und verzweifelt. Sie sind wie Tiere."  
„Professor ..."  
„Hast du die Petrischalen bereits desinfiziert, wie ich es dir aufgetragen habe?"  
Avery ließ die Schultern sinken. Was sollte sie auch demMann widersprechen, der ihr Schutz und ein Zuhause bot. Ohne ihn wäre sie längst tot.

„Noch nicht."  
Der Professor nickte. „Dann mach dich besser an die Arbeit."  
„Kommt Glenn wieder in Ordnung, Professor? Ich meine, ist seine Kopfverletzung so schwer?"  
Professor Rhodes wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu, auf dem Glenn gerade nicht zu sehen war, da Maggie die Sicht auf ihn verdeckte.

„Wir werden sehen."

* * *

Daryl hämmerte mit der Faust dreimal gegen die Tür, von der man ihm gesagt hatte, sie führe zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Gastgebers.

Auf dem Weg hierher war er mindestens zehn bewaffneten Soldaten begegnet, die ihn allesamt distanziert gegrüßt hatten.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Rhodes ihnen sagte: Seid höflich, aber nicht zu sehr, die Plagegeister werden wir bald wieder los sein.

Denn Daryl konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mann wie Professor Rhodes unangenehme Besucher wie sie auf die Dauer duldete. Er war nicht wie Hershel, hatte kein Herz aus Gold unter einer ruppigen Fassade. Für ihn sprang auch nichts dabei heraus, sie hier zu behalten, stattdessen musste er sie sogar noch durchfüttern und medizinisch versorgen. Immerhin waren sie im Moment zu neunt, das hieß neun Mäuler, die gestopft werden wollten. Daryls einziger Schluss war, dass sie nicht lange hier bleiben würden, also richtete er sich erst gar nicht heimisch ein.

„Professor!", rief er, als niemand öffnete. „Machen Sie auf! Wo sind unsere Waffen?"  
Hershel hatte ihm gesagt, dass man sie ihnen abgenommen hatte, als sie das Haus betreten hatten. Auch seine Armbrust war verschwunden.

„Professor!"

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie immer durch die Gegend rennen wie ein wilder Stier, dem man ein rotes Tuch vorhält?"

Wer an den Teufel denkt …

„Hershel", Daryl wandte sich zu ihm, „ich weiß nicht, was es da nicht zu verstehen gibt. Ich brauche meine Armbrust, wenn ich mich auf die Suche nach Rick machen will."  
„Und das gedenken Sie im Alleingang zu tun?"  
„Ich habe bisher noch nichts mitbekommen von einem Suchtrupp, der heute losgeschickt werden soll. Sie etwa?"  
„Es ist acht Uhr morgens."  
Daryl traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Ja, genau. Es ist verdammt nochmal Uhr morgens. Sollen wir warten, bis es Zeit zum Lunch ist, bevor wir losziehen?"

Hershel sah ihn betroffen an.  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Bürotür. Doch anstelle des Professor fanden sie sich Avery gegenüber.

„Du bist das Mädel im Parka", sagte Daryl.

„Eigentlich bin ich das Mädel in Jeans und Hoodie, aber ja, manchmal auch im Parka", erwiderte sie. „Mein Name ist Avery. Wir sind ja nicht dazu gekommen, uns vorzustellen."  
„Wie auch immer", Daryl wischte ihre Worte ungeduldig beiseite, „wo ist Rhodes? Ich brauche meine Waffen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

„Es stimmt", gab Hershel zu und wandte sich mit ruhigerem, bittendem Blick an Avery, „unser Freund Rick ist da draußen. Auf sich gestellt kann er nicht lange überleben, während wir sprechen, könnte es schon zu spät sein."

Die drei sahen sich an. Dann sprach Daryl aus, was jeder dachte:

„Wenn die Beißer ihn nicht schon gestern zum Frühstück verputzt haben. Aber das werden wir nur wissen, wenn ich endlich losgehe."

„Der Professor erlaubt keine Waffen in seinem Haus …"  
„Na das sah eben noch anders aus. Die Typen, die hier rumlaufen, sind alle bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet."  
„Er erlaubt keine Waffen an uns", stellte Hershel fest.

„Kommt Ihnen das irgendwie bekannt vor?", fragte Daryl.

„Ich kann den Mann verstehen." Hershel klang, als wolle er sich verteidigen.

„Komm mit", sagte Avery plötzlich an Daryl gewandt. Sie warf Hershel einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Wenn ich einen reinlasse, ohne dass der Professor es weiß, ist es schon schlimm genug …"

„Schon gut", sagte Hershel. Der alte Tierarzt hob die Hände beschwichtigend. „Ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen, die Privatsphäre unseres Gastgebers zu verletzen."  
„Na bestens. Ich muss mich nicht mit solchen Zimperlichkeiten herumschlagen." Daryl folgte Avery in das Büro.

„Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft alleine losziehen?", rief Hershel ihm nach. Daryl schloss die Tür mit einem Tritt seiner Hacke.

„Hier lang."  
Avery lief um den Schreibtisch herum und drückte auf einen Knopf, der in die Tischplatte eingelassen war. Hinter ihr schwang ein Bücherregal zur Seite.

„Ist doch nicht euer ernst, oder?", fragte Daryl niemand bestimmtes.

„Der kürzeste Weg in die Waffenkammer. Von dort kommst du auch aufs freie Gelände.

Fassungslos über dieses abgefahrene Haus folgte er ihr eine steile Treppe hinab.

Die Waffenkammer war allerdings kein Super-Hightech-Labor mit eigenem Panzer und einer Wand voller Maschinengewehre, wie Daryl erwartet hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Waffenkammer war eher ein Waffenkeller, oder viel mehr ein Waffenkellerabteil. Klein, mit Brettern, die an der verputzten Wand befestigt waren und auf denen Munition lagerte, zwar haufenweise, aber ganz und gar nicht endlos.

„Ihr verteidigt euch mit diesen Waffen hier?"  
„Ja."

„Was macht ihr, wenn die Munition ausgeht?"  
Avery trat zu einer morschen Holzkiste und klappte den Deckel auf.

„Hoffen, dass der Professor dann bereits ein Heilmittel gefunden hat."

Sie förderte die Armbrust zu tage.

„Na, wenn´s weiter nichts ist." Er nahm sie entgegen. „Hier gibt es nicht zufällig Pfeile für …"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße." Der Fluch war raus, bevor er sein Mundwerk kontrollieren konnte. Er blickte sie an, um zu sehen, ob sie daran Anstoß nahm, doch wenn, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

Sie hielt ihm eine der semi-automatischen Waffen entgegen, die der Gruppe von ihrer Flucht von der Farm noch geblieben war. Der Seesack mit den restlichen Waffen war zurückgeblieben.

„Nicht die", sagte er. „Meine eigene muss da drin sein."  
Sie rutschte zur Seite, sodass er selbst nachsehen konnte.

In der Kiste lagen auf dem staubigen Boden verstreut all ihre Waffen, zusammen mit der verbliebenen Munition. Vielleicht hatte der Professor tatsächlich vor, sie ihnen wieder auszuhändigen, wenn er sie wegschickte. Das wäre das Mindeste.

„Ah, da ist sie ja." Zufrieden hob Daryl sein Baby aus der Kiste und beäugte sie von allein Seiten. „Könnte mal wieder ´ne Reinigung vertragen, aber sieht gut aus."

„Munition?"  
Er sagte ihr, was er brauchte, und sie händigte ihm eine volle Packung Kugeln aus.

„Wird das reichen?" Es klang ängstlich.

„Denke ja. Wollte eigentlich nicht so viel schießen, der Lärm lockt die Scheißer an."

„Du willst da also wirklich allein raus gehen?"

„Schickt dein Professor nochmal jemanden los, um nach Rick zu suchen, oder war´s das?" Es klang aggressiver, als er wollte.

Sie hob die Schultern und sah unbehaglich drein.

„Der Professor ist der Ansicht … Naja, wer länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden da draußen ist, ist verloren."

Daryl sah sie an. Das konnte er besser, jetzt, wo sie den Blick gesenkt hielt.

Sie hatte einen geraden Nasenrücken und ein kleines Muttermal oberhalb der Lippe. Ihr Pony hing ihr in die Augen, das Haar leuchtet im Licht der Petroleum-Lampe wie eine Kastanie. Es sah sehr weich aus, als ob es duften würde, wenn er seine Nase darin vergrub.

„Hat vielleicht nicht mal so unrecht, der alte Mann", sagte Daryl und Avery hörte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Der Gedanke an Sophia kam ihm, doch er drängte ihn zurück in die Dunkelheit. Er wollte nicht noch einen verlieren, nicht auf diese Weise. Er würde da raus gehen und erst zurückkommen, wenn er Rick gefunden hatte. Tot oder lebendig. Oder Beißer.

„Gibt´s hier unten auch ´ne Axt oder ´n Beil oder sowas, um den Dingern den Kopf einzuschlagen?"

Avery wurde schlagartig blass.

* * *

Blätterrascheln.

Rick blieb wie erstarrt stehen, lauschte. Warum zum Teufel hatte er sich nicht von Daryl erklären lassen, wie man Spuren las, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte?

Rick sichtete seine Pistole. Noch eine Patrone.

Er dachte an Shane, wie der ihm diese Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hatte, als er zurück nach Atlanta gegangen war, um Merle zu suchen.

„Drei Mann. Drei Schuss. Ein Mann, ein Schuss."

Er sprach es unbewusst laut aus und das Blätterrascheln ertönte kurz darauf wieder.

Beißer.

Der Gestank der Beißer waberte in Wellen zu ihm herüber, inzwischen so vertraut wie der Geruch der Mülltonnen im Hochsommer. Lästig, aber einfach nicht zu vermeiden.

Rick presste sich gegen die Wand der Tankstelle, das Wellblech bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. Auf der Straße hatte er sie nicht gefunden, er war bis zurück zu den Wagen gelaufen, doch auch da keine Spur der anderen.

Da hatte ihn die Panik ergriffen.

Daryl war nicht bei ihnen gewesen, dass hieß, die Verteidigung der Gruppe oblag Hershel, T-Dog und Glenn. Er wusste, Hershel war ein guter Schütze, doch er war alt; T-Dog war nicht so geübt wie er oder Daryl, das gleiche galt für Glenn, von dem zu allem Überfluss zu befürchten war, dass er vor Angst versteinerte.

Lori konnte mit einer Waffe umgehen, er hatte sie oft genug auf den Schießstand mitgenommen.

Und Carl …

_Hat mich abgeknallt, dein Junge. Kannst stolz auf ihn sein._

Rick kniff die Augen zusammen, um Shanes Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Aus den Büschen am Rand der Straße wankte ein Beißer. Rick schob sich vorsichtig weiter hinter das Gebäude. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als hätte er bereits Fährte aufgenommen.

Er ließ die Augen über den Kies streifen. Spuren eines Kampfes waren zu sehen, oder einer Flucht. Rick konnte es nicht so genau sagen, aber er sah, dass die Herde in Richtung Highway davongezogen sein musste. Er erkannte es an den verschliffenen Abdrücken, die schlurfende Schritte bedeuten mussten und zahlreich vorhanden waren.

Wohin zogen sie, wenn sie wirklich den Highway entlang gingen? Sie waren aus der Richtung gekommen, in die Rick mit den anderen hatte fliehen wollen. Er fragte sich, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Die Herden schienen irgendein Ziel zu haben, und ganz egal, welches es war oder was es bedeutete, Rick wusste nur eins: Je weiter sie von ihnen wegkamen, desto besser.

Aber erstmal musste er seine Leute wiederfinden.

Hinter sich hörte er den Beißer näherschlurfen. Hin und wieder schnellte ein Kieselstein unter seinen Füßen hervor und traf auf das Metall. Klink. Klonk. Klonk. Er musste sich nah an der Tankstelle aufhalten, gleich würde er um die Ecke kommen.

Rick hob die Waffe über den Kopf. Er würde den Griff benutzen, um den Beißer zu erschlagen. Dann würde er in der Tankstelle nach Essbarem suchen, denn er hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Wenn er seine Familie wiederfinden wollte, musste er bei Kräften bleiben, auch wenn das bedeutete zu riskieren, in der Tankstelle einem weiteren Beißer zu begegnen. Dieses Risko musste er einfach in Kauf nehmen.

Klink.

Klonk.

Rick atmete einmal tief durch. Seine Arme zitterten. Seine Kehle war trocken.

_Konzentrier dich, Mann. Du bist nicht umsonst hierher zurückgekommen, richtig?_

Richtig.

Er stieß einen Schrei aus, als er sich von der Wand abstieß, um so mit mehr Schwung um die Ecke zu kommen, und ließ den Griff seiner Waffe auf den Kopf seines Gegenüber nieder.

„Ah!"

Daryl wurde nur davor bewahrt, von Ricks Waffe den Schädel zerschmettert zu bekommen, weil Rick ihm beim Angriff ins Gesicht sah und ihn erkannte. Nicht rechtzeitig genug, um den Angriff abzubrechen, aber er schaffte es, den Schlag auszubremsen, indem er die Arme wieder hochriss.

Der Griff der Waffe traf Daryl mitten auf die Stirn und er torkelte zurück.

„Fuck!", stieß er aus, dann „Was machst du, du Arschloch" und er sackte mit dem ganzen Gewicht gegen das Wellblech, das nachgab und laut knackte.

„Daryl! Verdammt!"

Rick war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Meine verdammte Birne fühlt sich an, als ob jemand sie mit ´nem Vorschlaghammer bearbeiten würde …"

„Sieh mich an", sagte Rick und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, festzustellen, ob er noch klar war. Daryl hielt die Augen zusammengekniffen, aber es hatte auch so denn Anschein, denn er stieß eine Reihe unflätiger Flüche aus, deren Kreativität Rick überraschte.

„Das soll doch wohl´n Witz sein … Wollt ihr mich loswerden, oder was?"  
Er presste sich die Handballen auf die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, du bist ein Beißer."  
„Ich sollte wohl mal zum Friseur gehen, wenn ihr das immer alle denkt …"

„Es tut mir leid, Daryl. Du hast dich so angeschlichen."  
„Ich hab den Wichser da hinten erledigt, dachte, hinter der Tanke warten noch mehr von denen."

Er deutete blind hinter sich. Rick sah einen zusammengesackten Beißer im Kies liegen.

„Den hab ich gesehen", sagte er, nicht wenig erstaunt. Daryl hatte ihn vollkommen lautlos aus dem Weg geräumt. „Hab nichts gehört."

„Ist ja wohl klar, dass ich nicht ´nen Höllenlärm veranstalte, wenn ich mich an meine Beute ranschleichen will, oder? Sonst wären die doch alle angerannt gekommen und ich wusste nicht, wieviele es sind."

„Hier draußen sind keine, zumindest nicht unmittelbar. Wie es in der Tankstelle aussieht, weiß ich nicht."

Daryl öffnete die Augen, beließ die Hand aber an seinem Kopf. Ein dünnes Rinnsal blut floss darunter hervor.

„Gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe, Mann. Dachte schon, du wärst so einer geworden."  
Er ruckte das Kinn in Richtung der reglosen Leiche.

„Nein, ich hab sie kommen sehen. Ich wollte dich noch warnen, aber sie hatten mich schon umzingelt. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich in den Wald durchzuschlagen. Von da aus bin ich hoch zu den anderen, aber sie waren schon weg."

Daryl zuckte die Achseln.

„Da muss dieser Darrell-Typ sie schon aufgesammelt haben."  
„Wer?"

Sie sahen einander an.

„Muss dich mal auf das Laufende bringen, Mann. Lass uns dabei aber besser zurückgehen, mir schwirrt irgendwie der Kopf."

Sie gingen die Straße hinunter zu der Stelle, an der Daryl sein Bike abgestellt hatte. Der Fußmarsch dauerte knapp eine viertel Stunde, denn er hatte sicher gehen wollen, dass kein Beißer ihn im Umkreis der Tanke hören würde. Daryl nutzte die Zeit, um Rick von ihrem verschrobenen Gastgeber zu erzählen, von Glenns Verletzung und dieser seltsamen Quarantäne.

„Wenn er Wissenschaftler ist, muss er wissen, dass alle Menschen infiziert sind."

„Vielleicht wollte er sichergehen, dass keiner von uns gebissen wurde?", schlug Daryl vor.

„Vielleicht."  
„Vielleicht weiß er auch etwas, das wir nicht wissen. Vielleicht sind nicht _alle_ Menschen infiziert", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

Rick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du sagst, Glenn ist okay?"  
„War er zumindest, als ich mal an seinem Zimmer vorbeigekommen bin."

Rick dachte, dass Daryl nie zugeben würde, dass er besorgt war um Glenn und nach ihm gesehen hatte.

„Wenn du mich fragst, machen die alle ´n Fass auf. An so ´ner Kopfwunde ist bisher noch keiner gestorben."  
„Aber er ist weiter ohnmächtig, sagst du? Wer weiß. Beim Kopf kann man nie sicher sein."  
Daryl warf Rick einen Blick unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

„Wir schaffen dich zu dem Professor, der soll sich deinen Kopf auch mal ansehen", erwiderte Rick hastig und verzog dabei das Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse.

„Schon gut. Der Quacksalber kommt mir nicht in die Nähe."

Rick betrachtete ihn interessiert.

„Du magst ihn nicht?"  
„Ich halte ihn für einen gefährlichen Schwindler. Solche Typen kenne ich. Hat genug Kohle, um sich alles zu kaufen, was er will. So´n scheiß Beißer-Untersuchungsraum im Haus, ´n Röntgengerät im Keller … Kommt dir da nicht was Spanisch vor? Was macht er mit den Beißern?"

„Es könnte sein, dass er sie erforschen will", sagte Rick vorsichtig.

„Ja, das hat er auch gesagt."  
„Er sucht vermutlich nach einem Heilmittel … oder zumindest nach einer Erklärung. Wenn du mich fragst, ist alles, was die Menschheit in der Sache weiterbringt, nützlich."  
Daryl zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht länger über die Sache reden. Er mochte Rhodes nicht, fertig aus basta.

„Wie kommst du überhaupt an dein Bike?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Bin auf der Suche nach dir durch den Wald, bis zur Ruine."

„Alleine?"

Daryl zuckte mit den Schultern. Rick musterte ihn.  
„Du bist echt ein harter Hund."

„Komisch. Merle hat immer das Gegenteil behauptet."

Sie erreichten das Motorrad und Daryl saß auf.

„Normalerweise nehm ich keine Typen mit", sagte er.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du für mich eine Ausnahme machst."

Rick ließ sich hinter ihm nieder und hielt sich an der Unterseite des Sitzes fest.

„Nur keine Bange, wir sind in ´ner viertel Stunde da, dann kriegst du was zwischen die Zähne."

Rick nickte, antwortete aber nicht. Er war hungrig und durstig und müde, wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Sonnenstich, aber alles, woran er dachte, war Lori und Carl wiederzusehen.


	5. Aufatmen

V

„DAD!"

Selbst über das Dröhnen der Maschine hörte er den freudigen Schrei seines Sohnes. Er kam ihm entgegengelaufen, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, und sprang seinem Vater in die Arme, kaum, dass er abgestiegen war.

„Oh Carl", murmelte Rick in den dunklen Haarschopf, drückte den kleinen warmen Körper fest an sich, fest entschlossen, ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

Die bewaffneten Männer am Eingang beobachteten die Szene ungerührt.

Daryl schob sich an ihnen vorbei.

Lori und die anderen kamen ihm entgegen. Loris Augen waren auf Rick geheftet, doch als er an ihr vorbeikam, sagte sie: „Danke."

Er dachte, dass er eigentlich nicht viel gemacht hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Carol. Sie beäugte besorgt seine blutende Stirn.

„Halb so schlimm." Er tat ihre Besorgnis mit einem verlegenen Achselzucken ab. Dann glitt sein Blick über Carol hinweg. An der Treppe stand Avery. Sie nickte ihm zu, schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und hob die Schultern, als wollte sie sagen: _Und ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht._

* * *

„Au."

„Halt still."

„Au!"

„Stillhalten, hab ich gesagt."

Daryl machte sich unwirsch von ihr los und riss ihr den durchtränkten Wattepad aus der Hand.

„Gib das her, ich kann´s auch alleine."

Avery hob die Hände als Zeichen, dass sie aufgab. Ihr Lächeln war entwaffnend. Er riss den Blick von ihr los und drehte ihr den Rücken zu wie ein trotziger Schuljunge, der im Zimmer der Schulkrankenschwester keinen Lolli kriegt.

Mithilfe des Spiegels versuchte er, die Schürfwunde abzutupfen, die Rick ihm beigebracht hatte. Sein Gesicht starrte vor Schmutz, genauso wie seine Kleider. Er war einen Teil der Strecke am Waldrand entlang gelaufen, um nicht gleich für jeden Beißer in Sichtweite zu sein. Und weil er sich auf dem unebenen Gelände, zwischen den Bäumen und Tieren und dem erdigen Geruch wohler fühlte.

Sie zupfte ihm einen dünnen Zweig vom Nacken.

„He", rief er und bog sich von ihr weg.

„Du stellst dich an wie ein Baby."

Er warf das lächerliche Wattepad ins Waschbecken. Merle würde einen Lachkrampf bekommen, wenn er wüsste, dass er sich wie ein Zweijähriger die Kratzer mit Desinfektionsmittel auswusch. Bisher hatte er auch ohne das Zeug immer überlebt.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig."  
Sie erwischte ihn am Handgelenk, mit beiden Händen, wie an dem Morgen, als sie zusammen vor den Streunern geflohen waren.

„Ach nein? Ich glaube aber doch." Er versuchte halbherzig, seinen Arm zu befreien.

_Was ist, Bruder? Stehst du auf die Kleine?_

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Ich will dir doch nur helfen!"

„Du musst dich nicht revangieren, weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe", erwiderte er.

„Ich möchte es aber!"

„Ist ja nicht so, als ob so ein bisschen Tupferei das aufwiegen würde, oder?"

Er hatte erwartet, dass er sie damit genug vor den Kopf stoßen würde, dass sie ihn losließ, aber stattdessen klammerte sich ihre Finger fester in seinen Arm.

„Stimmt. Aber mit kleinen Schritten kommt man auch ans Ziel."

Er schüttelte, fassungslos über ihre Schlagfertigkeit, den Kopf.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, klar?"  
Sie fixierte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Sie trug das Haar diesmal zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt, den Pony zur Seite gekämmt, sodass er jetzt ihre Ohren mit diesen süßen Ohrläppchen sehen konnte.

_Wenn du sie willst, dann nimm sie dir doch einfach. Sie hat eben selbst zugegeben, dass sie in deiner Schuld steht. _

Er beobachtete, wie sie nach dem Tuch griff, dass sie an den Rand des Waschbeckens gelegt hatte, den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und es unter dem rauschenden Wasser befeuchtete.

_Wann hast du das letzte Mal so richtig gevögelt, Bruderherz? Dürfte schon ´ne Weile her sein, oder? Und ich meine nicht das nächtliche Selbst-Hand-anlegen._

„Alter …", murmelte Daryl. Dass sein Bruder ihn immer nerven musste, wenn er nervös war. Vielleicht sollte er sich dagegen was verschreiben lassen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie. Sie zupfte an seinem Hemd, das durchtränkt war von altem und neuem Schweiß. Er sah sie an und sie bedeutete ihm, sich auf den Rand der Badewanne zu setzen. Er ließ sich langsam darauf nieder.

„Nichts", sagte er langsam.

Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Avery dachte, dass er dreinblickte wie ein geprügelter Hund, der nicht mehr in der Lage war zu vertrauen. Sie wringte den nassen Lappen nicht aus, sondern begann, damit sein dreckverschmiertes Gesicht abzutupfen. Das warme Wasser lief über seine Wange und hinterließ eine helle Bahn.

„Sehen wir mal nach, wer sich unter dieser Dreckschicht verbirgt."  
Sie erwartete, dass er sich jeden Moment aufs Neue losreißen würde, doch für den Augenblick hielt er still. Diese Eisblumen von Augen brannten sich ihr ins Gedächtnis. Sie würde diesen Anblick nie mehr vergessen, wie sie dem Mann, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte, das Gesicht wusch. Sie bemühte sich, langsam und behutsam vorzugehen und ließ dabei die Stirn aus, auf der sich eine Beule gebildet hatte, die sich über Nacht wohl noch vergrößern würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten wusch sie das Tuch das erste Mal aus, und ein Rinnsal aus altem, bräunlichem Blut und dunkler Erde floss den Gulli hinab. Sie betrachtete fasziniert die saubere Seite seines Gesichts.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Da bist du ja", sagte sie.

Dann fuhr sie fort.

* * *

Daryl saß am Küchentisch, den linken Unterarm auf die Tischplatte gelegt, den Ellbogen des rechten Armes stützte er auf und schob sich nach und nach kaltes Hähnchenfleisch in den Mund. In der Küche fühlte er sich wohl, denn sie war der einzige Raum im ganzen Haus, der einigermaßen normal anmutete. Wenn man von den ganzen teuren Geräten absah. Und dem Privatkoch, der tagsüber hier hantierte.

Carol stand am Gasherd und kochte Wasser auf.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie. Wie immer, wenn er nicht antwortete, sprach sie einfach weiter: „Du hättest den Professor deine Stirn ansehen lassen sollen."  
„Wer sagt, dass er sich mit soetwas auskennt?"

„Na, dann wenigstens Hershel. Oder mich." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

„Wenn es um Beulen und Schürfwunden geht, bist du bei mir an der richtigen Adresse. Sophia war ein ungestümes Kind. Sie ist oft hingefallen."

Daryl beobachtete, wie das Lächeln wehmütig wurde, bevor es ganz verschwand. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, um zu verhindern, dass er es sah.

„Tut dein Kopf noch weh?"  
„Geht schon."

„Du hättest nicht alleine gehen sollen."  
„Ich hab ihn doch zurückgebracht, oder? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle von mir wollt … Erst schickt Lori mich los, um ihren Kerl zu suchen, und dann …"

Carol, die den Teekessel gerade vom Herd genommen hatte, stellte ihn mit einem heftigen Klonk auf der Küchenzeile ab und fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Was hat sie gemacht?"

Er ließ die Hand sinken, in der er ein faseriges Stück Fleisch hielt, und zuckte ein wenig mit der Schulter.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."  
„Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, schätze ich. War doch kein Problem … ist ja nichts passiert. War keine große Sache."  
„Es hätte zu einem Problem werden können!", sagte Carol aufgebracht. „Und dass Rick dir eine mit dem Revolver verpasst, nennst du keine große Sache?"

„War ja nicht so, als hätt´ er´s mit Absicht gemacht …" Daryl saß nun am Tisch wie ein kleines Sünderlein. Carol kannte diese Haltung mit den herabgesackten Schultern und dem gesenkten Kopf, wenn seine Stimme zu einem undeutlichen Murmeln wurde und er sich in sich selbst zurückzog. Aber das würde sie nicht mehr zulassen.

„Du bist nicht verantwortlich dafür, was Lori oder Rick wollen!"

„Ich hab nur das gemacht, was ich für deine Tochter auch getan habe."  
„Nein, Daryl. Du bist Rick alleine suchen gegangen, weil du denkst, du stehst in seiner Schuld. Aber das tust du nicht!"  
„Ach nein?" Daryl warf das Hähnchen zurück auf die Platte. „Du bist doch nur sauer auf Rick, weil du nicht verstehst, dass er Entscheidungen treffen muss, die nicht immer allen passen!"  
„Wie zum Beispiel Shane umzubringen?" Carol presste sich die Hände auf die Brust und sah ihn aus diesen verzweifelten Rehaugen an, deren Anblick er nicht ertrug.

„Daryl, ich bitte dich! Du darfst nicht denken, dass du schlechter bist als Rick oder irgendwer in dieser Gruppe! Mach dich nicht zum Handlanger für alles und jeden!"

_Meine Worte, Brüderchen …_

Das war der Grund, warum es ihn so tief traf. Weil sie ihn in diesem Punkt durchschaute. Weil er schlechter war als alle anderen, weil er ein Niemand war, sie kapierte nur nicht, dass das die scheiß Wahrheit war und nichts anderes.

Aber nur, weil sie in diesem Punkt Recht hatte, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich in allen anderen nicht irrte.

„Aber als es um Sophia ging war dir meine Hilfe bequem, oder sehe ich das falsch?", fragte er kalt.

Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Du hast es getan, weil es dir ein Bedürfnis war."  
„Dasselbe gilt auch für Rick."  
„_Du_ solltest unser Anführer sein! Nicht dieser Mörder!", rief sie.

Daryl wandte den Kopf weg und sah sie nicht mehr an. Er verlor auch kein Wort mehr an sie, während sie dastand und ihn anstarrte. Als sie die Küche endlich verließ, war er erleichtert.

Er wandte sich appetitlos wieder seinem Hähnchen zu, als nach ein paar Minuten jemand in der Küchentür auftauchte, offenbar außer Atem.

„Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir reden", sagte Daryl, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Glenn ist aufgewacht!", rief Maggie, Überschwänglichkeit in der Stimme, dann entfernte sie sich bereits wieder.

Daryl dachte, dass das doch mal ´ne gute Nachricht war.

* * *

„Maggie", klang es gedämpft an ihrer Schulter. Sie drückte Glenn so fest an sich, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in sein Shirt, das warm war vom Liegen.

„Lass ihn los, Schatz, der Arme kriegt ja kaum Luft", sagte Hershel und zog sanft an den Schultern seiner Tochter.

„Nein", murmelte Maggie, doch sie lockerte ihren Griff, hielt Glenn in Armeslänge von sich und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Du bist so ein riesen Arschloch."  
„Maggie!", stieß Hershel tadelnd aus. Beth kicherte.

Glenn blinzelte unter seinem Verband hervor wie ein gescholtenes Kind.

„Was hab ich jetzt wieder angestellt?"

Maggie schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich verstohlen über die Augen.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal den Helden spielen willst, dann warn uns vor, damit wir dir aus der Klemme helfen können."  
Glenn erinnerte sich. Die verlassene Straße. Die einsame Gestalt, die langsam auf sie zugekommen war. Er, wie er hinter den Büschen hervorsprang, um es mit dem Beißer aufzunehmen, ohne einen Schuss abzugeben. Der Beißer, der ihm eins mit dem Knüppel übergezogen hatte, woraufhin sein Kopf mit dem Asphalt Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte, dann … Dunkelheit.

„Moment mal … Warum hat mich der Streuner mit ´nem Knüppel angegriffen?" Er sah sich um. „Und wo in alles in der Welt sind wir hier?"  
„Das war kein Streuner, Glenn. Der Mann, den du angegriffen hast, ist ausgebildeter Soldat. Er gehört zu den Männern, die für einen Kerl namens Professor Rhodes arbeiten. Ihm gehört das Anwesen, in dem wir uns befinden."

„Oh Mann … Hab ich sonst noch was verpasst?"  
„Der Professor", sagte Hershel, „sucht nach einem Heilmittel."

* * *

Es wurde dunkel draußen und Glenn saß allein in dem Schlafzimmer. Er hatte Maggie gebeten, die Vorhänge an seinem Fenster beiseite zu schieben, sodass die Sicht frei war auf das Grundstück des Professors. Die Nacht war sternenklar. Jenseits des Zaunes konnte er den Wald erkennen. Nichts regte sich.

Maggie war hinaus gegangen, um den anderen beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er hatte sie überreden müssen, nicht bei ihm zu bleiben, aber er fand, dass es ihr gut tun würde, bei der Gruppe zu sein. Er hatte die Suppe ausgelöffelt, die man ihm gebracht hatte und hungrig das Brot und die frischen Tomaten verzehrt, die auf einem Teller dabei gelegen hatten. Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sein sollten.

Der Professor hatte sich noch nicht bei ihm blicken lassen, nur ein schweigsamer Soldat, der ihm das Tablett mit dem Essen gebracht hatte.

Ein Geräusch ließ Glenn aufschrecken. Es kam von der Tür her, die Maggie beim Verlassen des Zimmers nicht ganz geschlossen hatte.

„Mann", sagte Glenn, der aufrecht im Bett saß, den Rücken an ein Kissen gelehnt, und drückte sich die Hand auf die Brust. „Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt."

Daryl sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm dieser Umstand den Schlaf rauben würde.

„Hab gehört, du hast dein Mittagsschläfchen beendet?"  
„Kann man so sagen. Willst du nicht reinkommen?"

„Rick schickt mich. Er sagt, er will ´nen Kriegsrat abhalten."  
„Seine Worte?", fragte Glenn neugierig.

„Freie Interpretation meinerseits."  
„Passend."  
„Lässt du mich jetzt ausreden, oder was?"  
Glenn symoblisierte ihm mit einer Geste, dass er fortfahren sollte. Daryl stieß die Tür mit der Fußspitze etwas weiter auf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Rahmen.

„Er hält es für angebracht, darüber zu reden, wie es weitergehen soll …"  
„Was meinst du damit, wie´s weiter gehen soll? Wir bleiben hier. Hier ist es sicher."  
„Mann!"  
„Sorry."  
„Was wollte ich sagen?"  
Glenn sah ihn achselzuckend an.

„Ach ja. Er fragt, ob morgen früh um sieben okay für dich wäre. Will unseren Gastgeber wohl nicht damit irritieren, dass wir bei ´nem fröhlichen Gruppentreffen über ihn diskutieren."

Daryl würde einen Scheißdreck tun und zugeben, dass der Vorschlag, die ganze Gruppe so früh am Morgen zu versammeln, von ihm gekommen war.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen."

„Gut."  
„Bevor du gehst", rief Glenn und hielt Daryl damit davon ab, gleich wieder zu verschwinden. „Haben Lori und Rick sich wieder vertragen?"  
Daryl runzelte die Stirn.  
„Also herrscht zwischen den beiden immer noch Eiszeit?", fragte Glenn. Die Beunruhigung auf seinem Gesicht sprach Bände.

Daryl zuckte nur mit den Schulter. Was sollte er dem Kleinen auch sagen? Sollten die beiden sich nicht wieder zusammenraufen, würde die Gruppe auseinanderbrechen, zumindest war das Daryls Meinung, und von dem, was Carol ihm vorhin in der Küche gesagt hatte, glaubte er sich gar nicht mal so im Unrecht.

„Ich glaub, ich leg mich nochmal aufs Ohr", sagte Glenn.

„Tz. Ich sorg dann solange dafür, dass dein fauler Arsch nicht von Beißern gefressen wird, sollten die das Haus überrennen", sagte Daryl.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass es hier sicher ist?"  
„Ja, ist genau wie´s letzte Mal, als wir gesagt haben, oh, hier ist´s sicher, hier bleiben wir. Hat toll funktioniert."

Glenn ignorierte den beißenden Sarkasmus.

„Hershel hat gesagt, der Prof ist in Ordnung. Außerdem haben sie hier Waffen und eine Überwachungsanlage, mehr, als wir auf der Farm hatten."  
„Was auch immer", sagte Daryl und ging.

„Du irrst dich, Daryl", murmelte Glenn. Er schob einen Finger unter den Kopfverband, um sich den juckenden Haaransatz zu kratzen. „Manchmal hat man auch einfach nur Glück. Sogar wir."


	6. Bittsteller

VI

Rick saß auf der Tischkante, die Füße auf einem Stuhl, und rieb sich mit den Daumenkuppen die Augen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Carol.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Rick nach einer Weile zurück. Dann: „Wir bleiben. Bieten dem Professor unsere Hilfe an."  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", sagte Daryl.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht traust, aber …", begann Rick. Er wurde harsch unterbrochen.

„Sobald wir mal nicht aufpassen, fickt uns dieser Typ von hinten."  
„Achten Sie gefälltigst auf Ihre Wortwahl", sagte Hershel. „Hier sind Kinder anwesend."  
Beth verdrehte die Augen. Carl sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich noch an Kraftausdrücken stören würde, nach allem, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Trotzdem funkelte Lori in Daryls Richtung und er zuckte ein wenig mit der Schulter, wie um die sagen: Ups.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das stimmt", sagte Carol. „Ich finde, wir sollten hier bleiben."  
„Wenn er uns lässt."  
„Das wird er. Er muss einfach. Er kann uns da nicht wieder rausschicken."

Lori nickte.

„Carol hat recht. Es gibt hier Soldaten, aber niemanden, der sich um das Haus kümmert. Das können wir Frauen machen. Wir alle machen uns nützlich."

„Wir können hier sowieso nicht weg", sagte Maggie. Sie stand in der Ecke, blass und ungewohnt unscheinbar. Sie sah sehr, sehr müde aus. „Nicht, bis Glenn wieder zu sich gekommen ist."  
Die anderen sahen betroffen zu Boden.

„Ist ja wohl klar", sagte Carl.

Rick hob den Kopf.

„Die Verletzung muss schwerer sein, als wir alle geglaubt haben."  
„Dass Patienten mit einer Kopfverletzung ins Koma zurücktriften, ist selten, kommt aber vor", sagte Hershel.

Maggie stieß bei dem Wort Koma leise die Luft aus.

„Dann steht es also fest", sagte Rick. „Ich werde mit dem Professor reden."  
Die anderen zerstreuten sich langsam. Daryl wandte sich an Rick und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Mann …"  
„Das ist nicht wie auf Hershels Farm", sagte Rick lediglich.

Daryl ließ ihn stehen und ging Hershel hinterher, der sich mit Maggie offenbar auf den Weg zu Glenn machte.  
„He, kann ich Sie mal sprechen?", rief Daryl. Die beiden drehten sich zu ihm um, Maggies Gesicht so weiß wie eine Wand.

„Später", sagte Hershel, zog seine Tochter fester an sich und drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Nein", sagte Daryl bestimmt. „Jetzt."  
„Schon gut, Dad." Maggie machte sich sanft von ihrem Vater los. „Ich geh schon vor … Ich wollte sowieso für ´ne Weile mit ihm allein sein."  
Sie entfernte sich, während Daryl sich näherte. Hershel sah verärgert drein, aber das war ihm egal.

„Sie sagten, es ist selten, dass jemand nochmal wegtritt, nachdem er schon mal aufgewacht ist?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Hershel ungeduldig. „Aber ich sagte auch, dass …"  
„Ja ja, das habe ich gehört. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, Sie haben den Jungen doch gesehen. Der war wach. Quietschlebendig. Und da wollen Sie mir echt verkaufen, dass er einfach so wieder einschläft?"  
„Sie machen sich Sorgen um Glenn." Hershel wollte Daryl eine Hand auf die Schulter legen. Der wich ungehalten zurück. „Pfoten weg! Ich mach mir keine Sorgen, ich find´s nur ziemlich verdächtig, dass es ihm erst gut geht und dann plötzlich wieder nicht. Alle laufen mit Gesichtern rum wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, aber keiner schert sich darum, die ganze Sache mal zu hinterfragen."  
Hershel schien die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren.

„Sie haben Rick gehört. Ich bin seiner Ansicht. Wir bleiben hier, und uns bleibt auch gar keine andere Wahl."  
„Rick ist ´n kluger Typ, aber selbst kluge Typen irren sich mal."  
„Und was sind Sie, Daryl? Mischen sich plötzlich ein, obwohl Ihnen sonst immer alles egal ist. Was soll das plötzliche Interesse an den Angelegenheiten der Gruppe?"  
Daryl war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Sind Sie jetzt fertig? Ich würde gerne zu meiner Tochter gehen."  
„Wissen Sie, es geht hier auch um meinen Arsch."  
„Ja", sagte Hershel. „Das einzige, woran Sie denken, sind Sie selbst. Das hatten Sie und Shane gemeinsam."

_Arroganter weißer Wichser, denkt, er ist was besseres, nur weil er gelernt hat, Kühen den Arm in den Arsch zu stecken. Hat der etwa nicht mitgekriegt, was du für das kleine Mädchen getan hast? Ich sag doch, du bist nur ´n Laufbursche für die. Du zählst nur so viel, wie die Beißer, die du tötest._

Hershel spürte Daryls Blick im Rücken, als er den Gang hinabging. Er war vielleicht zu hart zu ihm gewesen, doch ihm fehlten die Nerven, um sich jetzt auch noch mit ihm herumzuschlagen.

* * *

Die große, flache Hand sauste auf ihre Wange nieder mit einer Wucht, die sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Avery stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, stolperte gegen den Schreibtisch und sank daran hinab.

Der alte Mann, der ihr den Schlag beigebracht hatte, stand über ihr und funkelte bedrohlich zu ihr hinab. Seine Hand war zu einem weiteren Schlag erhoben, doch er besann sich.

„Was denkst du dir, du Göre?", rief er. Seine Lippen bebten vor Wut. Der Gehstock sauste auf sie nieder, traf sie quer über den Arm.

„Ah!" Sie krümmte sich und legte die Hände schützend über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Wenn ich die Aufzeichnungen durchgehe, wie oft?", kreischte er, „Wie oft hat dieses Tier dich gefickt?" Mit jedem Wort kam ein neuer Schlag. Traf Arm, Schulter, Rücken. Avery heulte Rotz und Wasser.

„Oh, wie tief die Menschen sinken, wie profan, wie lächerlich", stieß er aus und ließ endlich von ihr ab. Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz und wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben.

„Unnützes, dummes Geschöpf", sagte er. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Hör auf zu jammern und steh auf", fuhr er sie an.

Als sie sich nicht bewegte, tippte er ihr mit dem Gummibehafteten Ende des Gehstocks in die Seite, nicht fest, aber sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Steh auf!"

Endlich löste sich ihre Starre. Sie hob den Kopf, sah den Professor aber nicht an, robbte so weit möglich vor ihm weg, sollte er auf die Idee kommen, noch einmal zuzuschlagen, und zog sich am Schreibtisch hoch.

„Wisch dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht."

Er wandte sich der Tür zu und sagte in einer vollkommen anderen, weichen Stimme: „Wer ist da?"

Durch die Tür drang: „Rick Grimes, Professor. Kann ich Sie sprechen?"  
„Selbstverständlich." Ein letzter Blick auf Avery, die sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht wischte. „Kommen Sie herein."  
Die Tür ging auf und Grimes betrat den Raum. Sein scharfer Blick fuhr über Avery, die ihm halb den Rücken zugewandt hatte, zum Professor, der einen Schritt auf Grimes zutrat und ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie schlugen ein.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Avery erstickt und rauschte an dem hochgewachsenen Sheriff vorbei, ehe er sie einer genaueren Musterung unterziehen konnte.

„Oh", machte Grimes überrascht. „War das das berühmte Mädchen im Parka? Meine Frau meinte, Daryl habe über sie beim ersten Abendessen gesprochen."  
Der Professor schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ja, aber ihr Name ist Avery. Die Tochter eines ehemaligen Mitarbeiters. Ich kümmere mich um sie, seit …nun, Sie wissen."  
Grimes nickte. Der Professor musste nicht weitersprechen. Sie alle wussten, wie es da draußen in der Welt zuging.

„Mein Name ist Rick Grimes", stellte er sich endlich vor. „Professor Rhodes, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Gastfreundschaft schon so lange in Anspruch nehme und erst jetzt dazu komme, mich vorzustellen."  
Der Professor winkte ab. Er trat langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, sein Humpeln schwerer als sonst. Die körperliche Anstrengung der Schläge hatte ihn erschöpft. Er ließ sich in den alten, lederbezogenen Schreibtischstuhl sinken.

„Die Quarantäne und die anderen Ereignisse des Tages haben es nicht zugelassen. Übrigens entschuldige ich mich für diesen unliebsamen Willkommensgruß."  
„Sie wollten sichergehen, dass ich nicht gebissen wurde. Das verstehe ich. Halte es sogar für sinnvoll."

„Ihr Verständnis freut mich", sagte der Professor. „Setzen Sie sich doch."

Rick zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich in eine unangenehme Situation versetzt, als wäre er der Bittsteller, der Narr, und vor ihm saß der einzige Mensch, der die Macht hatte, ihm seine Bitte zu gewähren.

Und so war es ja auch.

Rick selbst hatte nicht nur einmal diesen psychologischen Trick angewandt, wenn er in seiner Position als Sheriff eine unliebsame Angelegenheit mit einem seiner Deputies klären musste.

„Es ist unfassbar, was Sie hier aufgebaut haben", sagte Rick. Der Professor wirkte abgespannt auf ihn, aber auch kontrolliert und zurückgenommen. Eindeutig Herr der Lage.

„Sie meinen sicherlich den Untersuchungsraum und die Soldaten", erwiderte der Professor. „Nun, das Labor haben wir im Nachhinein eingerichtet, aus alten Ersatzteilen, die sich in meinem Bestand befanden. Aber dass ich hier eine kleine Truppe zum Schutz unser aller Leben beherbergen darf, war pures Glück. Sie wurden von ihrer Einheit getrennt, als die Untoten ihren … Marsch begonnen haben und alles unkontrollierbar wurde. Ich habe mich mit ihrem Anführer verständigt und so kam es zu dieser Allianz."  
„Sie hatten wirklich großes Glück."  
„Ohne diese Soldaten wären Avery und ich vermutlich schon lange tot", sagte der Professor versonnen.

„Sie haben zuvor alleine hier mit ihr gelebt?"

„Ihr Vater schickte sie zu mir, er wusste um die Abgeschiedenheit meines Anwesens. Kurz darauf brach das Chaos aus. Sie ist wohl die einzige aus ihrer Familie, die es geschafft hat."  
„Gott", stieß Rick leise aus, als ihm die harte Realität einmal mehr einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzte. Das arme Mädchen tat ihm leid. Wie musste es gewesen sein, seine ganze Familie da draußen zu verlieren? Er selbst wäre daran zerbrochen.

Der Professor nickte.

Rick ließ sich einige Momente Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Dann sagte er:  
„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass sie uns beherbergen. Und ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist, doch ich bitte Sie trotzdem: Lassen Sie uns hierbleiben. Zumindest über den Winter."

Da. Rick hatte es ausgesprochen. Seine Kehle war trocken. Würde der Professor Nein sagen, wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.

„Es ist viel verlangt, eine so große Gruppe wie Ihre über den Winter zu bringen. Die Lebensmittel, die zusätzliche Energie für die Zimmer, die sie beanspruchen …" Der Professor sah Rick von seinem Sessel aus an. Die intelligenten Augen funkelten über seine krumme Nase hinweg. Rick dachte für einen Moment, dass er aussah wie ein Raubvogel, der über seiner Beute kreist.

„Das ist mir bewusst, glauben Sie mir. Doch wenn Sie uns da raus schicken, weiß ich nicht, wie lange wir es schaffen werden. Die Welt besteht nur noch aus Inseln, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo außer hier wir sonst hin sollen. Wir haben kein Ziel mehr, seit Fort Benning gefallen ist."  
Der Professor verschränkte die Hände, stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich vor.

„Davon habe ich gehört."  
„Wir machen uns selbstverständlich nützlich. Die Frauen haben sich erboten, sich um das Haus zu kümmern, sollten Sie damit einverstanden sein. Ich habe außerdem gehört, dass die Soldaten regelmäßig das Gebiet um ihr Anwesen durchkämmen. Lassen Sie mich mit Ihrem Companieführer sprechen. Ich bin … ich war Sheriff, ich kann mich ihnen anschließen. Mein Freund Daryl ist Jäger, er kennt sich in den Wäldern aus und wird Ihnen nützlich sein zur Beschaffung von Feuerholz und Essen. Er ist außerdem ein guter Schütze."  
„Sie meinen, um die Untoten aus dem Weg zu räumen?"

„Wir alle sind … geübt darin."

_Inzwischen sogar Carl._

Rick unterdrückte das aufwallende Gefühl der Verbitterung.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte der Professor.

Rick biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte auf eine feste Zusage gehofft, auf etwas, das er den anderen sagen konnte, nachdem Glenn …

Er brauchte eine positive Nachricht.

„Vielen Dank", sagte er jedoch nur, es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ich gebe Ihnen meine Antwort heute Abend. Bis dahin sind Sie natürlich meine Gäste."

Rick erhob sich langsam. Er fühlte sich plötzlich träge und schwer, als ob Gewichte ihn gen Boden ziehen würden. Er hatte alles gegeben, und wieder hatte er kaum etwas erreicht.

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Meine Leute sagen, Sie forschen nach einem Mittel, um … nach einem Heilmittel?"  
Der Professor legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Das ist wahr. Ich bin pensionierter Neurowissenschaftler. Ich dachte, was gäbe es für einen besseren Grund, meinen Ruhestand ad acta zu legen?"  
Rick lächelte vage. Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich an wie ein Lächeln, seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren zu starr, zu angespannt.

„Sie sollten wissen … Im Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle hat mir ein Wissenschaftler namens Dr. Jenner gesagt, wir alle wären infiziert. Ich habe es selbst gesehen. Ein … Jemand aus unserer Gruppe ist gestorben, ohne gebissen worden zu sein. Er stand wieder auf. Auch Daryl hat etwas ähnliches beobachtet mit einem Jungen, dem man das Genick gebrochen hat."  
Der Professor seufzte ein schweres, müdes Seufzen.  
„Ich danke Ihnen für diese Information. Ich konnte dieses Phänomen selbst bereits feststellen. Teils durch Erzählungen der Soldaten, doch auch ich habe Erfahrungen damit gemacht."

Rick nickte.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Sie es wissen. Wenn Sie auf der Suche nach etwas sind, um der Menschheit zu helfen, dann brauchen Sie diese Information."  
Rick begab sich zur Tür, wurde aber nochmal vom Professor zurückgerufen.

„Mr Grimes, ich weiß Ihr Angebot was die Jagd betrifft, durchaus zu schätzen. Es gibt keinen Anführer mehr, mit dem Sie darüber sprechen könnten. Er ist bei einer der Missionen leider von den Untoten verschleppt worden."  
Rick rieselte es eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

„Ich bin nun verantwortlich für die Belange der Soldaten. Ich habe die Befehlsgewalt. Sollte ich Sie hier bleiben lassen, sollten Sie das wissen."

* * *

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Lori. Ihr stand die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Rick hatte den Raum kaum betreten, in dem die anderen auf ihn warteten. Es war das Wohnzimmer, das ihnen inzwischen als Aufenthaltsraum diente.

„Er wird darüber nachdenken", sagte er. Er zwang sich, den Blick nicht von den enttäuschten Gesichtern abzuwenden.

„Wie lange? Wie lange will er nachdenken?", fragte Carol.

„Er teilt mir seine Entscheidung heute Abend mit."  
„Er wird nicht Nein sagen", sagte Hershel.

Daryl stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.

„Der will uns doch nur hinhalten. Ich kenne Typen wie den, die sich für den Obermacker halten. Der steht auf diese Art von Machtspielchen."

Rick trat in die Mitte des Raumes, damit er sich nicht mehr fühlte, als drängten ihn die fordernden Augen der anderen an die Wand. Sie hatten Angst, konnten nichts dafür, sagte er sich. Sie erwarteten zu viel von ihm. Aber was blieb ihnen auch sonst für eine Wahl?

„Vielleicht ist das so", räumte Rick ein. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, worauf Daryl hinaus wollte, jetzt, wo er dem Professor persönlich gegenüber getreten war.

„Aber wir sind von ihm abhängig, ob es uns passt, oder nicht."  
„Das ist doch scheiße", stieß Daryl aus. Carol warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ich sage Maggie bescheid", sagte Beth. Rick hatte schon bei seiner Ankunft bemerkt, wie still und blass sie war. Er hatte sie als einen schüchternen Menschen kennen gelernt, aber er wusste von Lori, dass sie bereits einmal versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Er würde Lori darauf ansprechen, sollte sie jemals wieder normal mit ihm umgehen.

„Mach das", sagte Rick. Hershel nickte seiner Tochter sein Einverständnis zu.

„Aber bevor du gehst, will ich noch ein paar Regeln aufstellen."

Die anderen sahen ihn an, Lori runzelte die Stirn. Wie lange konnte er es noch aushalten, wenn sie ihm ihre Unterstützung so entsagte?

„Wir sind Gäste in diesem Haus, es gilt also, was der Professor sagt. Wir werden versuchen, uns so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen. Ihr sagt, die Soldaten, die hier herumlaufen, sind distanziert zu euch. Das wird dann auch seine Gründe haben. Respektiert sie, aber geht ihnen aus dem Weg, bis wir sie und die Situation besser einschätzen können. Der Professor will offenbar nicht, dass wir etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben."  
„Oder mit Avery", sagte Carl.

Daryl blickte zu ihm. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge ihren Namen überhaupt noch wusste.

„Dann sollten wir auch das respektieren", erwiderte Rick.

„Ich verstehe das aber nicht."  
„Carl", schaltete Lori sich ein. Der Junge sah sie an.

„Wirklich, Mom. Sie tut doch niemandem was. Sie ist wirklich nett."  
„Du hast dich mit ihr unterhalten?", wollte Daryl wissen.

„Wir haben zusammen Karten gespielt", antworete Beth stattdessen. Hershel gab einen Laut von sich, zwischen Hilflosigkeit und Amusement.

Auch Rick konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, das erste, seit unendlich langer Zeit. Diese Kinder …

„Aber nun bitten wir euch, die Wünsche des Professors zu respektieren", sagte Lori. „Er will vielleicht einfach nur sicher gehen, dass von uns keine Gefahr ausgeht, bevor er ihr den Kontakt zu uns erlaubt. Er ist einfach nur besorgt."

Carl nickte langsam.

„Okay, Mom. Wird gemacht." Er hatte sich vorgenommen, so artig wie nur möglich zu sein, um seine Eltern nicht noch mehr aufzubringen, gegen ihn, aber besonders gegeneinander. Es war ihm nämlich nicht entgangen, dass sie seinetwegen Streit hatten, weil er derjenige war, der Shane eine Kugel durch den Kopf geschossen hatte.

* * *

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Carol saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Kamins.

„Warten", sagte Daryl nach einer Weile. Carl saß bei ihm am Tisch und sah ihm beim Würfeln zu. Er traute sich offensichtlich nicht, ihn zu fragen, was er da machte oder ob er mitmachen durfte.

„Und wenn wir gehen müssen?"

Die Würfel klackerten über den Tisch.

„Dann gehen wir."  
„Aber …"  
Er stellte den Becher verkehrt herum auf den Tisch.

„Du malst den Teufel an die Wand, dabei wissen wir gar nicht, was Sache ist. Das nervt. Lass es."  
Carol sackte zusammen. Sie fuhr sich mit den gespreizten Fingern beider Hände durch das stachelige, graue Haar. Die Kurve ihres Nackens glänzte im Feuerschein.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte Carl leise wissen.

„Halb sechs", murmelte sie. Sie behielt die Uhr schon den ganzen Nachmittag lang im Auge.

„Dann geht Dad bestimmt bald zu ihm."

„Mach dir besser nicht zu große Hoffnungen, Kiddo", sagte Daryl. Er sammelte die Würfel wieder ein und ließ sie im Becher rollen. „Ich fass´ nicht, dass es hier nicht einen Tropfen zu saufen gibt."

* * *

Avery stützte sich mit den Händen an den Rändern der Wanne ab und sank ganz langsam in das dampfend heiße Wasser. Die Hitze betäubte ihre geschundene Haut. Sie schloss die Augen und sagte sich, dass ihre Glieder sich in dem heißen Wasser erholen würden. Es war das beste, was sie jetzt tun konnte.

Heulen brachte sowieso nichts.

Sie lehnte sich behutsam zurück, legte den Kopf ab und machte die Augen zu.

* * *

T-Dog klopfte Rick auf die Schulter.

„Wenn wir hier bleiben könnte, und sei es nur für ein paar Monate", sagte er langsam. „Das wäre das größte."

„Ich weiß."

„Hör´s dir an. Wird schon." In T-Dogs Stimme schwang mehr Zuversicht mit, als er eigentlich empfand. Doch er wollte die bösen Gedanken nicht zulassen, das Wäre-Wenn-Spielchen nicht spielen. Er wollte hoffen, dass sie weg kamen von der Straße. Dafür würde er sogar auf Beißerjagd gehen, wenn es sein musste. Hauptsache, sie hatten ein Zuhause, in das sie zurückkehren konnten, zurückkehren würden, mit all den Waffen, die hier lagerten. Und das es so eine Villa war, in der sie leben würden, statt auf einer Farm zu campen oder sich das viel zu kleine Haus mit einem dutzend anderer Leute zu teilen … Das war der Himmel.

Rick ging zur Tür.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es gutgehen wird", sagte Hershel. Rick sah sich nach Lori um, doch sie blieb stumm, sah ihn nichtmal an. Er verließ das Zimmer mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch.

Der Professor erwartete ihn bereits.

„Folgen Sie mir, Mr Grimes", sagte er, als er Rick die Tür öffnete. Sie gingen vom Büro aus den Gang hinab zu einer Tür, die offenbar ins hintere Teil des Gebäudes führte. Über eine Steintreppe gelangten sie in einen kleinen, kellerartigen Vorraum.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Unterhalb des Anwesens", erklärte der Professor. „Hier befindet sich das Labor und die provisorische Krankenstation. Für die Soldaten", fügte er hinzu, als Rick ihn fragend ansah.

Sie betraten einen kleinen, gefließten Raum, ein kleines Privatlabor. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Rick im Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle gesehen hatte, doch allem Anschein nach war das Labor voll eingerichtet, und zumindest würde es hier keinen Detonations-Mechanismus geben.

„Klein, aber oho", scherzte der Professor. „Hier führe ich meine Versuche durch. Avery assistiert mir dabei."  
Der Professor führte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Wohin führt die?" Rick deutete auf die einzige Tür, von diesem Raum ausging.

„Der Kontrollraum für die Kameras in der Außenanlage. Nur Avery und ich haben noch Zutritt, nachdem Seargant Thompson nicht mehr lebt."

Rick fand, Kameras zur Überwachung des Grundstücks waren eine Bereicherung für die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, aber reichten nicht aus. Statt darüber nachzudenken, dass es auch Kameras fürs Innere des Hauses geben könnte, wie er es sonst getan hatte, brachte ihn seine innere Anspannung auf eine andere Frage.

„Gibt es auch Sensoren? Bewegungsmelder, oder etwas in der Art?"

„Gut, dass Sie das fragen. Wir arbeiten daran. Unter den Soldaten gibt es einen Techniker, Darrell, der Mann, der ihre Leute hierher gebracht hat. Wir sind dabei, die Technologie zu testen und wollen möglichst bald etwas davon an der Umzäunung anbringen."  
„Reichen Ihre Ressourcen dafür aus?"

„Es reicht für den Prototyp und mindestens einen Melder alle hundert Yard. Nicht viel, aber besser, als nichts."  
„Sie scheinen hier in einem wahren Schlaraffenland zu leben", sagte Rick.

„Wir hatten eben Glück. Dass ich so ein passionierter Sammler allen möglichen technischen Schnickschnacks war, Zeit meines Lebens, kommt uns nun durchaus zupass."

Rick fand, dass der Professor langsam etwas zu viel Glück hatte. Die scheinbar unerschöpflichen Vorräte an Essen, er dachte an die frischen Früchte, die Soldaten, die hier scheinbar zufällig Einzug gehalten hatten, und jetzt auch noch die Technologie, die ihm in so großem Umfang zur Verfügung stand. Ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Medikamenten, die es hier geben musste, so, wie man Glenn behandelte.

Doch bevor er den Professor darauf ansprechen konnte, sagte der:  
„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie dürfen bleiben."

Rick spürte förmlich, wie ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Das war ihm scheinbar anzusehen, denn der Professor setzte hinzu: „Unter der Voraussetzung, dass Sie sich als so hilfreich erweisen, wie Sie mir versprochen haben."  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden alles tun, was wir können, um Sie zu unterstützen."

„Gut." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Professors, fast nicht zu erkennen unter dem krausen Barthaar.

„Dann werden wir sicher gute Freunde werden, Rick. Ich darf Sie doch Rick nennen?"  
„Natürlich."

„Schön, schön. Ich habe gehört, Ihrem Freund geht es nach wie vor nicht besser."  
„Unverändert." Rick hatte dem Professor noch so viele Fragen stellen wollen. Über die Beschaffung der Vorräte, die Regeln, darüber, wie genau er nach einem Heilmittel suchte. Doch das alles wurde zur Seite gewischt in seiner Erleichterung, die untermischt war mit der Sorge über Glenn. Wenn der Junge nicht bald von allein die Augen aufschlug, dann würde Rick ihn solange schütteln, bis er es tat. Er würde ganz einfach nicht zulassen, dass Glenn sie auf diese Weise zurückließ.

„Ich habe mir sagen lassen, Sie haben ein MRT?"  
Der Professor nickte. „Die ersten Untersuchungen Ihres Freundes waren ohne Befund. Aber seien Sie versichert: Ich werde Ihn baldmöglichst noch einmal dahingehend untersuchen."


	7. Wie paralysiert

VII

„Guten Morgen."

Carol stand am Herd und wendete Pfannkuchen. Der süße Duft von Kindheit lag in der Luft: Ahornsirup, frischer Kaffee, Pfannkuchen. Die Sonne tauchte die düstere Küche in warmes, goldenes Licht. Das Lächeln auf Carols Lippen tat sein Übriges. Die Stimmung beim Frühstück war ausgelassen. Beth und Carl hatten irgendetwas zu tuscheln. Die Sechzehnjährige lachte ihr sanftes Lachen, das den Raum genauso erfüllte die das Licht und der Duft. Rick fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit der Zeit auf der Farm entspannt, nein, entspannter sogar. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, auch nicht vor sich selbst, aber das Shane nicht mehr da war, ihm nicht mehr im Nacken saß wie ein messerscharfes Beil …

Es raubte ihm den Schlaf, doch es erleichterte sein Leben.

Lori tappte barfuß in den Raum. Sie trug zu eine zu große Jogginghose aus dem Bestand der Soldaten und ein weißes, brandneues Männer-T-Shirt. Ihr dichtes Haar fiel ihn zerzausten Wellen auf ihre schmalen Schultern. Rick wusste, könnte er sie nur an sich ziehen, würde er die Wärme des Schlafes an ihr spüren, ihr das Gesicht mit tausend Küssen bedecken, während sie ihm aus verquollenen Augen erst verständnislos, dann verschmitzt entgegenblicken würde.

Aber sie ging an ihm vorbei, streife ihn kaum mit einem Blick. Er sah zu, wie sie Carl sanft mit den Händen über den Schopf fuhr. Er wusste, sie liebte es, ihm das Haar zu zerzausen. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und begrüßte auch Beth liebevoll. Dann fragte sie Carol, ob sie ihr zur Hand gehen könne.

„Heute nicht, Liebes", sagte Carol. So entspannt wie jetzt hatte Rick sie lange nicht gesehen. „Setz dich und genieß den Kaffee. Ich hab alles im Griff."

Lori nahm das Angebot mit einem Dank an. Sie war müde und fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Sie hatte in der Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, wie immer, wenn es niemanden gab, der neben ihr lag, an den sie sich kuscheln konnte. Rick hatte in einem anderen Zimmer genächtigt und Carl war, zu Loris Bedauern, bei ihm geblieben. Aber wahrscheinlich war das ganz normal. Der Junge war keine zwei mehr, nicht bei seiner Mutter schlafen zu wollen, war in Ordnung. Trotzdem tat es ihr weh.

„Ist Maggie wieder bei Glenn?", erkundigte sich Carol.

„Sie war die ganze Nacht bei ihm", sagte Beth. Sie nahm den Teller Pfannkuchen entgegen und begann, Ahornsirup in rauen Mengen darüberzuschütten. Dann schob sie ihn Carl hin.

„Ich mach mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um sie."

„Dad ist bei ihr. Soll ich versuchen, sie herzuholen?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas nützt", sagte Lori. „Sie ist auch nicht von deiner Seite gewichen, als du nicht aufstehen konntest."

Beth senkte den Kopf, aber Lori legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass sie ein Sturschädel ist, genauso wie dein Vater. Wir bringen ihr nachher was rauf, okay?"

Sie suchte Beths Blick, bis diese nickte.

„Okay."

„Und die anderen? Wo sind die?", wollte Rick wissen.

„T-Dog ist ein Langschläfer", sagte Lori und die drei Erwachsenen tauschten einen kurzen Blick, und ein Schmunzeln. Wenn man ihn ließ, schlief T-Dog bis in die Puppen. Da konnten selbst die Beißer nichts dagegen ausrichten, dachte Rick, und wunderte sich im nächsten Moment über diesen Anflug von Humor. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Lori ihn angesehen hatte, _richtig _angesehen.

„Und Hershel und Daryl?"

„Wann hat sich Daryl das letzte Mal freiwillig bei uns blicken lassen?", fragte Carol. Rick seufzte. „Er tut gerade so, als wären wir Aussätzige."  
„Nein, ich glaube, er denkt, er sei der Aussätzige", sagte Lori.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass dir das aufgefallen ist", sagte Carol leise.

„Wie bitte?" Lori sah arglos zu Carol, doch Rick spürte, dass die Stimmung zu kippen drohte. Ihm waren der Vorwurf in Carols Augen und die leise Rebellion in ihrem Gebaren nicht entgangen. Er konnte ihr noch nicht einmal böse darüber sein, auch wenn er sich ärgerte, dass sie ihm nach allem, was er für die Gruppe auf sich genommen hatte, immernoch nicht vertraute. Es vielleicht nie tun würde.

Carol blickte in die Pfanne, in die sie gerade neuen Teig gegossen hatte.

„Na ja. Wo du doch sonst nur an dir und deiner Familie interessiert bist."

„Hey", sagte Lori. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ein wenig, so wie immer, wenn man ihr etwas an den Kopf warf. Rick wusste, sie überdachte den Vorwurf, besonnen genug war sie.

„Ich versuche hier mein bestes, okay", sagte sie schließlich. „So wie wir alle."  
Er hielt es für eine kluge Antwort. Bedacht. Er liebte sie in diesem Moment so sehr, dass es fast wehtat.

„Schon gut", erwiderte Carol, die offenbar keinen Streit wollte. Kein „Ich weiß." Kein „Es tut mir Leid." Rick wusste, früher oder später würde der schwelende Konflikt eskalieren, und er nahm sich vor, die Glut im Keim zu ersticken, indem er mit Carol sprach, doch nicht jetzt, nicht hier in dieser Küche, in der es nach Pfannkuchen und Kindheit roch.

* * *

Die Wucht des Traums riss Daryl aus dem Schlaf, ließ ihn hochfahren, sodass er aufrecht im Bett saß. Sein bloßer Oberkörper war schweißnass, ebenso wie das Laken, das er umklammert hielt.

Er starrte mit offenen Augen auf das Fußende des Bettes, sah es nicht wirklich und atmete, atmete solange, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

Dieses scheiß weiche Bett war zum Kotzen gemütlich. Er konnte darauf einfach nicht richtig schlafen.

Er strampelte das Laken von sich und stieg aus dem Bett. Von seinem Fenster aus sah man den weitläufigen Garten, das absurd satte Grün des Grases. Die Bäume vor dem Fenster färbten ihre Kronen langsam gelb und rot, manche warfen sogar schon ihre Blätter ab.

Gestern, als Rick von der Unterredung mit Rhodes kam, hatten sie verabredet, am nächsten Morgen zu den Wagen zu gehen und sie zu holen, um an ihre Sachen zu gelagen. Rhodes wäre einverstanden gewesen, hatte Rick gesagt. Hätte es für gut befunden, sollten sie aufbrechen wollen, und sei es nach dem Winter. Die Fahrzeuge könnten sie auf dem Grundstück abstellen.

Daryl konnte immernoch nicht glauben, dass Rhodes sie tatsächlich hierbleiben ließ. Das alles ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Er zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und stieg in die Hose, die er achtlos vor dem Bett liegen gelassen hatte. Dann setzte er sich an den Rand, schob einen Fuß nach dem anderen in die schweren Schuhe und band sie zu.

Rhodes hatte keinerlei Nutzen von ihrem Aufenthalt, zumindest keinen, den Daryl erkennen konnte. Sie fraßen, scheißten und stritten sich unter seinem Dach, und was erhielt er als Gegenleistung? Ein paar Streifzüge durch die Umgebung, die seine Soldaten auch alleine hinbekamen, und zwei Frauen, die den Putzlappen schwangen. Mehr nicht.

Der Stand der Sonne sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war, sich mit Rick zu ihrem kleinen Ausflug zu treffen. Zwar war er hungrig, aber er wusste auch, dass sich jetzt vermutlich alle in der Küche aufhalten würden. Bei dem Gedanken, schon so früh am Morgen all ihren Blicken ausgeliefert zu sein, beschloss er, dass er die Zeit genauso gut anderweitig nutzen konnte. Er würde ´nen Happen futtern, bevor sie aufbrachen.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbrust, die am Bettrand lehnte und verließ das Zimmer.

Statt hinunter ins Erdgeschoss zu gehen, lief er die Gänge dieser Protzvilla entlang, die Rhodes sein Zuhause nannte, auf der Suche nach jener Treppe, von denen Rick ihnen auch erzählt hatte, die Treppe zum geheimen Labor des Professor Frankenstein.

* * *

Avery trat in das von der Sonne hell erleuchtete Zimmer. Wie eine Bildserie für _Schöner Wohnen_, dachte sie bitter.

Maggie lag neben Glenn auf dem Bett, hielt seine Hand und döste. Als Avery das sah, kam sie langsam näher. Im Nacken spürte sie das allmächtige Auge der Kamera, die in dem Rauchmelder versteckt jede ihrer Bewegungen aufnahm. Mit etwas Glück war der Professor gerade anderweitig beschäftigt, aber wie sie ihn kannte, würde er die Bänder zurücklaufen lassen, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie sich an seine Anweisung gehalten hatte. Sie dachte an den niedersausenden Stock und zog unbewusst den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

Ihr Blick blieb auf Glenn haften, der Koreaner, der tief und fest seinen Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Andere hätten es Koma genannt.

Sie trat heran, vorsichtig, um Maggie nicht zu wecken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das Mädchen einen tiefen Schlaf hatte. Aus der Tasche ihrer Jeans zog sie eine Ampulle und Nadel und verbarg sie in der Hand, bis sie sie so vor sich hielt, dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihr Rücken die Sicht der Kamera verdeckte. Sie klopfte behutsam den linken Arm des Jungen ab, bis sie eine Vene gefunden hatte, die ihr geeignet erschien. Dann stach sie die Nadel hinein. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung lief das Blut sofort in die Ampulle. Diesmal war das Glück tatsächlich einmal auf ihrer Seite gewesen, denn durch das lange Liegen hätte die Durchblutung unzureichend sein können. Sie hatte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt.

Aber Glenn´s Kreislauf schien stabil, seine Durchblutung gesund und kräftig. Auch sein Gesicht sah lebendig aus, etwas blass, aber Avery hatte Menschen schon in wesentlich schlimmeren Zuständen gesehen.

Das Bild von Lloyd schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sein zerfetzter Hals. Sie hatte gesehen, wie die Arterie heraushing, herumhüpfte wie ein biegsamer Schlauch und Blut in alle Richtungen spritzte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte die Erinnerung loswerden. Ihre Hand mit Nadel und gefüllter Ampulle glitt zurück in ihre Tasche. Zurück blieb ein winzig kleiner Einstich an Glenns Armbeuge, unsichtbar für jeden, der nicht danach suchte. Aus der anderen Tasche zog sie ein einzelnes Wattepad, mit dem sie Druck auf die Einstichwunde ausübte. Das letzte, was sie brauchen konnte, war ein auffälliger Bluterguss an jener Stelle.

Es kostete sie alle Überwindung, länger als dreißig Sekunden stehen zu bleiben. Mindestens zwei Minuten, sagte sie sich, immer wieder. Ihr Blick flackerte zu Maggie, die unruhig wurde. Gleich würde sie aufwachen.

Noch ein bisschen. Nur, um sicherzugehen.

Maggies Nase kräuselte sich, die Lider flatterten. Avery zog die Watte zurück in die Hosentasche, trat dabei schon den Rückzug an, drehte sich um, da war die Tür und sie hatte es fast geschafft, als …

„Was willst du denn hier?"

Maggies Stimme war rau von Schlaf.

Avery blieb vor der Tür stehen. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete durch, drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, das sie für die schwere Verletzung ihres Freundes verantwortlich machte.

„Ich wollte nach Glenn sehen."  
„Warum?" Maggie rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht um wach zu werden. „Gibt es irgendwas, das du für ihn tun kannst?"  
Ihr Zorn war nicht verraucht. Avery fand es ungerecht, dass sie der Sündenbock sein sollte, auf den alle einprügelten … Der Professor in seiner falschen Rechtschaffenheit, Maggie in ihrer blinden Wut. Aber sie schluckte es, denn sonst hätte sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

„Nein", log sie. „Kann ich nicht."  
„Dann verschwinde."

Wie kalt Maggie sein konnte. Avery fand, dass man ihr das nicht ansah. Nicht auf den ersten Blick. Sie verließ das Zimmer und wünschte sich, jemand würde sie so sehr lieben.

* * *

Die Tür quietsche leise in ihren Angeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde? Er legte die Hand flach auf das Türblatt und schob sie ein Stück weiter auf. Natürlich hatte er sich zu früh gefreut: Das Licht war an, der Professor Zuhause.

Daryl konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er hörte ihn hantieren, Glas klirren, dann etwas, das auf einem Tisch, dessen Oberfläche dem Geräusch nach aus Metall bestand, abgestellt wurde. Er wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als er vom oberen Treppenabsatz her hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Jemand kam die Treppe hinab gestiegen. Daryl sah den einzigen Ausweg in der Niesche unter der Treppe. Dort war es dunkel, wenn der Neuankömmling sich nicht umdrehte, würde er unentdeckt bleiben. Er zog die Tür nicht zu aus Angst, das Quietschen der Schaniere könnte den Professor aufmerksam machen, und huschte so leise wie möglich unter die Treppe. Es war eng und stickig unter dem Gestein. Es roch modrig. Er musste sich ducken, um überhaupt darunter zu passen und in gekrümmter Haltung verharren.

Die Schritte waren jetzt über seinem Kopf, dann erreichte sie den Treppenabsatz und er sah, wie Avery auf die Tür zuging. Sie legte den Kopf schief, als ob sie sich wunderte, und machte die Tür dann weiter auf.

„Was gibt´s?", fragte sie. Sie verzichtete mit Absicht auf die respektvolle Anrede, die er so gern hörte. Ihre Stimme war emotionslos. Sie würde ihn nicht noch damit belohnen, dass sie ihm ihre Angst zeigte.

„Ah, junge Lady", sagte der Professor und klang dabei sehr väterlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Avery antwortete nicht.

Für Daryl hörte es sich ganz so an, ob sie sauer auf Rhodes war.

„Du willst also nicht mit mir sprechen. Ich verstehe." Eine Veränderung ging in der sonoren Stimme vor, die Jovialität ging ihr verloren.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Die Geräte müssen steril gemacht werden."  
„Das habe ich erst gestern erledigt. Zusammen mit den Petrischalen."  
Avery rührte sich nicht weg von der Tür. Daryl sah, wie sich ihre Schulterblätter unter dem engen Shirt abzeichneten. Sie wirkte angespannt.

„Dann erledige es nochmal", erwiderte Rhodes scharf. „Wir dürfen uns keinen Fehler erlauben!"

Averys Hände krampften sich an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten. Sie zwang sich, sie wieder zu lockern.

„Wobei? Wobei dürfen wir uns keinen Fehler erlauben?"

Diesmal war es an Rhodes, keine Antwort zu geben. Sie trat langsam in das Labor, ganz offensichtlich zwang sie sich dazu.

Rhodes hatte wieder angefangen zu werklen, Daryl konnte es hören.

„Was machst du? Schließ die Tür hinter dir."

Avery war jetzt außer Sicht.

Nicht, dachte Daryl. Sag´s nicht. Halt einfach die Klappe.

„Was? Ich dachte, weil sie offen war …"

„Was redest du?"

„Sie war offen, als ich gekommen bin."

Blöde, dumme Kuh.

Daryl spähte die Treppe hinauf und hinüber zur Tür. Für mehr nahm er sich keine Zeit. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Versteck hervor und trat auf die Treppe, wollte zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen, da hörte er das Geräusch eines herabsausenden, schweren Gegenstands und dachte, jetzt habt ihr mich echt pissig gemacht, mir jedesmal fast den Schädel einzuschlagen. Dann war alles schwarz.

* * *

„Hershel?"

Lori klopfte mit den Knöcheln von Zeige-und Mittelfinger gegen die Tür.

„Hershel, sind Sie wach?"

Als keine Antwort kam, griff sie nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Es war seltsam für den alten Farmer, so lange zu schlafen, war er doch sonst jeden Morgen beim ersten Hahnenschrei auf den Beinen.

„Unten gibt es Frühstück, Hershel", rief sie, diesmal etwas lauter und klopfte erneut. Da hörte sie, wie etwas im Zimmer umfiel.

„Hershel! Alles okay bei Ihnen?"

Wieder war alles ruhig. Doch sie hatte sich das nicht eingebildet, es hatte geklungen, als habe er eine Lampe umgestoßen oder einen Stuhl. Was, wenn er da drinnen gerade einen Herzanfall erlitt?

Sie drückte das Ohr gegen die Tür und lauschte.

Erst konnte sie nichts hören als ihren eigenen Atem und das gleichmäßige Klopfen ihres Herzens. Sie schloss die Augen, legte eine Hand auf den Türrahmen und konzentrierte sich darauf, tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Als sie ihren Atem unter Kontrolle hatte, ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen und horchte in die neue Stille hinein.

Jemand warf sich krachend gegen die Tür und ließ sie heftig erzittern. Lori stieß einen Schrei aus und taumelte zurück. Ihr Pulsschlag hatte sich um das Doppelte beschleunigt, sie krampfte die Hände in den Stoff an ihrem Bauch.

„HERSHEL!"

Die Tür zitterte unter einem neuen Schlag, gab jedoch nicht nach, da sie nach innen aufging. Loris Blick glitt zum Türknauf. Etwas rüttelte daran. Ungeduldig.

„Scheiße …"

Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, war ein tiefes, kehliges, unmenschliches Knurren.

* * *

„Rick!", schrie sie. „Rick!"

Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war ihn so schnell wie möglich zu finden. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, aber sie kannte die Antwort auf all die brennenden Fragen. Sie stürtzte in die Küche, in der Rick nach wie vor mit den anderen saß, T-Dog hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Lori nahm den wohligen Geruch in der Küche nicht mehr wahr, als sie sagte:  
„Hershel, ich glaube, er ist ein Beißer."

Sie sahen sie verdutzt an. Es war beinahe komisch. In einem anderen Moment, einem anderen Leben wäre Lori in heftiges Lachen ausgebrochen, bis ihr die Tränen in die Augen geschossen wären.

Rick schaltete als erster. Er war sofort auf den Beinen und trat auf sie zu. Seine großen Hände umschlossen ihre Schultern. Er sah ihr in die Augen, ganz der Sheriff, der Mann, der die Lage unter Kontrolle hat.

„Was sagst du da? Wieso … Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Ich wollte nach ihm sehen." Sie riss sich zusammen. Ihr Mann brauchte genaue Informationen von ihr, Fakten, nicht das gefühlsduselige Gebrabbel eines aufgelösten Huhns. „Er gab keine Antwort. Dann hat sich jemand … etwas … gegen die Tür geworfen. Ich glaube … Rick", sie sprach seinen Namen mit solchem Nachdruck aus, dass er nickte und sich an ihr vorbeischob.

„Du bleibst hier bei Carl. T-Dog." Doch er musste den anderen Mann nicht mehr rufen, er hatte seine Tasse längst sinken lassen und folgte ihm bereits auf dem Fuß.

„Wir haben keine Waffen", sagte er, als sie aus der Küche eilten. Rick blieb nicht stehen, sondern schwenkte um und bog in das Kaminzimmer vor dem Speisesaal ein. Er griff sich einen Schürhaken und warf T-Dog einen weiteren zu.

Der musterte das spitze, metallene Ende eingehend. Dann tauschten sie einen Blick.

* * *

„Fuck."

Daryl rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Jetzt hatte er zwei Beulen, eine vorne und eine hinten. Er spürte den kalten Stein der Treppe an der Wange, ein wenig Speichel floss ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Er wurde auf den Rücken gedreht. Jemand leuchtete mit dem grellen Schein einer Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht. Daryl kniff die Augen zu. Sein Schädel dröhnte. Er wollte sich den Handrücken über die Augen schieben, aber es ging irgendwie nicht.

„Ist er wach?"  
„Nein."

„Ich habe seine Stimme gehört", hörte er den Professor sagen.  
„Er hat im Schlaf gesprochen." Avery. Mit einem Knipsen ging das Licht aus.

Rhodes kam näher. Sein vermaledeiter Stock klackerte auf dem Steinboden. Daryl hatte dieses Geräusch in kurzer Zeit hassen gelernt.

Er nahm die Präsenz des Professors neben sich wahr, eine Sekunde später den sauer riechenden Atem auf der Haut. Offenbar begutachtete er ihn ganz genau.

„Er wird bald aufwachen", sagte Rhodes schließlich.

„Sie sind verrückt", erwiderte Avery. Sie klang fassungslos.

„Ich tue das nicht für mich. Ich tue es für den Fortbestand menschlichen Lebens auf der Erde."  
„Aber zu welchem Preis?" Ihre Stimme hallte hell an den Wänden wider, genauso wie das Entsetzen, das darin mitschwang.

„Ist es nicht ein geringer Preis, einen zu verlieren, und dafür Millionen zu retten?"

Shane 2.0, dachte Daryl und verstand plötzlich haargenau, was Dale gemeint hatte, als er zu ihm sagte, er, Daryl, sei ein guter Mensch, aber Shane, Shane sei gefährlich.

Langsam ebbte das beschissene Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf ab. Endlich. Gleich würde er aufstehen können, ohne Sternchen zu sehen.

„Jetzt geh zur Seite."

Im nächsten Moment jagte Rhodes ihm eine Spritze in den Oberschenkel. Daryl riss die Augen auf ob des unerwarteten Schmerzes, nur eine Nasenspitze entfernt über ihm Rhodes, dessen funkelnde Augen ihn wie im Wahn musterten.

Er schlug nach ihm.

„Sparen Sie sich die Mühe", sagte Rhodes. Daryl starrte auf seine Hände, die sich nicht bewegten. „Ein Muskelrelaxanz schützt mich vor Ihren Gewalttätigkeiten."  
„Sie v´flucht´r …" _Hurensohn_, hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen. Daryls Mund fühlte sich taub an.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, die Wirkung lässt bald nach. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mittel, das ich Ihnen gerade gespritzt habe, ist sie nur von kurzer Dauer."  
Mittel? War für ein Mittel?

„Ich möchte Sie nicht anlügen, Mr Dixon. Es wird Ihnen eine Weile große Schmerzen bereiten. Aber am Ende werden Sie mir danken."

Erst wusste Daryl nicht, wovon dieser Pisser eigentlich sprach. Doch dann spürte er es.

Um die Einstichstelle breitete sich ein Feuer aus, das sich in sein Muskelgewebe fraß und ihm den Magen umdrehte.

Sein Sichtfeld engte sich ein, Rhodes entfernte sich vor seinen Augen.

„Es wird Zeit, unsere restlichen Gäste zu dieser kleinen Party einzuladen. Avery, benachrichtige Darrell."

Daryl hörte, wie die Schritte sich entfernten.

Sein Herz schlug langsam. Bu-dumm. Bu-dumm. Bu-dumm.

Er sog die vom Moder durchtränkte Luft tief in seine Lungen. Sein Bein fühlte sich an, als würde es ihm jeden Moment vom Körper faulen, in Daryls Vorstellung tanzten kleine, fleischfressende Parasiten unter seiner Haut Limbo, zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Steh auf, befahl er sich. Beweg dich.

Kriech, wenn´s sein muss, aber beweg deinen faulen, dummen Arsch.

Er dachte, wenn ich schon so blöd war, mich niederschlagen und vergiften zu lassen, hab ich es nicht besser verdient.

Unter dem Brennen fühlte er etwas neues, ein Kribbeln, das erste Anzeichen seiner erwachenden Gliedmaßen aus dem Winterschlaf. Er wollte seine Arme bewegen und erst ging es nicht, doch schließlich schaffte er es, die Hände auf den Absatz der nächsten Stufe zu legen. Er lag quer über den Treppenstufen. Seine Füße berührten den Boden. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als er alle Kraft aufwandte, um sich hochzustemmen. Schweiß perlte ihm in einzelnen Tropfen über Schläfe und Wange, sammelten sich dort. Seine Arme gaben nach und er sank wieder zurück.

Fuck, dachte er.

Der pelzige Geschmack in seiner tauben Mundhöhle ließ etwas nach. Er wusste, er konnte sich bewegen, wenn er nur wollte. Er konnte es.

Mit einem Schwung rollte er sich zurück auf den Bauch. Seine Nase stieß unschön gegen rauen Stein. Er schob die Hände unter sich und fing an zu stemmen, so als wolle er eine Liegestütze vollbringen, während eine Tonne Gewicht auf ihm lastete. In etwa so fühlte sich sein Körper auch an.

Die Schweißperlen tropften von Kinn und Nasenspitze, er sah sie vor sich auf dem grauen Untergrund zerbersten. Langsam zog er das linke Bein an, das, welches nicht gerade in Flammen aufging, und stützte sein Gesicht zusätzlich auf das Knie, die Fußspitze gegen den Boden gestemmt.

* * *

„Wo ist er?"

Rick und T-Dog standen in der offenen Tür. Hershels Zimmer war leer. Vor dem Fenster, dessen Vorhänge ihnen in der Zugluft entgegenwehten, lag ein umgekippter Stuhl. Das Bett war zerwühlt.

T-Dog betrat das Zimmer.

„Rick", rief er. „Sieh dir das mal an."  
Er stand wie erstarrt vor dem Bett. Als Rick näher trat, erkannte er den Grund: Die Nähte des Kopfkissens waren aufgesprungen, überall lagen Daunen herum. Vereinzelt schwebten sie zu Boden. T-Dog schlug das Laken ein Stück zurück und sie sahen, dass die Matraze unter roher Gewalteinwirkung aufgerissen worden war. Sie konnten die Sprungfedern erkennen.

„Es sieht so aus", sagte er langsam und wandte den Kopf langsam zu Rick, „dass Lori Recht hatte. Wie kann das sein?"  
Rick starrte die verwüstete Bettstatt an. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie betäubt.

„Rick?"

„Wenn er … wenn er im Schlaf", Rick fand seine Sprache nur langsam wieder. Es räusperte sich, wollte den Klumpen in seinem Hals loswerden. „Es könnte ein Herzinfarkt gewesen sein."  
T-Dog stand mit herabhängenden Schultern und geöffnetem Mund da. Er war das Bild vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit.

„Aber … wo ist er dann hin?"  
Rick drehte sich zur Tür um.

„Und wie ist er hier rausgekommen? Lori hat gesagt, die Tür war verschlossen. Wie konnte er … als Beißer …"  
Rick sammelte sich wieder.

„Wir können uns diese Fragen später immernoch stellen", sagte er, Bewegung kam in ihn. „Jetzt müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass wir einen Beißer im Haus haben."  
T-Dog machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen.

„Scheiße, Mann. Hershel", sagte er.

„T-Dog!", rief Rick mit fester Stimme.

Durch den anderen Mann ging ein Zucken. Sein Blick ruckte hoch und er sah Rick an, als wäre er aus einer Trance erwacht.

„Ja?"  
„Wir müssen den Professor informieren. Ich will, dass du hinunter zu den anderen in die Küche gehst und bei ihnen bleibst, bis es Entwarnung gibt. Verstanden?"  
T-Dog nickte. Der Schreck wich aus seinem Gesicht, Rick erkannte erleichtert den neuen Tatendrang in seinen Augen. Entschlossen verließen sie das Zimmer.

„Wo ist diese Privatarmee, wenn man sie braucht?", murmelte T-Dog, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Rick lief in Richtung Büro, den Schürhaken fest im Griff.

* * *

„Beeilung", hörte er Rhodes Stimme in dem Raum nebenan wiederhallen. Er stand über eine Überwachungsanlage gebeugt und sprach in ein Mikrofon. Die kleinen schwarz-weiß Bildschirme zeigten, soweit Daryl erkennen konnte, alle Räume in diesem beschissenen Haus.

„Schafft ihn in den Glaskasten."  
Daryl konnte nicht sehen, mit wem Rhodes sprach oder worüber. Er wusste nur, dass er ein wahnsinnig ungutes Gefühl hatte.

_Ungutes Gefühl, Brüderchen? Hier ist die Kacke ordentlich am Dampfen, würde ich mal behaupten._

Ausnahmsweise hatte Merle recht. Daryl lehnte an der Steinwand an der Tür des Labors, in seinem Blickfeld lag genau der Professor.

„Avery?", rief Rhodes in das Mikro. Daryl schloss die Augen. Er musste warten, bis sein Körper ihm wieder gehorchte, bevor er dem alten Prof den Schädel einschlagen konnte. Abwesend rieb er sich mit der Hand über den schmerzenden Oberschenkel.

„Avery?" Es klang schon ungeduldiger. „Wo ist dieses Gör …"

Er riskierte es, sich vorzulehnen, um einen Blick um die Ecke zu erhaschen und sah er den Professor in den Nebenraum humpeln.

Seine Augen glitten hinüber zu den Bildschirmen. Er suchte nach dem Raum mit dem Glaskasten und überging so alle anderen Aufnahmen, sonst hätte er gesehen, wie Rick die Tür zu Rhodes´ Büro aufstieß, sich hastig umsah und wieder hinauseilte.

Daryl fand, was er suchte. Er hatte scharfe Augen, doch von dieser Entfernung musste er sie zusammenkneifen, um die sich tummelnden Gestalten auf dem kleinen Bildschirm zu erkennen.

„Ach du Scheiße …"  
Es bedurfte mehrere Soldaten, vier, um genau zu sein, um den um sich schlagenden Mann in das Glasgefängnis zu bugsieren. Ähnlich wie Hershel hatten auch sie sich eine Konstruktion ausgedacht, eine Stange mit Schlinge am Ende, um den Beißer von sich fernzuhalten. Einer der Soldaten drängte ihn in die Mitte der Plattform und stieß die Stange erst in letzter Sekunde hinein, sodass die Plexiglasscheibe sich schließen konnte.

Hershel, oder besser das Ding, das früher mal Hershel gewesen war, saß nun in der Falle. Daryl fand es zum Schießen komisch, dass sie ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen dorthin befördert hatten. Aber er lachte nicht. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Wie ich sehe, können Sie sich wieder bewegen", sagte Rhodes plötzlich. Daryls Kopf fuhr herum, er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, obwohl der Stock nach wie vor bei jedem zweiten Schritt einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete.

Rhodes lehnte, süffisant auf seinen Gehstock gestützt, in der Tür, direkt neben Daryl.

„Brennt es noch sehr? Das Mittel, das ich Ihnen verabreicht habe, ist noch nicht zur Gänze ausgereift, fürchte ich."

„Dacht mir schon, dass sie mir nicht zu ´nem Trip verhelfen wollen."  
Rhodes lachte.

„Nie um einen schlauen Spruch verlegen. Das gefällt mir."  
„Sie sind ´n echt krankes Arschloch." Rhodes kam näher. Die Panik auch. „Nur zu Ihrer Information."

Daryl wusste, er konnte die Arme nach ihm ausstrecken und seinen dürren Hals mit den Händen umschließen, ihm die Luftröhre abdrücken. Rhodes war ihm nah genug, dass er die kleinen verfilzten Klumpen in seinem Bart sehen konnte, die Falten um Mund, Augen, Nase, auf der Stirn. Das gibt es doch nicht, dachte Daryl, dass es so ´n alter Sack ist, der mich fast erledigt hätte.

„Was soll das alles, du kranker Wichser? Was ist das für´n Mittel, von dem du die ganze Zeit laberst? Was hast du Arschloch mit Hershel und Glenn gemacht?"  
„Oh", machte Rhodes und tat arglos.

„Mit Mr Greenes Verwandlung habe ich nichts zu tun. Er muss in der Nacht einen Infarkt oder etwas in der Art erlitten haben, zumindest sah es von hier so aus. Natürlich kam es mir ganz recht, er hat mir eine große Menge Arbeit erspart, die es gekostet hätte, mein nächstes Versuchsobjekt zu beschaffen."  
Daryl zog die Rotze tief aus seiner Kehle hoch und spuckte sie dem werten Professor ins Gesicht.

„Verflucht noch eins!", kreitschte er und hüpfte erstaunlich behände für einen alten Mann mit Krückstock einen Schritt zurück. „Sie widerlicher kleiner Bastard! Sie verschissener, zurückgebliebener Redneck!"

Er wischte sich angewidert mit dem Arm übers Gesicht und humpelte eilig hinüber zu einem der Waschbecken an der Wand des Labors.

„Komm zurück und ich zeig dir, was ´n verschissener Redneck ist!", brüllte Daryl.

* * *

„Wo sind alle?", rief Lori. Sie hielt Carl bei der Hand, zerquetschte ihm beinah die Finger, als sie hinter T-Dog in die Eingangshalle rannte, dicht gefolgt von Carol und Beth.

Rick kam ihnen entgegen.

„Ihr solltet doch in der Küche warten."

T-Dog gestikulierte mit den Händen Richtung Lori.  
„Ich hab´s ja versucht, Mann, aber weder deine Frau noch dein Sohn wollten auf mich hören!"  
„Was ist hier los?", wollte Carol wissen.

„Rick, geht´s dir gut?", fragte Lori. Ihre Augen suchten ihn nach Verletzungen ab, so wie immer, auch schon damals, als er noch Sheriff einer Kleinstadt gewesen war.

Genauso wie damals war diese Art, ihm ihre Fürsorge zu zeigen, Balsam für seine Seele.

„Ich bin okay. Bei euch alles klar?"  
Sie nickten.

„Wo ist Dad?" Beth sah so aus, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden. „Stimmt … stimmt es?"  
„Wir wissen es nicht genau, Beth", Rick sagte damit das gleiche, das T-Dog ihr auch schon gesagt hatte, und sowohl sie als auch die beiden wussten, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Die ganze hätte gelautet: Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber ja, die Chancen stehen gut, dass dein Vater einer von _denen _geworden ist.

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Ihre Hände klammerten sich um Carols Hand, die sie fester an sich zog.

„Wo sind die Soldaten?", fragte T-Dog.

„Ich habe niemanden gesehen. Ich bin auf dem Weg ins Labor, der einzige Ort, wo Rhodes noch sein kann", erwiderte Rick.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht." Loris Blick glitt zur Treppe hinauf. „Wir sollten Maggie warnen."  
Rick nickte.

„Gute Idee. Verschanzt euch da oben. Öffnet niemandem außer einem von uns die Tür, okay?"

Lori nickte.

„T-Dog geht mit dir", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Aber …"  
„Kein Aber. Du kannst nicht alleine hier herumlaufen. Wenn es wirklich …" Doch sie warf Beth einen Seitenblick zu und beendete den Satz nicht.

„Wenn mein Dad jetzt ein Beißer ist, dann brauchst du T-Dog", sagte Beth. Carol strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Also gut. Hier", er drückte Lori den Schürhaken in die Hand. „Für alle Fälle."  
Dann sah er Carl an.

„Pass mir gut auf deine Mom und die anderen auf."  
Carls Augen leuchteten in der todernsten Miene auf.

„Verstanden!"

Rick und T-Dog begleiteten sie die Treppe hinauf, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten unsere Waffen bei uns", sagte T-Dog. „Ohne meine Pistole fühl ich mich auf einmal so nackt."  
„Was soll ich da sagen. Du hast wenigstens noch ´nen Schürhaken."

T-Dog stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus.

„Daryl könnte sich langsam echt mal blicken lassen. Wir könnten ihn hier echt gut gebrauchen."  
Rick dachte genau das gleiche.


	8. Drunter und drüber

VIII

„Scheiße!", stieß Rick aus tiefster Seele aus. „Die Tür ist zu!"

T-Dog schob sich an ihm vorbei und rüttelte daran, als ob er sich selbst davon überzeugen müsste.

„Und da runter geht´s zum Labor, sagst du?"

„Ja. Er hat mich gestern selbst noch da unten rumgeführt."  
„Ein unterirdisches Labor. Krass. Bin ich der einzige, der das Gefühl hat, das jeden Moment Dr. Jenner um die Ecke kommen könnte?"

Rick sparte sich eine Erwiderung, aber er musste zugeben, dass auch er daran gedacht hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo wir den Professor sonst suchen sollten."

„Meinst du, er hat sich da drin … verschanzt? Weiß er von … von Hershel?"

Rick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn die Soldaten Hershel entdeckt haben, vielleicht …"  
Dann fiel es ihm ein. Er sah sich plötzlich vor sich, wie er hinter dem Professor stand, der gerade irgendetwas zu ihm sagte über die Überwachungskameras. Er hatte die grauen, leeren Bildschirme so klar vor Augen, als ob er in diesem Moment wieder davorstehen würde.

„Rick?"

T-Dog musterte den anderen.

„Er weiß es", sagte Rick. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag.

„Das mit Hershel …?"  
„Er weiß alles." Rick sah T-Dog an. „Er hat im ganzen Haus Überwachungskameras installiert. Ich habe es nicht registriert, nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber dafür muss die Anlage im Kontrollraum in Wahrheit gut sein. Um das Haus zu überwachen."  
„Uns."

„Ja."  
„Scheiße", sagte T-Dog, aus tiefster Seele.

* * *

„HEY!", brüllte Daryl. Die kleinen Gestalten auf einem der Monitore unterhielten sich scheinbar angeregt.

„BEWEGT EURE ÄRSCHE HIER RUNTER!"

Das Echo, das seine Stimme verursachte, tat ihm in den Ohren weh.  
Daryl wusste, Rick und T-Dog konnten ihn nicht hören. Er stemmte sich an der Wand hoch und taumelte zur Treppe. Sein rechtes Bein wollte nicht funktionieren, er zog es nutzlos hinter sich her.

Er blickte sich nicht nach dem leblosen Körper um, der zwischen Tür und Angel lag.

* * *

„Wir suchen einen anderen Eingang", sagte Rick. „Das ganze Haus scheint von einem Tunnelsystem durchzogen zu sein. Daryl hat mir von einem unterirdischen Raum erzählt, in dem sie die Waffen lagern."  
„Zuerst dahin?"  
Rick nickte.

* * *

Eine Stufe. Dann die nächste.

Rhodes tote Augen starrten ihm vorwurfsvoll hinterher. Sein Kopf lag seltsam verdreht auf dem Fußboden, das frisch gewaschene Gesicht käsig weiß und aufgedunsen.

Daryl erreichte die Tür nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

* * *

T-Dog folgte Rick den Gang hinab, als die Tür, die zum Labor führte, plötzlich hinter ihnen aufsprang.

„Hey", rief Daryl und schleppte sich hinaus auf den von Tageslicht durchfluteten Flur. Obwohl die Luft im Haus stickig war, kam sie ihm vor wie eine Wohltat im Vergleich zu der im Keller.

Die beiden Männer drehten sich auf dem Absatz herum.

„Was lauft ihr hier rum wie Hühner, denen man die Köpfe abgeschlagen hat?", fuhr Daryl sie an. „Kapiert hier eigentlich überhaupt noch einer außer mir, was hier abgeht?"

„Scheiße, Mann!", rief T-Dog.

Sie kamen auf ihn zu. Er blieb am Eingang stehen, die Schulter an die Wand gelehnt, und wartete, bis sie ihn erreicht hatten.

„Na dann seid ihr vielleicht ja doch nicht so blöd, wie ich dachte", sagte Daryl.

Sie ignorieren sein Kommentar.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragten sie fast in unisono.

Daryl deutete hob den Arm und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

Da unten, sagte die Geste.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Rick. „Woher kommt das ganze Blut?"

Daryls Blick glitt zu seinem Ellbogen, der verschmiert war von frischem roten Blut und noch etwas anderem, vielleicht ein Teil vom Hirn des Professors, das sich noch warm anfühlte auf seiner Haut.

Er streifte es sich an der Seite seines Hemds ab.

„Kommt das von … von Hershel?"

Ein kleiner blutiger Klumpen fiel auf den Boden. T-Dog gab einen Laut des Ekels von sich.

„Von Rhodes", sagte Daryl.

Rick sah ihn scharf an, die Augen bohrten sich in Daryl hinein.

„Hat mich mit irgendwas infiziert", sagte Daryl. „Mit _noch_ was anderem", fügte er hinzu. Seine Hand glitt wieder zu seinem Bein.

„Was?", stieß Rick aus.

„Hab Hershel gesehen", fuhr er fort. „Ist über Nacht ´n Beißer geworden. Herzinfarkt oder so."

Daryl beobachtete, wie Rick und T-Dog einen hilflosen Blick wechselten, allem Anschein nach überfordert mit den ganzen schönen Neuigkeiten.

„Wusstest ihr nichts davon?"

„Wir haben es … vermutet", sagte Rick langsam. Er klang matt. „Aber es ist etwas anderes, Dinge zu vermuten und sie … und sie zu wissen."  
„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte T-Dog.

„Er hat es auf den Überwachungskameras gesehen", schloss Rick. Daryl nickte.

„Du sagst, der Professor ist tot?"

„Liegt unten."  
„Was jetzt?", fragte T-Dog.

„Wir gehen runter. Wenn wir uns einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen wollen, dann ist das jetzt unsere Gelegenheit."

* * *

„Was ist hier los?", kreischte Maggie, ihre Stimme an der Grenze zur Hysterie. Ihre Augen waren verquollen von den Tränen, doch der Blick war stechend. Sie versuchte sich von Lori loszumachen, die sie eisern festhielt, den silbernen Revolver in der Rechten.

Carl stand neben Carol in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers und dachte, dass seine Mom erstaunlich viel Kraft aufbringen konnte, wenn sie musste.

„Maggie, beruhige dich, bitte!", rief Lori.

„Sag mir nicht, ich soll mich beruhigen!" Sie machte sich ungehalten von ihr los und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, dann strick sie sich hektisch das kurze Haar zurück und vergrub sie darin.

„Komm nicht hier rein und erzähl mir, dass Dad _einer von denen _geworden ist und sag mir dann, ich soll mich verdammt nochmal beruhigen!"

Lori stand zwischen ihr und der Tür. Sie würde verhindern, dass sie hinauslief, koste es, was es wolle.

Vielleicht las Maggie das in ihrem entschlossenen Ausdruck, vielleicht drehte sie sich auch nur um, weil sie nach jemandem suchte, der ihr Halt und Sicherheit gab. Ihr Blick streifte Glenn, der im Bett lag und blieb auf Beth haften. Die Schwestern sahen sich an.

Dann fielen sie sich in die Arme.

Die anderen drehten sich weg. Sie wussten, sie hatten kein Recht, die Trauer der beiden zu stören.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Maggie, ihre Stimme erstickt.

„Dad", schluchzte Beth. „Dad."

„Schhhh. Es ist schon gut." Sie zog ihre kleine Schwester so fest an sich, wie sie konnte. Beth verbarg das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

„Was jetzt?"

Diese zwei kleinen Worte waren mit solch herzzerreißender Verzweiflung ausgesprochen, dass es Lori den Magen verkrampfte.

„Wir haben uns", flüsterte Maggie. „Wir haben immernoch uns."

Und dann hob sie den Kopf und sah erst Carol, dann Lori an, und Lori dachte wie unfassbar stark dieses Mädchen war, wie unfassbar mutig.

„Die Männer sind auf der Suche nach ihm?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war nach wie vor belegt, doch sie riss sich zusammen, um nicht mehr zu klingen wie ein weinerliches Kind.

„Ja", antwortete Lori.

„Was ist mit Professor Rhodes … und den Soldaten? Tun die nichts?"

Lori wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Carol.

„Was?", fuhr Maggie sie an, ihre Schwester fest im Arm.

„Alle sind verschwunden", sagte Lori. „Das ganze Haus ist wie leergefegt. Wir wissen nicht, was los ist."

„Aber es ist nichts Gutes", sagte Maggie und sprach damit allen anwesenden aus der Seele.

* * *

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinab, Rick zuerst, dann T-Dog und am Schluss Daryl, von dem jede Faser im Körper sich sträubte, noch einmal in dieses verwünschte Labor zurückzukehren. Als sie den Absatz der Treppe erreichten, fiel ihr Blick auf Rhodes´ toten Körper. Seine Beine lagen im Labor, der Oberkörper in dem kellerartigen Vorraum. Er war ein grotesquer Türstopper und sein Schädel war an der Seite eingeschlagen, offenbar mit roher Gewalt, denn die Wunde war ungleichmäßig und tief und sah um so vieles brutaler aus als ein glatter Schuss in den Kopf, fand Rick. Er dachte an Daryls Ellbogen und wollte sich nicht ausmalen, mit wieviel Kraft und Wut er auf den Professor eingeschlagen hatte, um seinen Schädel zu knacken wie eine Walnuss.

Sie gingen an ihm vorbei, keiner der beiden, weder Rick noch T-Dog konnten umhin, einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen – die kleinen Bröckchen Hirnmasse, die ihm im Bart hingen – und betraten das Labor.

„Da drüben sind die Bildschirme", sagte Rick und verschwand sogleich in den Nebenraum.

Daryl betrat zum ersten Mal das Labor. Er sah sich um.

„Was ist mit deinem Bein los?", fragte T-Dog, der ihn musterte.

„Ich sag doch, Rhodes hat mir was gespritzt." Daryl klang ungehalten.

„Du humpelst ganz schön", stellte der Schwarze fest.

„Brennt wie die Hölle", erwiderte Daryl und ließ ihn stehen. T-Dog sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

„Leute", rief Rick. Er klang alarmiert.

Los, deutete der Anführer, den T-Dog als Darrell erkannt hatte. Weiter.

Sie waren zu acht. Jeder von ihnen in Uniform, jeder von ihnen mit einem Maschinengewehr bewaffnet, liefen sie in ihren schweren Stiefeln auf Glenns Zimmer zu.

„Nein", sagte Rick.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", sagte T-Dog.

Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm daneben randalierte Beißer-Hershel in seinem Käfig. Daryl sah ihm dabei zu, wie er den Kopf hob und in die Kamera stierte, als ob er wüsste, dass sie ihn sehen konnten. Die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen, die Wangen waren eingefallen und sein Hemd, in dem er scheinbar geschlafen hatte, war zerrissen und fleckig.

Für einen Beißer war er noch ganz gut in Schuss, fand Daryl.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" T-Dog sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von den Bildschirmen zurück. „Sie werden sie erschießen!"

„Werden sie nicht", sagte Daryl. Endlich löste er den Blick von Hershel. „Sie haben den Befehl, die anderen gefangen zu nehmen."  
„Sie wissen nicht, dass Rhodes tot ist", sagte Rick.

„Was wollen die von uns?" T-Dog starrte Daryl entgeistert an, sein Blick forderte Antworten.

„Weiß nicht."  
„Was hat der Prof dir gespritzt?", beharrte T-Dog.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, würd ich damit wohl nicht hinterm Berg halten, oder was glaubst du?", fuhr Daryl ihn an. „Dass ich drauf steh, wenn mir das Bein abfällt? Woher soll ich wissen, was in so ´nem kranken Wichser vorgeht?"  
„Aber du hast ihn umgebracht!" T-Dog schnaubte. „Sehr gut, Daryl, immer erst zuschlagen und dann fragen stellen. Aber weißt du was? ..mehr.hören."

„Es könnte das Heilmittel gewesen sein, an dem der Professor gearbeitet hat", schaltete Rick sich ein und verhinderte so, dass der Streit der beiden eskalierte.

„Was?"

Die beiden anderen beobachteten, wie Daryl begann, in dem kleinen Raum auf und abzulaufen, so als könnte er es nicht länger ertragen, still zu stehen. Er zog das Bein ein wenig nach.

„Wenn es stimmt, dann könnte er es an dir ausprobiert haben", fuhr Rick fort. Er sprach schnell. Hinter ihm näherten sich die bewaffneten Männer seinem Frau und seinem Kind mit jedem Schritt, jeder Minute, die verstrich.

„Du sagst selbst, er hat dich betäubt, aber er hat dich nicht ausgeschaltet. Das wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, er hat es aber nicht getan."  
Daryl warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn an das eines wilden Tieres erinnerte, dass von den Scheinwerfern eines heranrasenden Autos geblendet wird.

„Hey", rief T-Dog. „Wir haben hier ´ne Situation, die jeden Moment aus dem Leim gehen wird!"

Rich spürte Daryls Augen nach wie vor auf sich, als er sich von ihm abwandte.

„Wenn stimmt, was Daryl sagt, haben wir noch Zeit. Wir können ohne Waffen und Munition gegen die sowieso nichts ausrichten."  
„Ich weiß, wo wir was zum Ballern finden", sagte Daryl. „Genug, um den Arschlöchern Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen."

* * *

Die Tür wurde mit solcher Wucht eingetreten, dass sie beinah aus den Angeln flog. Ihre Köpfe ruckten herum. Die Soldaten strömten so schnell in das Zimmer wie eine Armee aus Ameisen, die Mündungen der schweren Waffen auf sie gerichtet.

Loris Reflexe hatten ihre Arme wie von selbst hochgerissen, die Finger fest um das Metall geklammert. Die Spitze zeigte auf Darrell.

„Runter mit dem Schürhaken, Miss", sagte der hochgewachsene Schwarze mit der weichen Stimme. Er hatte fast das gleiche zu ihr gesagt, als er sie hinter den Büschen aufgespürt hatte, derangiert, blutend, aber lebendig, weil das grüne Leuchten am Himmel – ihr Signal für Gefahr im Verzug, Menschenleben in Gefahr – ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sich am Waldrand genauer umzusehen. Sie hatte damals jedoch mit einem geladenen Revolver auf ihn gezielt.

Jetzt hörte die Miss nicht auf ihn. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand zitterte auch nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Über den Schürhaken hinweg funkelte sie ihn an.

Als ob sie damit etwas gegen ihn und seine Männer ausrichten konnte.

„_Mrs_, Sie Arschloch", stieß sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Carl", murmelte sie und der Junge suchte hinter ihr Schutz, wie aus alter Gewohnheit, als wäre es vor einer Weile zur Routine geworden.

„LASSEN SIE DIE WAFFE FALLEN", brüllte der Soldat rechts aussen und die Frauen zuckten zurück. Lori warf Darrell den Schürhaken vor die Füße.

„Gut so", sagte der. „Und jetzt muss ich Sie alle bitten, uns zu begleiten." Er nickte mit dem Kopf auf den leblosen Asiaten. „Ihn nehmen wir auch mit."

Maggies Hand krampfte sich in das Laken.

Einer der Soldaten stieß Carol ruppig zur Seite. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und flog in Beths Arme. Der Soldat warf das Laken zurück und warf sich Glenn über die Schulter. Maggie sprang auf die Füße, doch bevor sie etwas sagen oder unternehmen konnte, richteten sich zwei der Gewehre direkt auf ihren Kopf.

Lori stand auf.

„Wir kommen mit", sagte sie und gab sich Mühe, ruhig und gefasst zu klingen. „Wir werden Ihnen keinen Ärger machen, aber um Himmels Willen, nehmen Sie die Waffen von dem Mädchen."

Darrell nahm sich einen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken. Dann nickte er seinen Männern zu, die die Gewehre sinken ließen.

„Danke."  
„Ich warne sie", sagte er. „Eine falsche Bewegung und meine Männer durchsieben Sie mit ihren Kugeln."

Lori schob Carl die Hand in den Nacken und hielt ihn nah bei sich.

* * *

Rick drückte auf den Knopf, der die Mechanik des Geheimtür in Gang warf.

„Das ist hier ja wie in ´nem Horrorfilm", sagte T-Dog.

„Und da bringt dich ´ne Geheimtür drauf? Nicht etwa die wandelden Toten oder so?"

T-Dog stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Tja, jetzt, wo du´s sagst …"

„Weiter", unterbrach sie Rick. Er lief die Treppe hinab und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie plünderten die Waffenkammer mit den routinierten Handgriffen von Männern, die ihren Alltag mit dem Hantieren mit jeder Art von Schusswaffe verbrachten.

„Hallo, du Schöne." T-Dog tat so, als ob er die Automatik küssen würde, die er sich vom Regal genommen hatte. „Wow, mit so ´nem Baby in der Hand fühlt man sich gleich besser." Er lud die Waffe mit der Munition, die er von Daryl zugeworfen bekam, und steckte den Rest in die ausgefallenen Taschen seiner Hose.  
„Nehmt mit, was ihr tragen könnt", sagte Rick unnötigerweise. Daryl steckte sich zwei Revovler in den Bund seiner Hose und dachte wehmütig an seine Armbrust, die in seinem Zimmer am Bett lehnte.

Aber die Pfeile waren ihm sowieso ausgegangen.

Rick durchwühlte die Truhe, in der man ihre eigenen Waffen lagerte, griff sich Shanes Pistole und nahm dann eines der verbliebenen Maschinengewehre von der Wand. Die meisten Halterungen waren jedoch leer. Sie wussten, wo die übrigen geblieben, vermutlich sogar, auf wen sie gerichtet waren.

Als sie in das obere Geschoss des Hauses zurückkehrten, sagte Rick, das Gewehr über der Schulter: „Sie haben sie zu Hershel in diesem seltsamen Raum mit dem Glaskasten gebracht, da bin ich mir sicher. Im Labor wäre nicht genug Platz für alle und sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht zu ihnen gelangen."

Daryl sagte:

„Geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich komm nach."  
„Wo zum Geier willst du hin, Mann?", rief T-Dog. Er sah aufgebracht aus. „Wir sind so schon in der Unterzahl!"

Daryl dachte an Avery, diese Verräterschlampe, die wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien.

„Ich hab noch was zu erledigen!"

„Geht es um das Mädchen?", fragte Rick. Gerissen, der Kerl.

„Ich muss sie finden", sagte Daryl. Rick fasste es falsch auf.

„Sie ist bestimmt in Ordnung. Daryl, der Professor hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ihr was passiert. Und wenn sie hiervon wusste … ist sie bei den Soldaten, die meine Familie und unsere Freunde mit geladenen Maschinengewehren bedrohen, in diesem Moment!"

Sein dünner Geduldsfaden schien dem Reißen nahe.

„Uns bleibt keine Zeit mehr!"

Der Sheriff sah ihn mit dieser intensiven Mischung aus Bitten und Verzweiflung, dem Rick Grimes-Blick, den er so ausgezeichnet beherrschte. Daryl schob sich an ihm vorbei, nah genug, um ihn mit der Schulter anzurempeln. Doch er ging in Richtung Eingangshalle, und das war alles, was Rick wollte.

* * *

Carol spürte den Griff eines der Gewehre im Rücken und stolperte über die Schwelle, hinein in den großen, leeren Raum, in dessen Mitte auf einem Podest ein Glaskasten stand. Sie duckte sich vor dem Soldaten weg und hörte so erst Maggies und Beths Schreie des Entsetzens, ehe sie sah, was die Ursache dafür war.

Sie hob den Kopf.

Die Angst griff nach ihr und drohte sie zwischen ihren mächtigen Pranken zu zerquetschen.

„Oh du großer Gott", flüsterte sie tonlos.

Hershel erkannte seine Töchter nicht, aber er sah das frische, lebendige Fleisch. Mit dem Kopf voran lief er gegen die Scheibe, die zitterte, stieß sich den Kopf blutiger und blutiger. Ein Beißer in Rage.

„Dad." Beth sackte in den Armen ihrer Schwester auf die Knie und zog sie mit sich. Sie war leichenblass.

Maggie konnte die Augen nicht von ihrem Vater abwenden.

Neben ihr legte der Soldat, der Glenn getragen hatte, ihn unsanft auf dem Boden ab.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte er.

„Der Professor wird sich melden", antwortete Darrell. „Und selbst wenn nicht. Die Injektionen liegen bereit."

„Erst der da?", er wies mit der Hand auf Glenn.

„Was für Injektionen?", rief Carol. „Wovon reden Sie?"

„Mom …" Carls Hände klammerten sich in das T-Shirt seiner Mutter. Sie hatte es zum Schlafen getragen, war nicht dazu gekommen, sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Plötzlich war alles so schnell gegangen.

„Der hat schon", erwiderte Darrell. „Hat Avery erledigt."

Beim Klang dieses Namens fuhr Maggies Kopf herum.

„Was hat sie erledigt? Was habt ihr Schweine mit Glenn gemacht?"

Sie ignorierten sie.

„Fragt sich nur, wo die steckt", sagte Darrell.

„Ist wohl beim Professor", schlug der andere Soldat vor.

Darrell nickte langsam, ohne wirklich überzeugt zu wirken.

„WAS HABT IHR MIT UNS VOR?", schrie Carol mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Lori griff nach ihr, um sie zu beruhigen, doch sie machte sich los, Tränen in den Augen.

Der Beißer im Glaskasten röhrte.

* * *

Daryl hatte den Arm um T-Dogs Schulter gelegt, T-Dog hielt sich an der Wand fest.

„Drei … zwei … eins …"

PENG PENG PENG.

Rick feuerte drei Schuss aus der Pistole auf das Schloss ab, im nächsten Augenblick traten Daryl und T-Dog mit den Füßen gegen die Metalltür, die nach innen aufsprang. Daryl verlor das Gleichgewicht, weil er sein rechtes Bein nicht benutzen konnte, und der andere fing ihn auf.

„Soviel zu deinen verfickten Sicherheitsmaßnamen, Rhodes", rief Daryl triumphierend.


	9. Alles oder nichts

IX

PENG PENG PENG.

Die Soldaten wirbelten herum, aufgeregte Rufe auf den Lippen. Darrell bellte Kommandos und Lori wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Sie stolperte gegen den Glaskasten, Hershel fauchte sie mit weit aufgerissenem Maul an.

„Mom!"

Carl stieß einen Wutschrei aus und ging auf den Soldaten los, der seine Mutter so rüde attackiert hatte. Der Soldat gab einen Schuss ab, verfehlte Carl jedoch.

Loris Angstschrei ging in dem Dröhnen der Maschinengewehre unter, das einsetzte, als die Tür zum Sicherheitsraum aufsprang.

Kugeln bohrten sich in die Fließen, die bröckelnd herabflielen, schmetterten an der Metalltür ab, die halb offen stand, doch niemand war zu sehen.

„FEUER EINSTELLEN", brüllte Darrell über den Lärm hinweg. „FEUER EINSTELLEN!"

Endlich hörten seine Leute auf ihn. Carol schnappte sich Carl und lief hinüber zur Lori. Maggie saß zusammen mit ihrer Schwester mitten zwischen den Soldaten, Glenn lag neben ihnen, und Lori dachte nur, dass sie das niemals überleben würden.

„Wir wollen nicht auf Sie schießen!", ertönte Ricks Stimme hinter der Tür hervor. Carol bekreuzigte sich.

„Wir wollen nur unsere Leute holen und dann hier rausgehen, das ist alles. Lassen Sie uns einfach nur wieder gehen!"

Daryl stand nah an der Tür, lehnte sich jedoch nicht an, um zu verhindern, dass sie weiter aufschwang. Er hielt zwei automatische Pistolen in den Händen, beide entsichert. Er hatte insgesamt sechzehn Schuss zur Verfügung. Plan A war, Darrell zu einer friedlichen Lösung zu überreden. Wenn das nicht klappte, würde Daryl die Tür aufstoßen und soviele Soldaten erschießen, wie er nur konnte, bevor sie ihn erschossen.

Die Schwierigkeit daran war, dass er dabei die Gruppenmitglieder nicht treffen durfte.

Plan B nannten sie _Alles oder nichts_.

Rick kniete neben Daryl, die Waffe in der Hand und schussbereit. Sein Blick war tief konzentriert.

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht geht", rief Darrell. Er bedeutete seinen Männern mit einer knappen Geste zu warten. „Wir haben unsere Befehle."  
Rick überlegte fieberhaft.

Er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass Rhodes tot war. Er entschied sich, das Risiko einzugehen.

„Der Professor lebt nicht mehr", rief er. „Es gibt niemandem mehr, dem sie Loyalität schulden."

T-Dog ließ den Kopf fallen. Er befürchtete, die Typen würden nun auf Rache aus sein und hielt es für einen Fehler, dass Rick ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Sie horchten angestrengt.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür war es still geworden, nur das dumpfe, anhaltende Pochen von Beißer-Hershels Faust, die gegen die Scheibe donnerte.

Jemand zischte etwas.

„Rick", rief Lori plötzlich. „Rick, wir sind hier drin!" Sie wollte nicht, dass er hereingestürmt kam und um sich schoss, sie wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte und nahm dafür den Tritt in Kauf, den Darrell ihr verpasste.

Carl stieß einen wütenden Laut aus.

Rick schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Warum musste seine Frau immer so verdammt stur sein? Und so mutig. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie ihr antaten.

Er wusste, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Wenn ihr schießt, trefft ihr uns.

Er tauschte einen Blick mit den anderen.

„Sie haben ihn getötet", stellte Darrell schließlich fest.

Rick dachte über seine Antwort nach, denn alles was er sagte konnte das Zünglein auf der Waage sein. Daryl war nicht so umsichtig.

„_Ich _hab ihn getötet", rief er und verriet ihnen damit, dass Rick nicht allein war. Aber sie hatten es sich ohnehin denken können.

Carol biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

„Das ändert nichts", sagte Darrell. „Wir haben seine Aufzeichnungen und wir haben jemanden, der ihm bei seinen Forschungen geholfen hat."  
Avery, dachte Daryl.

„Wir brauchen nur noch jemanden, an dem wir sein Heilmittel testen können!"  
„Verdammtes Arschloch", knurrte Daryl.

Ricks Hand umschloss den Griff seiner Waffe so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Das Mittel wirkt nicht!", rief er.

Darrell stieß ein kurzes, humorloses Lachen aus.

„Ach, und Sie wissen das, weil …?"  
„Weil er´s an mir getestet hat, Wichser." Daryl kostete es jedes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, nicht die Tür aufzustoßen und das Arschloch zu erschießen, das keinen Deut besser war als dieser Spinner Rhodes.

Carol wechselte einen Blick mit Lori, die sich die schmerzende Seite hielt.

„Ah, ja?", sagte Darrell. Es klang süffisant. „Na, um wirklich herauszufinden, ob Sie Recht haben, müsste ich Sie erst erschießen, nicht wahr? Dann sehen wir ja, ob Sie nochmal aufstehen."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Wenn nicht, lass ich Ihre Freunde gehen."

„Vergessen Sie´s", rief Rick sofort.

T-Dog starrte auf Daryls Rücken. Er hob das Maschinengewehr, das Rick ihm überlassen hatte, und zielte damit auf den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen.

Es schien an der Zeit, den Wichsern die Hölle heiß zu machen.

„Sie wissen, das ist eine vernünftige Lösung", beharrte Darrell.

Bumm. Bumm. Bumm.

Das Plexiglas hielt stand.

„Was sagt ihr dazu?" Er wandte sich um und sah reihum in die Gesichter seiner Geiseln. Lori. Carol. Carl. Maggie. Beth.

„Dann müssen wir eurem Kumpel hier auch nichts spritzen, von dem wir nicht wissen, wie es wirkt. Wir haben ja scheinbar schon jemanden, der das Zeug intus hat, wie er behauptet."

„Das war es, woran der Professor die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hat?", fragte Lori. „Ein unausgefreiftes Mittelchen, von dem keiner weiß, wozu es überhaupt gut ist?"  
„Forschung geht nicht ohne Experimente, Lady", sagte Darrell. „Weiß doch jeder."

„Hören Sie jetzt auf mit den Spielchen! Sie wissen genau, dass wir nicht darauf eingehen werden!", rief Rick.

Darrell lachte.

„Ich lass Ihnen nochmal Zeit, drüber nachzudenken, Sheriff. Aber ich warne Sie: Alle fünf Minuten erschieß ich einen von Ihren Leuten, dann können Sie sich ja überlegen, wer Ihnen mehr wert ist."

Rick biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie zu bluten begann.

_Einfache Mathematik, Mann._

„Die Zeit läuft."  
Bumm. Bumm. Bumm.  
Beißer-Hershel hämmerte weiter sabbernd gegen das Glas und stieß dabei unheimliche Laute aus. Hungrige Laute.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", zischte T-Dog. Daryl sah den Blick, den er und Rick austauschten.

„Dieser Darrell ist genauso besessen von dem Heilmittel wie Rhodes", sagte Rick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn davon überzeugen können, dass es nichts bringt."  
„Weil wir es nicht wissen", erwiderte T-Dog.

Rick sah hinüber zu Daryl.

„Wenn wir den Raum stürmen …", sagte er nach einer Weile.  
„Zu riskant", erwiderte Daryl. „Und das weißt du."  
„Einer von uns könnte in den Kontrollraum zurück", schlug T-Dog vor. „Vielleicht können wir … ich weiß nicht, die Lichter ausschalten oder sowas. Sie überraschen."  
„Dafür reicht die Zeit nicht. Außerdem wissen wir noch nicht einmal, ob und wie das funktionieren würde."  
„Es ist eine Option", sagte T-Dog.

„Ich denke", rief Darrell, „das dauert mir zu lange."  
Ihre Köpfe fuhren herum. Sie hörten Carol schluchzen.

„Am besten … ja, am besten fange ich mit Ihrem Sohn an."  
Loris Schrei barst an den Wänden wieder.

„NEIN!"

Carl setzte sich offenbar heftig zur Wehr. Rick hörte sein eigenes Herz schlagen.

Was tun? Was tun? Was sollte er nur tun?

„Sag Auf Wiedersehen zu deiner Mama", sagte Darrell und seine Stimme war nur kalt, jeder Emotion beraubt.

„Nicht", rief Daryl und trat an Rick vorbei an den Türspalt, sodass er für die anderen im Nebenraum sichtbar wurde. Die Soldaten zielten auf ihn.

Er hatte seine Pistolen in den Bund in seinem Rücken gesteckt und die Hände erhoben. Rick und T-Dog starrten ihn an, sagten jedoch nichts.

„Ich komm rein, klar? Lasst den Hosenscheißer runter."  
Einer der Soldaten hatte Carl am Kragen von seiner Mutter weggeschleift und hielt ihn daran fest, während die Mündung von Darrells Waffe sich an die Stirn des Kindes schmiegte.

„Lasst ihn runter, hab ich gesagt", wiederholte Daryl.

Bruder, ich weiß nicht, ob du noch lebst, aber wenn nicht … gleich bin ich bei dir.

Der Anführer ließ die Waffe sinken. Er bedeutete dem Soldaten, den Jungen loszulassen. Carl fiel schluchzend in die Arme seiner Mutter, die auf ihn zugekrochen war.

„Na also", sagte Darrell zufrieden und zielte mit seinem Gewehr nun stattdessen auf Daryl. „Sie handeln äußerst vernünftig. Und zum Wohle der gesamten Menschheit."  
Jedes Augenpaar im Raum war auf Daryl gerichtet. Carol presste sich die Hände fest auf den Mund, konnte ihr wildes Schluchzen jedoch kaum unterdrücken. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln liefen Sturzbäche von Tränen und ihre dunklen Augen wirkten riesig auf ihn.

Er dachte, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat, dass er ihr ihre Tochter nicht hatte wiederbringen können.

_Du bist so ein feiges, dummes, kleines Arschloch, scherst dich nicht, dass du deinen Bruder zurücklässt, obwohl er alles getan hat, um dich am Leben zu halten. Eine undankbare Schwuchtel, das bist du._

Daryl sah dem Mann in die Augen, der ihn gleich erschießen würde.

* * *

Bumm. Bumm. Bumm.

Darrells Finger legte sich um den Abzug.

So´n Mist, dachte Daryl. So´n verdammter Drecksmist.

Die Zeit schien sich verlangsamt zu haben, in seinen Ohren rauschte es und sein Sichtfeld war merkwürdig eingeengt, aber was er sah, sah er messerscharf. Sein Bein tat nicht mehr weh. Er hörte das Schlagen seines Herzens und dachte noch, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er das stetige Klopfen gegen seinen Brustkorb spüren würde, dass es das jetzt gewesen ist, und er versuchte, es noch einmal in vollen Zügen auszukosten, am Leben zu sein.

Da erklang das Surren.

Erst nahm er es nicht richtig wahr, doch als auch die anderen sich nach dem Geräusch umblickten, wusste er, er hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet. Sein Blick glitt als einziger in die richtige Richtung, an Darrell vorbei, der die Waffe vor Überraschung hatte sinken lassen.

Die Plexiglasscheibe glitt nach oben und Beißer-Hershel kroch darunter hervor.

„Weg da!", schrie er Carol zu, die dem Glaskasten am nächsten war. Doch sie blickte ihn nur an wie in Trance, als ob sie ihn nicht einmal gehört hätte. Er setzte vor und erreichte sie, als Hershel auf dem Boden landete, sich mit wildem Blick umsah, die Oberlippe vor lauter Gier zurückgeworden, sodass man das bläuliche Zahnfleisch sehen konnte.

„Träumst du, oder was?", fuhr er Carol an und zerrte sie von dem Beißer weg. Dass er noch von keiner Kugel durchbohrt worden war, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Lori brachte sich mit Carl am anderen Ende des Raumes in Sicherheit.

Maggie kam langsam auf die zitternden Beine, der Blick ihres Vaters fiel auf sie.

Daryl sah es, Carols Hand in seiner, und dachte nur, das war´s jetzt, das Mädel ist Hackfleisch.

„Erschießen!", rief Darrell. Er schien seine Fassung wiedererlangt zu haben.

Endlich kapierte auch Rick, was hier drin vor sich ging, und stieß die Tür auf. Er sah sich einem Soldaten gegenüber, das Gewehr halb erhoben, der aber keine Anstalten machte, auf ihn zu feuern.

Schüsse fielen.

Daryl hatte dem großen, schwarzen Seargant eine Kugel in den Kopf verpasst, eine weitere in die Schulter des Soldaten, der ihm am nächsten Stand. Beide gingen zu Boden.

Rick zielte auf Hershel, der seine Mädchen fast erreicht hatte.

„Dad", schluchzte Beth, doch es ging in dem Lärm der Schüsse unter, die jetzt schneller aufeinander folgten. T-Dog ballerte von der Tür aus mit dem Maschinengewehr auf vier Soldaten, die den Blick nicht von dem Beißer wenden konnten, und streckte sie nieder, bevor sie ihre Waffen überhaupt schussbereit hatten. Dann traf ihn eine Kugel in die Schulter.

„Ahhh!", stieß er aus und ging in die Knie.

Rick schoss Hershel eine Kugel treffsicher zwischen die Augen. Maggie kreischte, als ihr Vater bäuchlings zu Boden ging und dabei halb auf Glenn landete.

Alles ging unfassbar schnell.

Rick streckte einen weiteren Soldaten nieder, Daryl feuerte mit seinen Pistolen auf das Arschloch, das versuchte, T-Dog den Gar auszumachen.

Als alles vorbei war, sah es in dem Versuchsraum aus wie in einem Kriegsgebiet.

* * *

„Zwei sind noch am Leben", sagte Daryl. Er ging von Körper zu Körper. Denen, die tot waren, jagte er eine Kugel in den Kopf.

„Was machen wir mit ihnen?"  
„Die anderen werden sie finden", sagte Rick, der sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr und aussah, als hätte er seit einem Monat nicht geschlafen. Seine Augen wirkten leer.

Er kniete vor Glenn. Sie hatten Beißer-Hershel von dem Jungen herunter gezogen. Seine Töchter saßen bei ihm und weinten leise.

Carol kniete bei T-Dog und verband seine Wunde provisorisch mit ihrer Jacke. Er biss fest in seinen Ärmel, durchgeschwitzt, versuchte, nicht zu schreien und verzog das Gesicht dabei zu einer undefinierbaren Grimasse aus Schmerz.

„Wir hätten alle tot sein müssen", sagte Lori. Sie stand blass neben ihrem Mann, die Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen.

„Aber wir leben", flüsterte Carl neben ihr.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden." Daryl ignorierte den flehenden Blick eines der lebenden Soldaten und ging hinüber zu Rick.

„Früher oder später werden die Wind kriegen, dass hier was nicht stimmt. Ich meine die ganzen Wachen und so …"

„Wer weiß, wieviele von denen hier noch rumlaufen", presste T-Dog zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was ist mit Glenn?"

Maggie hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah in die Runde. Vom Weinen hatten sich schwere Tränensäcke unter ihren Augen gebildet.

„Wir tragen ihn."  
„Und T-Dog?", wollte Carol wissen.

„Ich bin okay", murmelte T-Dog und klang nicht danach.

„Sollen wir ihn auch tragen?", fragte Daryl.

Rick wandte ihnen allen den Rücken zu und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Lori ging ihm langsam nach.

Die anderen starrten ihm nach, ein paar von ihnen sahen auch betreten zu Boden.

„Rick", sagte Lori leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Die Berührung tat so unendlich gut, war so unendlich tröstlich, dass er inmitten dieses Friedhofs kurz die Augen schloss.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", sagte er.

Sie stellte sich neben ihn und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan", murmelte sie.

Er seufzte.

„He, Leute!", rief Daryl. Er stand nun etwas abseits und beobachtete die anderen, um die Lage wenigstens ansatzweise zu überschauen, und um zu warten, bis der Rausch des Adrenalins in seinen Adern nachließ.

Jetzt haftete sein Blick jedoch auf Glenn, der angefangen hatte, sich zu regen.

Maggie legte ihm die Hände aufs Gesicht.

„Maggie", murmelte er, so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Leute", sagte Daryl erneut. Rick und Lori drehten sich um. Die Blicke der anderen fielen auf Glenn. Der schlug die Augen auf.

„Hab ich was verpasst …?"

* * *

Der Plan war hanebüchen, aber das machte ihn so genial.

Rick und Daryl verließen das Haus als erste und traten in den strahlenden Sonnenschein, der ihnen absurd und wohltuend zugleich vorkam. Sie schützten ihre Augen gegen das grelle Licht und gingen die Treppenstufen zur Auffahrt hinab.

„Halt!", rief ein Wachposten. Der erste, dem sie begegneten.

Er kam in schnellem Schritt auf sie zu, das Gewehr an einem Gurt über der Schulter, und sah sie an. Wie sie gehofft hatten, schien er nichts zu ahnen. Avery hatte nur Darrell und einer kleinen Gruppe Soldaten bescheid gegeben.

„Wohin des Weges?"

„Professor Rhodes schickt uns weg", sagte Rick. „Ich dachte, man hätte Sie informiert."  
„Was?"  
Der Soldat musterte sie misstrauisch. Carol hatte versucht, Daryl vom Blut zu befreien, er hatte sogar das Hemd verkehrt herum angezogen, um die Flecken darauf zu verbergen. Sie sahen wohl immernoch ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Dieser Hurensohn will uns hier nicht länger haben", fuhr Daryl ihn an und machte dabei einen Schritt auf den Soldaten zu, der nicht älter sein konnte als zwanzig. Er wirkte auf der Stelle eingeschüchtert.

„A- aber … Man hat mir nichts davon gesagt."  
„Wohl auch nicht, dass man uns einen Wagen stellt, damit wir zu unseren Fahrzeugen gelangen?", fragte Rick, scheinbar aufgebracht.

„Mann", grollte Daryl. „Erst schmeißt ihr uns raus und dann macht ihr´s nichtmal richtig?"

Der junge Soldat sah sich um. Am Eingang stand die Gruppe von Fremden, von denen er gehört hatte, dass sie über den Winter hier leben würden. Jetzt verstand er die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich werde meinen Vorgesetzten fragen", sagte er.

„Tu das, Kleiner." Daryl verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Am besten fragst du ihn auch noch, ob die Scheiße, die zu dir nach unten gerollt ist, dir die Ohren verstopft hat."  
Der Soldat sah ihn unsicher an.

„Darrell hat den Befehl von Rhodes", erklärte Rick, „und seine Männer längst informiert. Wir wollen nur noch weg hier, verstehen Sie?"

Langsames Nicken.

„Ich muss trotzdem …"  
„Was?" Daryl konnte wirklich furchteinflößend sein, wenn er einen so grimmig anstarrte. „Dir eine Abreibung einholen, weil du der einzige bist, der hier faulenzt, statt seinen verdammten Job zu tun? Soldaten, Alter, schlimmer als Bullen …"

„Ich …"  
„Warum geben Sie uns nicht die Schlüssel zu dem Wagen da drüben?", fragte Rick und nickte zu einem der Fahrzeuge, die in der Auffahrt parkten und zu den Trupps gehörten, die regelmäßig Expetitionen in den Wäldern durchführten.

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger. Wir bringen ihn zurück und parken ihn vor dem Tor, wenn wir unsere Fahrzeuge geholt haben."

Rick dachte, dass diese ganze Idee hier verrückt war. Nicht nur wollten sie sich bei hellichtem Tageslicht vor den Augen der Wachposten aus dem Staub machen, nein, sie wollten auch noch _wegfahren_. Mit einem ihrer Wagen.

Der junge Soldat zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern.  
„Also, ich weiß nicht …"  
„Es ist schon gut, Clint."

Ihre Köpfe fuhren zu der Stimme, die von der Tür kam. Neben Lori, die Carl die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte, stand Avery und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht an.

„Ave", sagte der Soldat.

Daryl trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Ricks Blick gebot ihm Einhalt.

Sie befanden sich auf Messers Schneide.

„Der Professor hat gesagt, er hätte es sich anders überlegt. Es stimmt, was sie sagen."

Sie trat zwei Stufen hinab und blieb dann stehen, die Hände in den großen Taschen ihres Parkas vergraben.

„Okay", sagte der Soldat langsam. „Wenn du das sagst …"  
Er nickte der Gruppe zu. Lori starrte Avery an, doch sie wusste nicht das, was Daryl wusste, und nickte ihr dankbar zu. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Glenn war noch nicht besonders sicher auf den Beinen und stützte sich auf Maggie, deren Gesicht genauso verquollen war wie das ihrer Schwester. Man hätte denken können, sie weinen, weil sie wieder in die böse Welt da draußen geschickt wurden.

T-Dog war der letzte. Carol ging neben ihm, für den Fall, dass er fiel, doch er riss sich zusammen. Ein wenig Blut sickerte durch sein Shirt, doch es war schwarz und man konnte es kaum sehen.

Als sie an Avery vorbei und beim Wagen angelangt waren, sagte sie:  
„Gib ihnen noch ein paar von den Benzinkanistern."  
„Was?"

„Damit sie von hier wegkommen."

Der junge Soldat ging langsam auf eins der anderen Fahrzeuge zu, scheinbar unwillig.

„Hier", rief Avery und warf etwas. Der Schlüssel blitzte in der Sonne auf. Rick fing ihn mit beiden Händen.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit uns?", fragte er.

Averys Blick ging an ihm vorbei. Daryl sah sie an, Feindseligkeit, mehr noch, Hass sprach aus diesem Blick. Die Eisblumenaugen hatten ihre Zuneigung für sie verloren, sollte jemals etwas davon vorhanden gewesen sein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe." Der Soldat drückte T-Dog zwei Kanister in die Hände und er zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, doch der andere war zu beschäftigt damit, sich über den Verlust des Treibstoffs zu ärgern.

Rick trat auf sie zu.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er. Dann setzte er leiser hinzu: „Wenn sie erfahren, dass du …"  
„Ist ´ne gute Lügnerin, die Kleine", sagte Daryl. „Wird schon werden."

Rick sah ihn ob dieses Kommentars seltsam an, doch er ließ endlich von der Idee ab. Er ging hinüber zum Wagen. Sie verstauten die Kanister im Kofferraum und nahmen Platz, T-Dog, Maggie, Beth und Glenn auf die Rückbank gequetscht, Lori nahm Carl auf dem Beifahrersitz auf den Schoß, Rick setzte sich hinters Steuer. Carol wartete auf Daryl.

„Mann, was macht er da so lange?", fragte T-Dog, dem die Schmerzen zusetzten.

„Verabschiedet sich", schlug Lori vor.

„Ich glaub, er mag die Kleine", sagte Glenn. „Auf seine verschrobene, Eichhörnchenjagende Weise, meine ich."

„Daryl?", rief Carol, die langsam nervös wurde. Jeden Moment konnten weitere Soldaten um die Ecke kommen, die nicht so leichtgläubig waren wie dieses Exemplar.

_Vergiss diese Schlampe._

Hab ich vor, dachte Daryl. Sie hat die Sippe verraten.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie es endet", sagte Avery.

„Ach nein? Hast du nun _die restlichen Gäste zu eurer kleinen Party eingeladen_, oder nicht?"

Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, wandte er sich und ging hinüber zu seinem Bike. Sie konnte froh sein, dass er sie nicht auf der Stelle erschoss.

Carol nahm hinter ihm Platz, Rick startete den Motor, wendete den Wagen und fuhr los. Daryl ließ sein Bike anspringen, das laute Dröhnen würde mehr Soldaten auf den Plan rufen, also nahm er sich nicht die Zeit, sich nochmal umzusehen, als er dem Militärfahrzeug vor sich folgte.

Carol warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah das Mädchen im Parka, wie es dastand, reglos und mit gesenktem Kopf.

Sie musterte Daryls Nacken und fragte sich, was nur in seinem Sturschädel vorgehen mochte.


	10. Epilog

X

Als sie ihre Wagen erreichten hatten sie bereits beschlossen, mit dem Hyundai und Ricks Chevrolet weiter zu fahren und den Truck stehen zu lassen.

Sie verteilten sich schweigend auf die Autos.

„Willst du nicht zu den anderen", sagte Daryl. Es klang nicht wie eine Frage.

Carol verstand und rutschte hinter ihm vom Bike. Obwohl sie sich ohnehin in einem geschlossenen Fahrzeug sicherer fühlte, tat sie das in seiner Gegenwart auch. Sie musterte sein Profil, da er sich weigerte, sie anzusehen.

„Hau schon ab", fuhr er sie an.

Sie überlegte, was sie zu ihm sagen konnte, damit es ihm besser ging, doch sie wusste nicht einmal, was eigentlich los war. Dann rief Lori nach ihr. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, also lief sie hinüber zum Chevrolet, hinter dessen Steuer Rick saß, und setzte sich neben Carl und T-Dog auf die Rückbank.

„Kannst du dich um ihn kümmern?", fragte Lori und blickte über die Schulter zu ihr.

„Ich weiß ja, wo wir das Verbandszeug haben", sagte Carol und griff unter den Fahrersitz.

* * *

Maggie griff das große Lenkrad des Wagens, der früher einmal Shane gehört hatte.

Sie würde sich damit zurechtfinden, schließlich war sie auf einer Farm aufgewachsen und die unterschiedlichsten Fahrzeuge gewohnt.

Im Rückspiegel sah sie Glenn und Beth. Glenns Kopf lehnte an der Scheibe, er sah müde aus. So, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Dann los", sagte sie und drehte den Schlüssel in der Zündung.

„Wohin denn?", fragte Beth. Es war das erste, das sie sagte, seit sie ihren Vater _so_ gesehen hatte.

„Weiß nicht", erwiderte Maggie. „Ich folge einfach Rick."

* * *

Sein Bike brummte sanft im Leerlauf. Der Chevrolet fuhr an ihm vorbei, gefolgt vom Hyundai. Er dachte, würde er jetzt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonfahren, würde niemand ihn aufhalten.

Er entschied sich dagegen.

Er wollte bei den Leuten bleiben, die nicht auf der Stelle versucht hatten, ihn zu ihrem eigenen Wohl zu opfern.

Er gab Gas und folgte dem kleinen Konvoi. Der Wind zerzauste ihm das Haar. Er wusste, sie waren wieder dort angelangt, wo sie angefangen hatten.

Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt Sprit.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


End file.
